


Little Bird

by hinotoriii



Series: Unbreakable Threads [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Childbirth, Depression, F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within a mere two years Robin's life has changed dramatically. She's gone from being an amnesiac whom was discovered in the fields to a loving wife and Queen of Ylisse. But the adjustment is not one that is made with ease. Over the next two years of peace within the Kingdom Robin adjusts to the unknown world she's now a part of, and along the way she's met with frustration, surprises, obligation to her duty and heavy heartache. Thankfully, both her new family and loyal friends remain by her side through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story; this time following Robin's life once she marries Chrom and becomes Queen.
> 
> If you've read 'Five Times Lucina Watches Over Her Parents (And The One Time She Realises She No Longer Has To)', then you'll be happy to know this is set in that same universe. In fact, this story takes part between parts 4 and 5 in that story. If you haven't read it however and are wondering if you need to for this to make any sort of sense, then don't worry! You can still read this without having read Lucina's.
> 
> This will be longer than the previous instalment was, and once again, is very loosely based off the game. There will be plenty of familiar faces showing up other than Robin and Chrom too. Hopefully, everything will make sense too.

Robin feels that her and Chrom's first week as a married couple is reminiscent to that of a blissful dream, one of which she never wants to wake from.

They hardly leave the royal chambers outside of having to find food whenever they begin to grow hungry, instead choosing to taking the time to discover one another in ways that are much more intimate and closer than they had ever been whilst on their travels throughout the war. It's as if they are absorbed within one another; their new, shared chambers acting like a portal to another world, one that only the two of them could escape to. A place for them to talk, to touch, to learn.

Robin is sure she can't recall another point in her limited amount of memories where she has ever felt so comfortable within another person’s arms or where she has been loved so deeply.

Her euphoria begins to crack however when eventually, the time comes for them both to return to the reality of the rest of the world.

* * *

It doesn't take Robin long to realise not everyone is pleased by her presence and new role within the kingdom.

Over the passing weeks following both her and Chrom's official coronation, rumours slowly begin to sprout their heads like weeds popping up out of earth. Each and every one of them centre around her, mostly murmurs and mutterings from a few select nobles, gossiping about how they feel she's unfit to rule as their Queen.

At first Robin attempts to ignore the words and the strange glances sent her way, telling herself adjustments are always difficult to warm to, and that it sometimes simply takes more time for people to embrace change completely compared to others. After all, Robin herself is still learning how to make the huge adjustment from the only life she can ever recall knowing to one which suddenly casts her as royalty, a role in which carries along with it the important tasks of both regulating and serving a kingdom. Keeping such thoughts in mind, Robin allows herself to believe that in time those within the court whom have yet to believe in both her or her abilities will eventually find themselves able to accept and embrace her.

What she doesn't count on is just how long it may be for that day to finally dawn.

As time continues to pass the gossip only grows, and as more vicious words and mumblings begin to reach Robin’s ears her confidence slowly begins chipping away piece by piece. Oftentimes Robin is left unsure of what she could have possibly done wrong to provoke people to speak so ill of her, trying to recall any moment where she may have offended someone by accident in any way, yet as nothing comes to her mind her frustration on the situation builds. With no real answers presenting themselves clearly within her mind Robin instead attempts to cast her attention away from the pettiness which follows her by instead choosing to focus on her work and services within Ylisse, joining her husband and their advisors in overseeing the requests and plans for various restoration projects which they’re in the process of carrying out for the villages which had unfortunately suffered during the long war.

One day as she’s walking through one of the long, elegant castle hallways on her way to a meeting, books and papers gathered in her arms and held tightly against her chest, Robin overhears part of a peculiar conversation, one which manages to catch her off guard.

" -- She's basically nothing more than a nobody. I don't understand what his Lordship was thinking."

"Indeed. She may have aided him during the war, but she still doesn't have a drop of highborn blood running in her veins. It's an insult to  _our_  houses that she walks so freely among us all, acting as if she’s on equal footing to us all."

Robin freezes. Her figure remains hidden behind a tall, marble white pillar, keeping her out of view unnoticeable to group that were speaking a few feet away. Her hands clench tightly around all of her books and papers, a comfort that somehow helps to ground her despite understanding the obvious topic of conversation she’s currently hearing.

"Didn’t you hear the rumour which has been going around? It’s said that she’s of Plegian descent. I heard she used to walk around wearing tatty, Plegian robes until his Lordship provided her with new ones."

"Well I never! A Plegian among us, acting as our Queen! Why, that’s even more of an insult to the rest of us, especially with the lists we’d began to put together of eligible partners for his Lordship to marry before he chose her!"

"Do you perhaps wonder if she somehow bewitched his Lordship into marrying her? I’ve heard also that she's very gifted with spell-casting."

Hearing such a question being asked causes something within Robin to feel like it’s snapping. Sucking in a sharp breath she withdraws slightly as if she had been slapped, attempting to prevent the tears which have been gathering in her eyes from falling. A moment passes as Robin let’s their words sink into her mind, before she decides to straighten her posture in a way that mimics determination flowing throughout her body.

Robin quickly glances over her shoulder in the direction she had left to walk in, and when she notices that the path is still as clear save for the huddled group of nobles preoccupied to one side, she turns around fully and continues walking her path. With each step that she takes Robin makes sure her footsteps are loud against the hard floor, hoping that in doing so the group will realise they had not been discreet in their gossiping and that she had heard them, and that for next time, the vile lies and slander against her will have ceased to have spread.

* * *

"Those who hold the title of being a noble can sometimes believe it means they hold an authority over others, my dear."

Virion picks up his cup delicately, lifting it to his nose to breath in the scent from the tea within. Beside him is his wife, Olivia, looking more comfortable by his side than Robin ever remembers seeing whilst they had all been kept constantly on the move. She had invited the two to share lunch with her so that she could spend some time speaking with them, as well as using the meeting as an opportunity to ask Virion about what the courts were like back in his home of Rosanne.

"Are they supposed to do that, though?" Robin finds herself asking, a frown creasing her brow as she considers Virion's words.

"Whether or not they are supposed to matters very little," Virion responds, finally letting the cup rest against his lips as he takes a sip from it. "Imagine the courts are like a lions den, if you will. The nobles whom act so viciously in their nature have also held their titles for much longer than you have, Milady. Many have been born into families where such roles are expected to be handed to them one day. You, are like fresh blood to them. They will push and they will push to see if you are strong enough to stand in their world, or if instead you are so weak as to crumble under the pressure."

"Is that what happened when you first became a Duke?" Robin asks again. The question draws a short chuckle from Virion, a brief smile gracing his lips as he shakes his head.

"No, my dear. You see, I happened to have been born expecting to hold such a title one day, it was not just something I’d suddenly claimed. My father was a Duke, as his father before him was. Rosanne has stood for years, and our family has looked over it throughout many of our generations."

"I never knew there was so much to discover about royalty and inheritance. It sounds like a different world entirely," Olivia says, her eyes wide at the knowledge she was learning from both Robin and Virion. Virion reached over to pat his wife's hand, his earlier smile turning warm as he turned to look at her.

"I will teach you all that I know about it when we return to Rosanne, my love. I feel it is something that will very much fascinate you -- not to mention that the place itself is one of much beauty. Did you know that we have roses that grow there that a mixture of both red and white in colour? One flower, yet holding both colours."

"Really?" Olivia asks, her excitement growing prominently at her husband’s words.

Robin cannot help but to smile as she watches the brief exchange between them, lifting her own cup to her lips and sipping her tea. She had always held a fondness for the two sitting across from her, and Robin remembers just how happy she was for them when she had first heard of their engagement to one another. It had made her own heart feel light with gladness, and even now, as they exchange words before her very eyes, Robin sees just how comfortable and right for one another they are. They're like missing puzzle pieces that have finally clicked back into place, and Robin can see the way that Virion has, probably even without his faintest knowledge, pulled Olivia out slightly from her shell of shyness. She's still not overly confident, but she no longer is as timid as she had been back when they had first met.

A sadness falls over Robin however as she contemplates the subject they have switched to, and her smile falters slightly. Robin knows that things around her are changing now with the time of peace that has fallen since Gangrel's death, but it’s still strange to her to see some of her closest friends going their separate ways. Still, as she lets her cup rest upon its china saucer she forces the corners of her lips to tilt upwards once more, focusing on the happiness that is present before her very eyes.

"When is it that the two of you leave for Rosanne, Virion?"

Virion's own smile still sits pleasantly upon his lips as he turns back to Robin, and he removes his hand from where it hand been settled upon Olivia's as he replies.

"A week from tomorrow, my dear. We have both been seeing to the last of our duties here for the time being, but with most of it out of the way it seemed like the best plan of action. I have grown rather homesick for the place, if I must be honest. It feels like I have not been there for far too long a time."

Robin nods, understanding Virion's desires. Something of the melancholy that befalls her must make itself known upon her face however, as Olivia watches her for a brief moment, leaning forward slightly with a reassuring softness upon her face.

"Robin, we'll return to visit again. We're much too close to let our friendships simply flicker and fade." She pauses, thinking for a second, before continuing. "And, as for the nobles who you feel aren’t treating you like they should ... you should speak to Chrom about them. I believe he'd be able to stop things from upsetting you so. He  _is_  technically the Exalt now after all, even if he doesn't like using the title himself."

"No," Robin replies instantly, shaking her head at the suggestion. "Chrom already has enough on his plate to deal with right now, I'm not about to add to his concerns. Besides, this should really be something I learn to combat myself, if I am to prove anything."

Olivia and Virion exchange a concerned expression between one another, and Robin looks away to avoid the exchange, reaching for her tea again and taking another sip. Her words do very little to convince even herself, yet she knows that her concerns aren't enough for her to bother her husband with them, at least not yet. After all, if she could work tactfully on the battlefield, couldn't she apply her skills and expertise to the battles of those currently against her within the court also?

"Alas," Virion says with a heavy sigh, breaking Robin out of her thoughts. "We can only offer you our advice, you must choose what you wish to do for yourself. However, know that not every noble out there dislikes you so."

“That’s right,” Olivia agrees. “I can think of a few that adore you easily. Maribelle does, even if she doesn’t always show it. And although he’s not part of the Ylisse nobility, Virion cares about you too.”

Robin catches Virion's eyes, and together with Olivia the three of them share expressions of warmth. At least she has some support around her, Robin thinks to herself, and she was more than grateful that it came from some of the people whose opinions she valued and cared for the most. That, at the very least, helps prevent Robin from feeling estranged and alone within an environment she is still growing to learn.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Night falls, and from where she's sitting before the vanity in their bed chambers, Robin slows the movement of her hand guiding the brush she's holding through her hair. She glances through the mirror in the direction of where the voice had come from, noticing the figure of her husband lurking in the open archway.

"Of course I am," She responds, moving the brush over to the other side of her head and beginning to let it glide through the long, sky blue hair there instead. "Why do you ask?"

A quietness falls upon them both for a long moment, during which time Robin tries to ignore the way she knows Chrom is letting his gaze search over her appearance for any hints of defensiveness or concealment of truth. Robin eventually senses as he begins move, pushing himself away from where he had been leaning to one side.

"Well," He begins, lightly making his way over to where Robin is seated, coming to halt once he’s standing behind her. "For one, you've been lost in your own thoughts quite often as of late. Usually, you're telling me all about the different things that have happened throughout your day right now."

Chrom's hands reach up to the back of Robin's hair, letting his fingers lightly run through it. His touch was featherlight against the length of it, lightly toying with a few of the stands there. It was something Robin had quickly come to discover; that whenever her hair was left naturally falling upon her shoulders, untied from the ribbons she used throughout the day, Chrom enjoyed playing with it. Often he would sit and attempt to put it into a style for her, usually on the moments where it was just the two of them relaxing together, or when he was in a particularly sappy mood whilst they were preparing to get ready for the day ahead of them.

"Tell me what it is that’s bothering you, my love."

Robin lets out a heavy sigh, knowing that there's very little she can do to hide her worries now that Chrom has caught on to their existence. It wouldn't have been such a problem had things managed to stay the same as they had been beforehand, but since Virion and Olivia left for Rosanne a week prior, Robin couldn’t help but to feel as if the gossip surrounding her had only grown in it’s frequentness of reaching her contact. Perhaps it was just simply due to missing two of her dearest friends, the hardships of their presence not being present in the castle any longer adding itself onto her already growing concerns.

She delicately sets her hairbrush down on the vanity table, letting her eyes glance down to where her hands gather in her lap, both of them ungloved and bare. The dark purple mark that stains the back of her right hand stands out prominently, and Robin attempts to discreetly cover it with the other, trying to ignore the way the mere sight of it makes an uncomfortable squirming sensation settle deep within the pit of her stomach. The mark was one Robin had never liked bearing for some reason, even if she still didn't understand what it’s purpose even was for being there.

"Chrom ..." Robin began, watching as her fingers begin to fidget within her lap. She hears Chrom let out a humming sound from behind her, making it known that she has his full attention even as he delicately starts to make a small plait. Robin hesitates for a brief second, until finally she lets her shoulders fall as she continues.

"Do you think I'm … capable enough to be a Queen?"

Chrom's hands freeze where they're still threaded in Robin's hair. Robin keeps her gaze focused on where her hands meet, missing the way her husband’s expression turns shocked at her words for a second before he glances down at her with a furrowed brow. A light, confused chuckle leaves his lips, yet Robin knows him well enough to know that the sound it carries is not one out of humour.

"Of course you are. What even brought that question on?"

Robin shakes her head once, the action causing her hair to fall out of Chrom's grasp. She raises from her seat to move towards where the bed sits on the other side of the large room, and Chrom watches her as she moves, bewilderment still present upon his face even as he takes a step forward to follow.

"Robin?" He asks again, the silence between the two of them having passed for too long a moment.

Reaching the edge of the bed Robin turns, gingerly sitting down before finally casting her eyes to look up at her husband again. Her forehead is drawn together tightly as Robin attempts to search her mind for the right words of which she can say, to explain how it is that she's currently feeling.

"I just ... wonder if I might not be doing enough. That I should instead be helping more within this new role I've now come to inherit."

"That's not true," Chrom says confidently, making his way over to where Robin sits again. "You’ve been doing more than enough within your duty. Why the gods would you believe that you haven’t been?"

Chrom sits down beside Robin, keeping his gaze on her as he waits for an answer. Robin turns her attention directly at him, noticing the way that he’s looking right back at her. Within her mind she’s trying to search for the words she needs to help make what she’s trying to get across make sense, and Robin takes a moment to consider them before answering Chrom’s question.

"I don't want to become like one of those royals that others look at and the first thing which comes to their mind is ‘they’re not doing enough for us like they could be doing’. I know I haven't been taking up such important tasks for all that long when you look at the larger picture, but I want to make sure that I’m doing the very best that I can in what I’m doing and that it’s enough for the people it all ends up relating to or effecting somehow. That’s all."

Slowly, Chrom gives half a nod to Robin’s words, although judging by the expression which is present on his face Robin can tell he's still confused. Quickly afterwards he shakes his head, shifting a little bit closer to Robin so that their sides are lightly touching.

"Robin," He begins, speaking in a tone very much like one would use when explaining something of importance to a young child. "Did you not pay any attention to what was going on around you whilst we were out visiting some of the neighbouring villages the other day?"

Robin’s own expression turns questioning, her frown deepening.

"We were gathering reports on what the specific buildings and landmarks required rebuilding were --"

"Not the work, love. I know you were paying attention to that."

"Then what --" Robin begins. Chrom reaches over for her hand, clasping it within his own. The action halts Robin's words, and she looks down onto where their joint hands meet.

"The people themselves," Chrom says. His gaze moves from their clasped hands back to Robin's face again, and Robin can sense the way his eyes seem to be drawn to her in an almost desperate way. The emotion behind them is both strong and earnest, emotional in a way which Robin quickly understands is Chrom’s attempt to get her to believe the truth behind what it is he is saying to her.

"The citizens ... they love you, Robin. It's as obvious as daylight to see. They admire your skill and your way of planning and solving their dilemmas, and they hold a great appreciation for you knowing of the things you’ve done to aid the kingdom even before you held any title of royalty next to your name."

Chrom pauses for a second to let his fingers thread their way through Robin's, interlacing them together.

"Your kindness makes it easy for them to feel that they can approach you, and your understanding nature makes it clear that you'll listen to what it is they have to say. From what I can tell, they think you make a perfect Queen to look over them. Neither them or I could ever wish nor ask for anyone better."

Disbelief makes itself present upon Robin’s face, replacing her earlier confusion. There is a quietness between them both as she considers him somewhat speechlessly, and it is the way in which Chrom's expression -- one which is filled with both honesty and determination -- never falters that allows her to try and believe him.

"You really think that?" She asks, turning away from him as a light blush began to stain high upon her cheeks. Chrom's hand squeezes reassuringly with hers, one of his fingers beginning to move in slow circles against her skin.

"I don't have to think it, I only have to know it." Chrom says. His head tilts to one side as Robin turns to face him again, and Chrom let’s his free arm wrap itself around his wife’s shoulders, pulling Robin in closer against his side. "Now, do you want to enlighten me on why it is that you're doubting yourself right now? It's unlike you not to be confident about your abilities."

Robin lets out a heavy sigh, deciding that talking to Chrom about her concerns was proving to be a more sensible idea than simply trying to work through them on her own like she had been doing. She begins to tell him everything, explaining the awkwardness of her experiences with some of the nobles in the court over the past few months to the strangeness of things she feels growing and happening around her. As she speaks Robin is unsure what to expect from Chrom as a response or how it is he’ll react, yet once she finishes speaking and catches his expression Robin instantly notices the way in which it has grown serious, a hint of anger shadowed deep beneath his furrowed brow.

"Those dastards." She hears him mutter to himself. His frown loosens and he gives Robin a look that mirrors both his concern and worry. "And you say this has been going on for a while now?"

"... Yes," Robin confesses. "At first I thought I was simply imagining it, but once I realised I wasn't and began to hear more of the things they were saying ... I never really knew what to do. I thought that perhaps it were best to simply ignore such acts and hope that over time it would eventually pass."

"No," Chrom replies sternly, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have to wait anything out, especially not such pettiness. Gods, I thought people could be more mature than to pull this sort of thing. Why didn't you mention something to me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Robin answers, giving Chrom a brief and somewhat sheepish smile. "Things haven't exactly been relaxed around here whilst everyone’s been trying to settle back down again, and --"

"It doesn't matter how busy things are or how many duties I may have throughout the day, you're still my  _wife_. I will always have the time and a place for you should you ever need me for any reason."

Chrom wraps Robin up in his arms, pulling her into a proper embrace. He leans down slightly and presses a kiss against the crown of her head, letting a hand run up and down her back in a way that Robin finds soothing.

"I'll speak with the nobles whom are spreading these words," Chrom says as he holds her, determination strong in his voice as he speaks. "And I’ll make sure Maribelle and Lissa are aware also, incase you ever wish to speak to them instead. It's unacceptable for anyone within the court to be acting towards you in this way. They need to accept that you're here with us all for the long haul, and that you're staying and deserve to be treated fairly and with respect."

Chrom’s words have Robin catching her breath, and she can’t help but to give in to her overwhelming urge for comfort by burying her head against his chest.

“Thank you,” She answers, moving her free hand to rest against her husband's arm. “I’m sorry I didn’t say something sooner. I guess I’m still just trying to adjust to everything.”

“Which is completely understandable. But you just have to remember one thing now Robin.”

Robin shifts her head slightly to look up at Chrom from where she’s resting against him, meeting his trained gaze on her. A hand raises, moving to lightly push her hair out of the way of her face. It settles afterwards on her cheek, thumb moving in slow circles against her skin.

“You don’t have to do these things alone anymore. I’ve said it before, but you’re one of us. Even more so now that we’re married. You’re family, love. And families support each other through everything.”

His words make a warmth grow within Robin’s chest, starting from where her heart rests and spreading further, as if it is speeding through her veins. In that moment she feels safe and secure, and for just a while she allows herself to entertain the possibility that maybe, Chrom really can somehow make things right.

* * *

The rumours do come to a stop after Robin speaks with Chrom about them.

By no means are things perfect, but they’re better, and that’s all Robin can ask for. It’s a pleasant change for her to be able to walk among the nobles that still do not favor her and avoid overhearing their conversations about her. It’s a surprise to realise how much the words really had been affecting her, and that just by their presence no longer being a lingering fear at the back of her mind, Robin is able to feel as if the castle and it’s grounds are even more of a home to her than ever before.

Of course there are still problems that arise. When the courts are called together for discussion, or if there is even a simple meeting with a select few nobles, Robin can still sense when the eyes of those against her position glance at her in disdain. It’s usually as she’s putting her own suggestions forward, yet she’s thankful that none of them seem to argue with her outrightly just to create some sort of tension. At the very least they’re people who are smart enough to know when her ideas are practical, and even if they’re not overly happy with agreeing with her, any looks paid her way are something Robin can easily combat and deal with.

It helps having Maribelle and Lissa aware of the situation also. Robin had been wary at the thought of Chrom speaking to them about things at first, worrying that it might make her seem weak somehow, yet it proves to help her in more ways than one. Although Robin had always been close to Lissa in some way she was unsure about how Maribelle felt towards her, but Robin quickly discovers that she’s as much a friend as any other Shepherd is. In fact Maribelle is more understanding about her feelings than Robin ever would have considered she would be, and as time continues to pass Robin finds herself grow to enjoy spending time in her company.

Her growing comfort and happiness becomes apparent to others, too. Her husband notices how Robin’s troubled thoughts slowly begin to fade, and in their place the new Queen begins to smile more. Her growing contentedness helps to relax Chrom, who had been concerned for her, until eventually the world around them seems to find a consistent pattern in which to keep moving forward in.

* * *

_Darkness surrounds her. It stretches out, touching each and every corner of her vision, blinding her. Accompanying the darkness there is silence, the two meeting one another in a way that makes Robin’s skin begin to crawl and her spine tingle uncomfortably._

_Suddenly the sound of menacing laughter fills her ears, echoing all around her. She feels trapped and unable to move, unable to sense any feeling from either of her arms and legs. As her fear and anxiousness grows so does the sound of the laughter; almost as if it is taunting her, mocking her._

_If it weren’t for her growing panic building up Robin would have been able to hear the sound of the laughters voice beginning to speak, would have been able to at least have something to try and piece against figuring out whom the isolated sound belonged to. Instead her breathing becomes rapid, heart beating faster and faster within the space where her chest must be._

_The darkness slowly begins to morph instead into a dark, misty purple fog; and Robin narrows her eyes as she tries to find a way in which to escape. Yet there is nothing, the space still as lonely around her as the darkness had been, even as it continues to grow lighter and lighter._

_She darts her eyes around her all the same, looking back and forth a few times, before eventually letting her gaze fall downwards. It is then that she sees it -- a sign of something different from the nothingness surrounding her. There is a sharp, yellow strike of colour that blasts it’s way from somewhere close to her, it’s movement reminiscent to that of a speeding bolt of lightning. Robin’s eyes grow wide as she glances in the direction of where the shot had travelled, hoping that she’s able to uncover some sort of answer …_

_The fog begins to clear itself completely. The echoed laughter fills her mind again, yet this time it becomes more solid, more real._

_The room around her suddenly becomes familiar, and memories surface to the forefront of Robin’s mind. She blinks, attempting to clear the remainder of the haze that still clouds her thoughts, and, finding she can now move, begins to search around her urgently._

_Her eyes fall unto the heap of a fallen, unmoving body a few feet away from her. Robin’s body suddenly freezes as an ice cold fear grips her._

_“No…” She hears herself murmur, her body beginning to shake. She raises her hands, inspecting them as she turns them over, before noticing the fallen tome on the ground beside her feet._

_An arcthunder tome._

_“I couldn’t have … I_ wouldn’t _have …”_

_The laughter rings out louder once it seems to realise Robin’s growing understanding of what’s happened, tears beginning to fall rapidly from her eyes. A searing anger overwhelms her entire being, and Robin is ignorant to the violent red aura that begins to surround her body as she lets out a pained scream of a single persons name._

**_“Chrom!!”_ **

\------ --------- ------

Robin sits up with a start.

Her breath is ragged and uneven, chest heaving as she tries to catch her bearings for where she is. She glances around her, noticing that the room she’s in is blanketed in a light darkness from the night sky. The room is familiar to her, and just the sight of her belongings and the familiar trinkets around the room help to ground her into reality.

A dream. It had only been a dream.

Robin doesn't relax regardless, her stomach twisting itself in an all too familiar, curling way. She presses a hand tightly against her lips, quickly throwing off the sheets that cover her as she rushes out of the bed, running out onto the open veranda that looks out over the courtyard in hopes of gaining some fresh air. As she runs she tries to gain better control over her breathing, fighting a battle with her stomach in hopes of resisting the ever growing urge to vomit.

The sickness is new. Robin's woken up from the same dream time and time before, each time scaring here just as much as the first. But it had only been in the past week or so that she'd woken up feeling -- or even being -- physically unwell. If she's completely honest with herself she finds the new change worrisome, especially as it only continues to grow with each day that passes. It’s so far managed to put her off her food, kept her feeling uneasy, and yet Robin still doesn’t have the faintest idea of what could have possibly triggered it.

She's too busy taking long, deep breathes and looking out at the view before her to hear the light footsteps that follow after her. It's only until she hears the figure speak that she realises she's not alone.

"Robin?"

At the sound of her name Robin takes in another breath, before slowly turning to face who had spoken. She's met with her husband standing a few feet away from her, a tired yet still concerned expression present upon his face. Guiltily she gives him half a smile, realising in an instant that he had probably woken up not long after she had.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," She replies, her voice close to a whisper. Chrom seems to consider her for a moment, before moving forward so that their standing close before one another.

"That nightmare of yours again?" He asks, paying no heed to her apologies. Robin's shoulders slump as she releases a long breath, giving a nod of her head.

"It's always the same one. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but every time it’s just like the first."

Chrom reaches for Robin's cheek, cupping it with his hand in a reassuring manner. Robin automatically leans into the touch, familiarising herself with it. She rests her own hands against his, pressing his closer against her cheek, letting another wave of reassurance wash over as she let’s it sink in that Chrom is both alive and well.

"You're feeling unwell again too, aren't you?"

Without realising she'd even closed them Robin opens her eyes, watching Chrom curiously. His free hand moves to brush a strand of hair back behind her ear, lingering afterwards.

"I can tell you are. You look paler than usual, and by the way you rushed out here ... you've only been doing that when the sickness happens."

Slowly, Robin nods again, letting her head bow slightly afterwards. Chrom removes both his hands and instead wraps his arms around Robin, carefully pulling her close as he rest his chin above her head.

"I'm finding you a Cleric first thing in the morning. They can check up on you. I know you'd prefer not to --" Chrom keeps his hold firm as Robin begins to shift to look up at him. "-- but it would make myself more at ease if we knew for certain where this has come from all of a sudden. Whether it's connected to your nightmares or if it's ... something else."

Robin stills, listening. Eventually she gives in, letting her body sag against that of her husband out of her own exhaustion.

She's as desperate as he is to get to the bottom of things. All her arguments against seeing a Cleric crumble away for once, and for the first time Robin doesn't have the strength nor the heart to protest.

"Okay," She replies, sighing tiredly. "I'm not ecstatic about the idea, but I can agree to the suggestion. This time."

"We just need to make sure nothing else is wrong, that's all," Chrom says. "I want you to be well and healthy, and not having to rush out here nearly every night."

Robin doesn't reply. She rests against Chrom, letting her ear press against his chest so that she can hear the calming  _thump-thump_  of his heartbeat. She feels Chrom press a light kiss into her hairline, squeezing her waist quickly before loosening his hold on her.

"Come on, let's get back to bed," says Chrom, breaking their embrace and reaching to hold Robin's hand. "If you can't sleep then we can just talk instead. Or you can get back to reading that book you were so engrossed with earlier."

"You don't have to stay awake with me," Robin answers, a part of her already knowing her words are futile. "I know you have to wake early to meet with Frederick --"

"It won't matter," Chrom cuts in, casting a look at Robin as he leads her back into their room. "I won't be able to sleep until I know you're alright. I'd prefer to stay up and keep you company."

Robin gives Chrom a light, tired smile, secretly thankful for his concern over her.

"If that's the case, then will you simply hold me instead? I think just resting in your arms will help to calm me right now."

They reach their bed, and Chrom stops, turning to look at Robin. She sees his smile, so similar to her own, and his eyes don't leave hers even as he sits down carefully. His hand never lets go of hers, fingers lightly brushing against her own as he watches her.

"Of course. I'll always hold you, you know that," He answers, voice holding all the love he held for her behind it.

“I do,” Robin says, letting her knees rest against the mattress as she moves up the bed. She lays pressed up against Chrom, arm wrapping around his waist and their clasped hands resting between both their chests. Robin ducks her head just enough to press a kiss to his hand, before shifting again just as Chrom’s chin rests upon her head. “But I still like hearing you say you will all the same.”

Chrom chuckles lightly. His arm rests beneath Robin’s and his hand threads through her hair, keeping his hold on her both close and secure. He moves his head to one side so that his cheek is pressed against her hair, and Robin’s secure grasp on him grows a little bit tighter. The warmth and solidness of his body so close to her own helps to ground Robin a little better, and like so many nights before her, she tries to forget the horror that lingers from the dream she’d woken from.

* * *

"Well, I can say with certainty that you haven't been hexed. If you had been, the effects of your nightmares would have enhanced exponentially, and you would be suffering from more symptoms than just the sickness itself. I'm ruling out any sorts of food poisoning also, since your ails would have passed by now had the effects been due to any abnormal dietary concerns. Not to mention that there would be a high chance of other people complaining of the same problems by now."

Robin lets out a sigh at Miriels words, her shoulders falling into a slump. Whilst it's somewhat of a relief for her to hear that two of the possibilities she had been concerned about are ruled out of the equation, she's still aware of the fact that there is some unknown underlying cause remaining for her ill health as of late. Deep down it worries her, especially since she cannot recall a time where she had been unwell for such duration of time before.

"So if it's not either of them, what is it?" Comes the sound of Lissa's voice from where she stands beside Miriel. She watches Robin with a curious expression and a slight tilt of her head to one side. Miriel herself is busy flipping through a tome, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she scans the pages for any ideas and suggestions that could enlighten them all.

"Hmmm," Miriel hums, turning another page and quickly scanning it. "I'm still trying to figure that part out. Although ..." Her words drift off for a brief moment, before she raises a hand to wave in Lissa's general direction. "Lissa, in the next room I have a collection of herbs and remedies. Could you perhaps find those which are labelled here?"

She turns the tome around so that the page is facing Lissa, and Robin watches as Lissa quickly reads what it is that's being pointed out at her. She notices the way Lissa's brow furrows when she looks up at Miriel, and for a moment wonders what it is that Miriel is thinking of giving her.

"Sure, but what for?"

"Regardless of whatever the cause for her sickness is, Robin is still being disturbed by these nightmares of hers. At the very least, I can create a potion that acts to shield her mind from such dreams, so that she can hopefully get a good nights rest without any trouble."

"Oh!" Lissa answers. Her hand wraps around the tome, taking it from Miriel with a determined nod of her head. "In that case, I'll search for them right away!"

Robin's gaze follows Lissa's movements as she walks to the other room, her own forehead creased. Once she's out of view Robin turns her attention attention fully to Miriel, a questioning eyebrow raised at the mage.

"Is the potion you've sent her to find ingredients for really something you think will help?"

"I believe it will," Miriel replies. "But as I'm sure you've already worked out, that was not the only reason that I sent her on her search."

Miriel looks at Robin from above the rim of her glasses, and the action joint with her confession causes a curiosity to stir within Robin. She straightens up in her seat, breathing out a sigh as she does so.

"I thought you might say that somehow. I assume there's something more you wish to speak with me about then?"

"More the fact that there’s something I wish to ask you. It's a rather personal question, one which I think you'd appreciate Lissa not being present to hear your answer to."

Robin gives a slow nod, quiet as she waits for Miriel to expand on her words.

"Robin," Miriel begins. "Have you and your husband been ...  _intimate,_  with one another within the last month or so?"

The question causes Robin's eyes to widen, surprised. Her cheeks begin to heat up as a light blush highlights them, and she has to divert her attention away from the woman standing before her to instead focus on the tiled ground below.

"... We have," She answers, her voice somewhat muffled due to her growing embarrassment. "I'm not exactly sure what that has to do with anything though."

"Actually, I have a strong hunch it might be everything to do with your sudden sickness."

Miriel pauses, and Robin glances back at her briefly, growing curiosity winning out over the embarrassment she still feels. Robin sees that Miriel wears a small hint of a smile upon her lips, but before she can ask why, Miriel continues.

"I very much believe that you are with child, Milady."

Robin's whole body freezes. It is as if time has suddenly decided to stand still, Robin’s mind attempting to catch up with the words she's just been told. Her mouth drops open in shock, and Robin finds it difficult to find any words to say for some time. Unconsciously, one of her hands move to rest upon her stomach, as if doing so will verify Miriel’s hypothesis even if realistically, Robin knows enough herself about pregnancy to realise it would be much too early to feel any signs of movement.

"... You ... what?" Robin manages to say, slowly finding her words as well as the ability to speak once more. The smile on Miriel's face seems to have widened ever so slightly, yet even so she somehow still manages to keep a calm and professional approach all the same.

"It's the most logical answer, not to mention that it would explain why you’ve been feeling unwell for a prolonged time now. Tell me, how is your appetite in the mornings when it comes to eating breakfast?"

Robin blinks, shaking her head suddenly once she realises she's been asked another question.

"Erm ... I haven't really had any," She answers, a small crease appearing upon her brow as she suddenly realises how little an appetite she's had. "Not before lunch at least. I've either tried to avoid morning meals or just eaten something small and simple ... nothing that would --"

"Make your sickness all the more worse." Miriel cuts in, giving a nod in understanding. "Then I believe we’ve discovered our answer. The herbs which I've sent Lissa to find to help with your dreams are all natural and won't cause any harm to either of you. I'll put together a potion for you also that will help with the morning sickness, which I think you’ll find is what you're really suffering from. I wouldn't be too concerned about that however, since it's actually a rather common side effect for any soon to be mother."

"Mother?!"

The interruption causes Robin and Miriel to turn their heads, noticing a wide eyed Lissa having just reappeared. Her eyes travel to where Robin sits with a hand still resting upon her stomach, and the sight makes them grow wider as she quickly looks up at Robin directly.

"Robin, are you ... are you and my brother having a baby?"

"We believe so," Miriel responds before Robin can answer. "It explains a lot about how she’s been feeling as of late. Ah, I see you managed to find what it was I asked for. Wonderful."

Miriel walks over to Lissa and takes the items she's carrying out of her arms. As soon as they're gone Lissa focuses on Robin again, and already Robin can tell that excitement is beginning to bubble up within the small girl, and that knowing Lissa she’ll be ready to explode because of it.

"Oh my gods this is so  _exciting!_  You must be overjoyed.  _I'm_  overjoyed myself, and just imagine how Chrom will react when he hears! Oh, you have to tell him right away Robin!"

"Lissa, please. Do calm yourself down. While this is joyous news, Robin has only just realised the possibility of it herself and I imagine she is still trying to get her own mind wrapped around the idea first."

Robin considers that Miriel's words are true. Out of all the ideas which had run through her head as to what could be happening to her and her body, carrying a child was not one she had actually thought to consider. She's unsure why, considering with Miriel’s logic it appears so obvious to her now, yet even with the new revelation made Robin still feels as if it’s a reality that’s happening to someone else instead of her.

A small little smile plays upon her lips however the more she let’s her thoughts centre around it though, and Robin can't help but to wonder. What  _would_  Chrom's reaction be? She's certain it would be positive, considering that children had been something they had both decided they wanted some day, yet she knows there will be still be surprise with the news too. After all, they'd originally planned to start a family together a little further on down the line; not when they were barely six or seven months into their married life.

"Can you two keep this to yourselves for the time being?" Robin eventually says. She casts her eyes towards the two of them again, realising then during the time in which she had been lost in her own thoughts Lissa had continued to chat excitedly whilst Miriel had begun to work on putting the potions she wanted to give Robin together. "I'd rather tell Chrom myself, and I don't want anyone else to know about this before he does. I'd appreciate it if I had the opportunity to do so within my own time."

Robin doesn't have to be a genius to know that they agree with her, but the nod that they give her to show they will abide by her wishes helps to make her feel all the more confident that her secret won't be shared. She leans back against the chair she’s sitting in, letting her mind consider the thought of a child all the more whilst she waits for Miriel to finish. Lissa continues to bounce lightly upon the balls of her feet, and as she watches Robin can tell that with her excitement it will be difficult for Lissa to keep such a secret from her own brother for long. Robin decides that she’ll have to find a time to tell her husband of her news, and soon, if she doesn’t expect Lissa to grow impatient and beat her to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the subject matter involved in this chapter, I've decided to add warning tags to the story to prepare people for what to expect. It's not an easy chapter to get through, but I promise things will look up from here.

"So this is what you've been up to."

Pausing, Robin turns her head and smiles up at her husband whose standing beside her with a bright expression upon his face.

"I should have really guessed that I'd find you in the library. What have you both been doing?"

"We have been reading up about the different kinds of fire magic there is," Robin answers, She turns her head to look at the person sitting on the other side of her. "Haven't we Ricken?"

Ricken nods, and Robin leans back just enough in her seat so that he can see both herself and Chrom.

"I see," Chrom responds cheerfully. "Should I be concerned?"

"Not at all," Robin answers, letting out a light chuckle. "I just thought it would be useful research for Ricken, now that he's been helping out more and more."

"I'm learning a lot too," Ricken adds. "Robin's already told me all about the different types and strengths of wind magic that can be used, and it's fascinating really. Did you know that some types are strong enough to even hinder a flying Pegasus's movements? It's true!"

"He wants to test them out at some point," Robin continues, turning to face Chrom as she does. "I said I'd join him since I needed more practice myself, but that he'd have to wait a while since you won't let me train right now."

"And for good reason too," Chrom says, shifting closer to Robin's side so that he could reach out and rest his hand above her belly. "Someone else might end up getting over excited."

Robin lets her own hand lay over Chrom's, her smile growing content at the contact. She turns back to Ricken, noticing the way that he's slowly beginning to gather the books they'd been reading from.

"Make sure to take this one," Robin tells him, reaching over with her free hand to pick up a book and place it beside Ricken's growing pile. "It's an older book, so some of the spells might not be used all that much these days, but the history behind them is interesting enough to read up about. It's one of my favourites too, so I recommend it."

"Well if it comes at your recommendation, how can I not read it?" Ricken says, picking the book up and adding it to the others. Once they're gathered altogether, he rises from his seat. "Shall we meet here again in a few days time? I'll be able to read more by then, and find that other book you were after."

Robin nods. "Sounds like a plan to me. Enjoy your afternoon with Maribelle."

"I will, thank you." Ricken turns to Chrom. "See you sometime later, Chrom."

The couple watches as Ricken leaves, and once he turns a corner around one of the large bookcases, Robin lets out a long, heavy breath. She stretches her arms and legs out for a moment, before letting a hand fall on where Chrom's rests against her stomach again, and with the other she reaches up to rub at an ache forming at the back of her neck.

"Good reading?" Chrom asks her, his gaze settled on her as she tries to find comfort. Robin lets out a humming sound, moving her hand in slow circles at a spot on her neck.

"Good, but tiring," She says. "I got here earlier than Ricken did, so I was reading for a little while longer. I could really do with a walk right now to help stretch my legs out more."

"How about a walk through the grounds then?" Chrom suggests. "I finished the paperwork I was working on, so there's plenty of time for us to spend together."

"I think that's perfect," Robin answers.

As Robin shifts to move, Chrom quickly rises. Once up he quickly helps Robin to her feet, causing her to give a fond roll of her eyes when she thinks he's not looking.

"You do realise that it's only been two weeks since we found out I'm with child, right? I'm still capable of doing most things as normal."

"I know," Chrom replies, keeping a hold on Robin's hand once she's up. "But I still prefer to make sure you're not pushing yourself too much all the same."

Robin gives a shake of her head, light laughter leaving her lips. The two begin to walk towards the door leading out to the hallway, both remaining close to one another's side.

Ever since she had first shared the news with Chrom that she was expecting, his protective streak over her had only managed to grow. He had been ecstatic when Robin told him, practically picking her up off her feet and twirling her around, yet ever since had made sure to treat her as if she were as fragile as glass. Robin wasn't exactly too bothered, knowing just how cautious he husband was when it came to his family, but there were some things which she missed from what a regular day for her would have been. She missed the training grounds for one, where she would polish up her sword wielding skills and spar with some of the other Shepherds. That had been the first to disappear from her schedule.

Although still active in diplomatic affairs, Robin was quick to notice that her workload had decreased. She still had paperwork, would still visit the citizens of the Kingdom at times, and still sat in on discussions that were held, but they weren't as frequent as they had been before. Some of those she was thankful for -- such as the visits, which would tire her out rapidly -- but others -- mostly her papers -- were an odd thing to adjust to. It left Robin with more free time, likely designed to make sure she was resting enough, yet instead it make her want to find new things she would be able to do to keep her both busy and motivated.

The library had proven to be the perfect calling for that desire. Robin had found her spare time was perfect for research purposes, and if it involved helping others -- such as Ricken who continued to strive to further his spell-casting -- then it was all the better. In a way, Robin felt that she could still be useful, even if she weren't directly active for a while.

Once they were both out of the castle and within its grounds Robin takes in a deep breath, letting the fresh air wash over her. She sighs, letting her eyes cast around her as the walked, admiring the beauty of the gardens which surrounded her. They were one of her favourite places to be, especially as they were filled with rows of beautiful, perfectly organised flowers that littered the area.

"It's such a beautiful day," Robin says, breaking the peaceful silence that fell over them as they left the castle. "If I knew it was this nice I would have thought to do my reading out here instead."

"You would have used it as an excuse to watch over the new recruits training," Chrom replies, chuckling.

"Perhaps," Robin answers. She gives him a sly smile. "You know that it's difficult to keep me away from a good battle. Especially if I can add in some useful tactical advice."

"And you wonder why I worry so much," Teases Chrom.

He suddenly comes to a halt, causing Robin to pause beside him. She watches as Chrom kneels down towards one of the flower beds, picking one of the pure white flowers there before rising and turning to Robin once more. Robin watches him with a curious expression, Chrom's hands moving forward as he goes to fix the flower into her hair, letting it sit behind her ear.

"If Frederick caught you doing that you'd be in trouble," Robin scolds humorously. "You know he how gets about keeping the order of things."

"Then it's a good job he's not here then," Chrom replies, grinning. "We'll just have to keep it as our little secret."

"We seem to have a lot of them, don't we?" Robin asks, recalling a previous conversation similar to the one they were having.

"I like to think we’re kind of allowed to be by now." Chrom takes a small step back then, smiling at Robin and the flower sitting in her hair. "There."

Robin reaches up a lightly lets her fingers trace over where the petals rest, smiling to herself at Chrom's sentimentality.

"You're still as cheesy as ever." She says, causing Chrom to let out a small laugh as they began to walk once more.

"I actually had something to speak with you about." Chrom says, his steps slow as they keep with Robin's leisured pace. She hums, casting a curious glance his way.

"What is it?"

"It's good news, I promise you. The message came through earlier this morning. I don't think I brought it with me for you to read yourself however ..."

"You can show me the message later," Robin reassures, no stranger to her husbands occasional forgetfulness. "What did it say?"

"It arrived from Rosanne. Olivia's on her way to visit us."

Robin's smile grows, and as it does so does Chrom's. Excitement begins to bubble up within her, the prospect of seeing her friend again causing Robin's expression to brighten.

"She is?" Robin asks, causing Chrom to glance at her before nodding.

"Virion's taking her as far as the Feroxian boarder, where she's meeting with Lon'qu. She'll spend some time there, visiting both Flavia and Bassilo, before both her and Lon'qu travel down here."

A small frown appears on Robin's brow, confusion colouring her expression.

"Virion's not joining her? That's odd."

"The letter mentioned that he had some business to deal with," Chrom says with a shrug. "It didn't go on into much detail, only that it was rather important. He apologises though, and hopes he can visit a later time. Olivia should be here within a month however."

"Do you think it could be something serious?" Robin asks. Chrom seems to contemplate his answer for a moment, before finally shaking his head.

"No, I don't believe so. We would have heard more word if it were." He turns to her again, wrapping an arm around Robin's waist and carefully pulling her closer to his side. "Don't let it worry you, it's probably nothing more than court discussions filling his time. Look forward to Olivia arriving soon, I know that you miss her."

"Am I that obvious?" Robin asks, resting her head against Chrom's shoulder. She can feel the way his body trembles as he laughs, the vibrations starting from within his chest and spreading through him.

"No," He replies. "I just know you well enough by now to realise these things."

* * *

The day Olivia and Lon’qu eventually arrive brings with it a rather unexpected yet pleasant surprise.

After having spent the morning writing and sealing a number of important letters with the mark of the Exalt in melted red wax, Robin’s glad for the opportunity to see the faces of familiar friends that she hadn’t spent time with for a while, and so finds herself following Frederick as he leads her to the room the two were located in. Even as she makes her towards the slightly open door Robin can hear the excited tone of Lissa’s voice from within, the sound allowing a humoured smile to play upon her lips. Moments after Frederick comes to a halt, pushing the door open slightly and gesturing for Robin to enter before him.

Robin first notices Lon’qu, whose standing before a large window with his hands gathered behind his back. His attention, like everyone elses in the room turns to her upon her entrance, and he shares small nod of his head before turning to look out the glass once more. Robin’s gaze then travels away from him, moving over to Lissa first, then finally to Olivia …

… down to where a small bundle of blankets is gathered within her arms.

Robin’s eyes widen at the sight, already able to guess what it is that sleeps among the bundle. She can’t quite believe it however, trying to recall any moment before Olivia and Virion had left where they could have possible mentioned such an important factor or even dropped hints at any time. Nothing sprang to her mind however, and quickly Robin  glances up at Olivia in shock, noticing that Olivia herself seems almost amused by her obvious bewilderment.

“Hello, Robin,” She says, her voice just as soft as it always was. “It’s been a little while, hasn’t it? How have you been?”

Robin doesn’t hear what Olivia’s saying as much as she simply just hears the sound of her speaking, and although knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that it’s not the most ladylike thing for someone in her position to do, she can’t help but to point a finger towards the bundle.

“You have a baby,” is Robin’s only response. There’s a sound of light laughter from behind her -- no mistaking that it was from Frederick, who found her obvious statement somewhat amusing to his own ears -- and even from where she stands before her Olivia’s chuckling.

“Would you like to see him?” Olivia asks.

“He’s a boy?” Robin asks, her interest growing all the greater. She moves to stand beside Olivia, who carefully turns the babe in her arms slightly so that Robin has a better view. The sight Robin finds herself greeted with has her letting out a small awwing sound.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Comes Lissa’s voice from beside Olivia’s other side. “And really tiny too. It’s almost like he’s a little china doll!”

The babe sleeps in his mothers arms, a content look upon his face even during his slumber. Robin can’t help but to find herself agreeing with Lissa’s words, thinking that the child looks small enough to not even be a real person. Upon his head already rests a scruff of light pink hair growing, a few shades lighter than that of his mother’s, and every so often in his sleep one of the small child’s hands clench and then unclench lightly, before repeating the movement after a small pause.

“He’s beautiful, Olivia,” Robin compliments, turning to face her friend. “What is his name?”

“Inigo,” Olivia replies. As she turns her head to look at Robin her long hair follows the movement, some of her braided pale, pink hair sliding over her shoulder. “He was born a little earlier than either Virion or I expected, but he’s been perfectly healthy all the same.”

“I was just thinking actually that I don’t remember either of the two of you ever mentioning you were expecting.”

“That would be because we didn’t mention anything to anyone about it before we left,” Olivia answers, an almost sheepish expression appearing on her face. “I wasn’t certain for a long while until after we’d arrived in Rosanne, and it never crossed our minds to send messages out after we knew for certain. I decided I wanted our friends to meet Inigo themselves after he was finally born, and although Virion originally wished to come with me, some business back in Valm keeps him tied to his duties. He made sure to escort me as far as Ferox, which I was thankful for, since I was originally planning to stop there anyway. From there, Lon’qu was kind enough to travel with me when it came time to move forward again.”

“More like it was Basillo who insisted the idea for me to accompany her,” Lon’qu adds. “I would have been content with having someone else capable enough step into the role.”

“Aww Lon’qu, we all know that’s not true. You love us all too much,” Lissa replies, shaking her head at the same time.

Lon’qu glares at her, and Robin’s shoulders shake slightly as she attempts to withhold the laughter that threatens to leave her lips. Eventually he let’s out a huff, turning to look away from the three women once more.

"Would you like to hold Inigo, Robin?"

Robin suddenly freezes at the question, a cold fear rushing through her body. Her hand stills where it had been pressed against her mouth, and she looks to Olivia with large, owlish eyes.

"Are you sure? I've never -- I wouldn't know how to hold him --"

"Milady," Frederick interrupts, causing everyone in the room to turn to where he stands beside the door. He takes a step further into the room -- hands clasped behind his back in his usual, professional way -- speaking as he moves.

"This may be a good opportunity for you to embrace to prepare you for when your own child is born. I am certain it will aid you in some way, not to mention that there are plenty of us here with you both to make sure that all is well should you require aid."

"You really can't do much wrong, Robin," Olivia reassures, smiling encouragingly at Robin as her attention turns back to her. "I promise it's not as scary as it seems. And if it helps, I was scared too when it first came to holding him in my arms."

Robin considers the decision with uncertainty, biting her bottom lip as she thinks. Her eyes fall to the way Olivia cradles the boy against her, so naturally and with such care about her, and Robin wonders if it really is easy. When her child is finally born, would she be able to hold them in her arms as naturally and easily herself? Robin hopes she would, and for a split second she can't help to picture herself with her own child in her arms, mindlessly rocking them slowly back and forth as she herself gaze’s at the view of the world the lives outside the castle windows.

It's that image, that future she wishes for so desperately that helps to make her decision, and after hesitating for a moment longer Robin eventually lets out a sigh.

"Alright." She says, her eyes still drawn towards the child. "I'll hold him. But I'll need to sit down first. I don't trust myself to hold him whilst standing up right now."

From beside her Lissa chuckles, and she feels the way her hands wrap themselves loosely around one of her arms. Carefully, she moves Robin to one of the chairs, and as Robin sits Olivia joins them both. Frederick and Lon' qu remain in the same positions, yet they two watch over the women as they try and attempt to guide Robin into how to properly cradle the baby.

"You’ll be alright. Just hold your arms like I'm already doing," Olivia instructs, and Robin attempts to mimic her. Lissa helps to carefully guide her arms into a slightly better position even with Robin's anxious stiffness, before finally letting go and moving to stand to one side. Afterwards Olivia moves to Robin's side, kneeling slightly before gently beginning to lower the child into her friends arms.

"The most important thing is to make sure you're supporting his head, just ... like that. Yes," Olivia lingers for a moment as Robin tries to fix her arms to accommodate for the babe, and once Olivia feels that both herself and Robin are comfortable, she finally begins to pull her arms free and away. "That's right, you’ve got him. You're lucky that he's sleeping right now. Virion quickly learnt that Inigo tends to like wiggling whenever he's awake."

For the first few moments Robin finds it strange, adjusting to the fact that she was carrying a tiny child -- another person's life -- if her very arms. She keeps very still to begin with, fearful of making any sudden movement that might upset or wake the babe from his slumber. Yet when she began to finally grow more comfortable and used to his weight, Robin senses the tension within her relax and almost melt away. Eventually she discovers that she enjoys holding the small child, so much so that she can't help but to look down and smile at Inigo, content enough to sit with him for the rest of the afternoon if she were able.

"You're a natural mother," Lissa says, breaking Robin out of her thoughts.

She looks up to see that Olivia and Lissa are standing next to one another with pleased expressions on their faces as they watch her hold the child and Robin can't help but to let out a small chuckle to herself at Lissa's words.

"It get's easier over time," Olivia adds. "You'll see when you and Chrom have your own child in the near future. At first it's really daunting, holding them when they're so small and fragile, but you learn. It  actually gets more difficult to not hold them once you're more confident about it."

"And you feel alright with me and not yourself holding your son right now?" Robin jokes, causing Olivia to smile and blush lightly.

"I'll admit I miss holding him, but I'm content with watching you hold him right now. It's like picturing what you'll look like a few months down the line."

Robin let's out a laugh, yet at the same time considers the truth behind the words.

Conversations continue, with Frederick informing Olivia that he'd look for something that Inigo could use to sleep upon during their visit, yet Robin paid very little attention to what was happening around her. Instead her focus fell back to the sleeping babe in her arms, her smile growing softer as she slowly begins to grow more confident that he's safe within her arms. Holding Olivia's son makes Robin's heart expand in her chest, excitement building up for the day not long off where she would be holding her own son or daughter. It was a day which she could hardly wait for.

* * *

It's during the darkness of a rain filled stormy night that everything changes.

It happens in one stretch of time that morphs itself into a complicated blur; a long agonising period where nothing but pain, anxiety and fear fills the forefront of Robin's thoughts. She prays and she prays throughout it all, hoping in desperation that the Gods will hear her and help in some way, but finds her thoughts unanswered.

It's when the words that are finally spoken reach her ears and sink into her mind that Robin's heart eventually cracks.

_"I'm so sorry, but there's nothing else we can do."_

Robin let's out a pained whine of a cry at the news, tears filling her eyes. She shakes her head as she cries, trying to push away and ignore the truth that's hitting her like a ton bricks, until she can't take hearing the sympathetic words of others any longer. All Robin truly wants is to be left alone to deal with her pain, unsure if she manages to actually  verbalise such words out loud, yet uncaring either way.

Somehow, Robin hears as her husband closes the door once most of the occupants of the room leave, and she uses the moment as an opportunity to bury herself deep beneath the covers, pulling them up over her head so she can hide away from the harsh reality of the world that surrounds and suffocates her. Robin can just about make out the sound of muffled words spoken that she doesn't pay any heed to, instead continuing to sob harshly into her pillow.

The bed dips beside her, and Robin feels the way a set of arms carefully touch her, carefully wrapping her close to what she knows can only be her husband. Her body feels too weak and limp for Robin to really care about being moved, instead continuing to cry whilst one of his hands grips tightly onto her shoulder. Chrom buries his head into Robin's hair, and the way his body shakes against her own reveals that he is crying too.

Words are unnecessary between them both. All they can share is the pain they both feel, and for what feels like an eternity they continue to grasp tightly onto to one another in their sorrow as if they were anchors needing support in a vicious storm.

\------ --------- ------

Days pass. It never gets easier.

Robin doesn't speak a word after the loss. She barely eats when she can avoid it, rarely drinks, and instead remains in bed, either cocooned within the covers asleep or awake, staring into nothingness.

It worries everyone.

\------ --------- ------

"How is Robin holding up?"

Robin hears her husband let out a sigh, and even from behind her closed eyelids she can picture him shaking his head.

"Still not well," He says quietly. "I don't expect her to be either. If this is hard enough for me, I can hardly imagine how she must be feeling. I just wish I could do more, that there was something I could do that would make things easier for her."

"You're doing what you can," Lissa reassures. "The main thing is that you're by her side, helping her through this right now. She needs you, just as much as you need her right now."

"I know that, but I still feel more or less useless. Even the simple task of trying to get her to eat a proper meal is nearly impossible. We haven’t even touched the herbs Miriel left for her recovery yet."

Robin tunes out of the conversation. The voices drift into dull background noise ringing in her ears, her mind acting like static. She wants to sleep again, to wake up and discover that she's just having a bad dream like the nightmares that have haunted her ever since she can recall, yet a voice at the back of her thoughts continues to punish her, reminding her of how very real everything is.

She doesn't hear the door click closed when Lissa leaves with Frederick, nor does she realise that their talk with Chrom was over. Robin senses the bed dip as he carefully sits beside her curled body however, and her cheek tingles lightly when his fingers brush a strand of her hair away.

"Tell me there's something I can do to make this better, my love," She hears Chrom murmur. Masked within his words Robin can easily sense his own sadness and heartbreak that lingers, the same emotions which feel as if they've swallowed her up completely. A long silence passes before Chrom's leaning down and pressing a kiss upon her brow, resting his forehead lightly against her hair.

"Whatever it is you're thinking right now, know that nothing is your fault, and that you’re not going through this alone. I'm here with you, right by your side. Just as I always have, and always will be."

Robin can feel the way her tears begin to prick against her lashes, Chrom’s words sparking a dim light within her. Slowly, she opens her eyes, turning her gaze to look up at where Chrom has moved to sit close by her side. It pains her heart to see him so distraught and defeated, to see the pain he doesn't even try to shield away from her written so clearly upon his face. Without acknowledging the action Robin moves her hand slightly, just enough so that she could briefly brush it against where Chrom's lay by her side.

His head quickly turns at the action, and Robin watches as he looks down at her. Her eyes are shining, yet she has no more energy to let her tears after the long days and hours of both sleeping and doing nothing but crying. For the first time in days, she allows herself to take in her husband’s appearance.

“I’m sorry,” She eventually says, voice cracking due to underuse. “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough for our child.”

"What happened was not your fault. No one blames you for anything Robin," Chrom speaks, grasping her hand tighter in his own grip, the other continuing to stroke at her cheek in a way Robin can't help but find as soothing. "We'll do what you told me when Emm died. We'll keep going from here, doing the best we can with what’s been handed to us. I promise, we will pull through this somehow. Together."

\------ --------- ------

"As long as you eat at least half of it, then that's alright."

Robin looks down at the small bowl of strawberries that sits on a tray before her and lets out a sigh. She really doesn't want to, but she senses there's not much choice in the matter.

"Olivia's right," She hears Maribelle say. She walks the small distance over to the side of the bed Robin’s sitting in to lift up one of Robin's arms, earning a glare from Robin in the process. "You're turning into skin and bone. It’s really not a befitting look for you, darling. We need to find you your appetite again."

"I'm really not all that hungry --"

"Don't say another word.” Maribelle interrupts. “You can manage a few strawberries at the very least."

"Your husband specifically asked that they prepare a bowl for you. Originally the cooks wanted to try a much larger meal, but Chrom felt it best to start small and go from there."

Robin's head dropped to the bowl before her, and she let out a sigh. If there were one thing Olivia could say to guilt her, it was exactly the words she had just spoken. Robin hated that on top of both his duties and his own mourning Chrom was having to also worry about her well being. With that thought in mind she reaches for the fork set by the bowl, pausing for a moment before finally picking out one of the fruits.

"That's more like it," Maribelle says, folding her arms across her chest. "Now we can say we've tackled stage one of finding your appetite again."

"With strawberries?" Robin asks.

"It's better than nothing." Maribelle shrugs. “Strawberries first, and then soup later on in the day. You’ll be back to walking proudly through these halls in no time.”

“It’ll be a little while to go yet until that happens,” says Robin, moving her fork to gather another strawberry. “I’m still on rest at the moment. It’s driving me to madness.”

“It’s for your benefit and well being though.” Olivia mentions. She leans down beside her, picking up a book that she had brought along with her before standing and moving over to Robin. “Although we guessed that you would be a little bored, so I picked this up from the library for you to read.”

Robin takes the book from her, staring at it enquiringly. It’s not a strategy book, like she had been expecting it to be, in fact it didn’t seem to be anything that could aid her in her training techniques. Instead it was a story book, something which she had never thought to have picked up and read before. She turns it over in her hands before opening the first page, letting her hand trace over the title page gracefully.

_“‘The Tales of Luc and Lucina?’”_

“It’s about a brother and sister that leave their home in search of different adventures together. It’s good, and it might help to keep you a little more occupied whilst you’re still recovering.”

Robin’s eyes remain glancing on the book for a moment longer, until she eventually turns to look up at both Maribelle and Olivia. She smiles gratefully, closing the book once more and setting it beside her.

“Thank you, Olivia. I’ll read it later when I’m by myself.”

Olivia nods, and Maribelle looks between the two of them, before sighing and giving a shake of her head.

“Finish eating more of your food, darling. Once you have, Olivia and I can help style your hair for you. There’s nothing better to improve how someone feels than having a new hairstyle, after all.”

\------ --------- ------

"I thought I might find you here."

Robin turns just as Chrom stands beside her, an exhausted smile gracing his lips. She mirrors the expression with one of her own, before turning back to watch what had been occupying her interest before he had entered.

"Olivia mentioned you were about when I passed her on the way searching for you," He says, letting his attention rest on what Robin is observing. The corners of his lips drop slightly, features growing sullen. "You're watching over Inigo."

"Only until Olivia returns. She just wanted to speak with Frederick quickly," Robin answers, her words soft. She tilts her head as she watches the boy squirm upon the blankets he rests upon, arms and legs waving as he lightly moves. Judging by the look upon his face Robin muses that Inigo must be enjoying himself, probably knowing that there’s an audience watching as he wiggles to and fro.

"And ... you're alright, doing this?" Chrom cautiously asks Robin. "It's not too difficult for you right now?"

A pause, followed by Robin giving a shake her head, her hair which is tied up high with a ribbon bouncing with the movement.

"It's not the easiest thing, I'll admit, but It also oddly helps in a way," She faces Chrom once more, noting his concern and giving him a look of reassurance. "I need to try and adjust to things again if I'm ever going to feel comfortable enough for us to try for another child in the future, and the best way I can do that is by being around them. Besides, I don't mind watching Inigo for a moment or two."

"You really are the strongest woman I know," Chrom says, his concern relaxing into fondness. He wraps an arm around Robin's back, carefully holding her close by his side. "I thought this would be something that we wouldn’t be facing until further on down the line."

"Well, you know me, I always like to remain one step ahead of the game," Robin replies in a tired attempt of a joke. She rests her head against her husband's shoulder, letting out a heavy sigh before speaking again.

"It still hurts, though. Knowing that our own child's gone. I'm trying not to dwell on it too much like before but ... it's difficult to say the least."

"I know, my love," says Chrom, brushing a light kiss against Robin's forehead. "I know. I feel exactly the same. It'll get a little bit easier to deal with over time, though, I promise you that."

"I believe you. After all, you and everyone else has managed to help pull me back onto my feet thus far."

There's a light knock against the open door, and both Chrom and Robin turn to see Olivia standing there. She offers them a compassionate smile in greeting, and the couple returns the gesture.

"Do you mind if I interrupt to take Inigo off your hands? Now that our lunch is over Robin and I've spoken to Frederick, I wish to talk a walk through the gardens with him for a little while."

"Of course," Chrom says, gesturing to the child Robin had been keeping an eye on. Olivia thanks them, before rushing to her son and picking him up into her arms.

"Thank you for offering to watch him for a few moments Robin, I hope all was well."

"He was perfectly well behaved," Robin replies. "And you weren't gone all that long."

"Oh, well -- it doesn't stop me from worrying all the same."

There's a look in her eye that hints at another meaning to her question, yet none in the room decide to voice it out loud. Robin knows what Olivia was really asking, and Olivia finds herself content in uncovering an answering just by watching Robin's actions and expression. Her shoulders seem to relax from the tension that had been gathering within them, and her smile grows all the more grateful.

"Anyway, I'll leave the two of you alone now. There's a garden for someone to admire."

She smiles at her son before turning back to Chrom and Robin, saying goodbye and leaving the room. Both Chrom and Robin watch her go, Robin's hand moving to rest upon her husbands chest whilst his arm still remains wrapped around her. It isn’t until Olivia has long since left that the silence between them is broken once more.

“She was concerned about you.”

“I know she was. She’s almost as bad as you when it comes to worrying,” Robin replies, letting out a sigh. “Still, it feels odd that she’ll be returning to her own home come next week.”

"Well, Olivia did choose to extend her stay to be here for us as support over these past few weeks. You've probably grown used to her being a constant member of the castle due to that."

"Most likely," Robin replies, letting out a yawn. Although it was only a little after lunchtime, she was still tired. As much as Robin was thankful that she was well enough to walk around the castle and it’s grounds once more, she still found herself having to be mindful of the fact that she was still recovering, as well as that she still had to grow accustomed to her old regular pattern of life once more.

"We will still have one additional visitor remaining with us, however," Chrom says. The words cause curiosity to spark in Robin, and as she places a hand over her mouth to cover her yawn, she looks up at Chrom in confusion.

"We will?"

"Yes," Chrom answers. "Lon'qu has requested to stay. And I have decided to grant the request."

"Lon'qu?" Robin asks, turning her body to face Chrom better, her brow growing more furrowed. "Why? I thought he was accompanying Olivia back to Ferox.”

“He wished to help by lending us his hand in training some of the new recruits. I could hardly say no to such a request, especially when we could use his skills. Vaike will probably take his presence as that of a new challenger to spar with, however.”

“Well, Lon’qu was one of our best swordsman. I think that if he wishes to help, then that’s a great thing; for us and for him. Maybe I’ll even try and spar with him myself when I get back into training again.”

“Maybe. But that won’t be happening for a little while yet still,” Chrom says, giving Robin a small frown. “You’re still regathering your strength right now. We can discuss you returning to your training commitments once that’s happened.”

“I expect no less,” Robin replies, giving Chrom a small smile. He brow furrows again afterwards however, and she tilts her head to the side in thought before asking him something. “If Lon’qu is remaining with us for a while though, who will be accompanying Olivia back? We can’t just have her leave on her own.”

“And we won’t be,” Chrom answers, shaking his head. “Frederick’s organising a small group to take her back home. I believe he mentioned Stahl and Sully when we were discussing it earlier, since Olivia’s close to them two also. But either way, you don’t need to worry. She’ll have escorts with her.”

“You two really have been working hard,” Robin says, her eyebrows raising at hearing Chrom’s words. He let’s out a small breath of laughter, looking down for a moment before moving away, letting his arm around Robin fall so that they can lace their fingers together.

“We all have been. Come, you seem like you’ve been on your feet for a while.”

“I suppose I have been,” Robin says, leaving the room with Chrom as they both begin to walk down the hallway. “But it’s better than spending your time in bed for so long, I can assure you.”

“True, which is why we’re heading towards the library now. At least there we can sit down,” Chrom’s hand tightened in Robin’s grip, a moments hesitance in his words before he decided to continue speaking. “We’re looking up candles, aren’t we? That’s what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Robin replies softly. “Just to get an idea of what type we should probably look for. I know it’s only really something for us to use in remembrance, but … I’d still like it to be a nice one.”

“I understand,” Chrom says, turning his head to give Robin a warm, sad smile. “We’ll find something. And when it reaches a month to the day, we’ll light it. Together.”

* * *

The one downfall Robin discovers once she’s back to carrying out her responsibilities is that it appears the rumours about her have begun to hang in the air once more.

It comes to her attention one day when her and Maribelle are on their way to a court meeting together. Robin senses a strange feeling of deja vu as they enter one of the long hallways and see a small circle of two or three nobles gathered to one side, once again gossiping to one another. She thinks little of it at first, until they’re closer and overhear a sentence that is spoken.

“ -- Maybe it was simply a sign that she can’t provide the Kingdom with an heir. After all, I've always said that I sensed she would never be good news to any of us.”

The words cause both Maribelle and Robin to stop moving. An anger begins to bubble from within Robin, different from the hurt and confusion she used to feel when overhearing such talks. It’s a moment for her to realise that Maribelle soon takes a step forward, her posture straightening before her voice rings out.

“Perhaps you have forgotten who it is that you are speaking about,” Comes Maribelle’s words, each of them controlled and enough to strike like daggers. The group of nobles turn quickly towards the sound, their expressions growing shocked when they notice their Queen accompanied by the small noble woman.

“That is your Queen whom you are talking about, and I believe you have been warned before not to spread such disgusting words across the court. Yet it seems your manners are still as abysmal as ever.”

Robin moves forward, wrapped a hand lightly around Maribelle’s arm. The action causes Maribelle to turn to her questioningly, confused at Robin’s actions.

“Milady what --"

“Thank you, Maribelle. But I can take this from here,” Robin says. Maribelle frowns, watching Robin curiously, yet notices the determination that is set both in her eyes and her jaw. She nods, pulling her arm away just as Robin let’s her hold on it drop.

Robin’s attention turns from her friend to the nobles before her, noticing the way that their faces seem to have paled. With little emotion upon her face she walks the small distance that remains between them, stopping just before the first noble and looking at him judgingly.

“Before I could just about put up with you spreading rumours and slanderous lies about me, but no more,” Robin begins. The nobles stand together, Maribelle lingering behind Robin still as she speaks, the tension in the air around them thick.

“I’ve been through too much in the past month, and I’m not about to be pushed around and bullied now. The pain that I’ve felt is something you could _never_ comprehend, and is something that I wouldn’t wish on anyone in this world. Not even any of you. So don’t you even _try t_ o add to it with your own judgements and opinions on me _or_ what happened, because not a single one of your words will count towards anything but in making you look petty, and despicable.”

“The throne still requires an heir --”

“And there _will_ be an heir,” Robin interrupts, cutting off the argument that the nobleman nearest to her had started. Her eyes bore into him, and she watches as he seems to grow uncomfortable under the scrutiny. “But the heir will come when my husband and I feel we _are ready_ to have one. While an heir is to be your future King or Queen they are to be _our child_ to love and care for, _our family_. And no one else holds the decision of when we choose to have that child besides his Lordship and myself. Is that _clear_ to you?”

The group seems to consider whether or not to argue back for a moment, gazes turning to look between one another. The sigh only manages to irritate Robin all the more.

“I said, _is that clear to you?”_ She repeats, tone demanding of an answer. The nobles nod, avoiding her piercing gaze.

“Y-yes, Milady,” The nobleman nearest to her says.

Robin takes a step back, watching the nobles as they look up at her again before nodding towards the end of the corridor.

“Good. Now make your way to the council meeting and don’t let me catch you spreading such disgraceful words again.”

The nobles rush off, taking no moment to pause and look back at their Queen. Robin watches them until they finally leave through the door on the other side of the hall, before finally sighing and reaching up to rub a hand against her forehead.

“That … was rather impressive,” Maribelle says. Robin hears her footsteps as she approaches her side once more, and she turns to give her friend a small smile.

“I’m sorry,” Robin says, letting her hand drop by her side. “I appreciated the fact that you were defending me, but I thought that it would have been better if perhaps I dealt with them directly for a change. If they’re ever going to take me seriously, it’s best if I attempt to stand my ground.”

“No, don’t you dare apologise,” Maribelle replies. “I mean it when I say that was impressive. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them go so pale so quickly. You only had to look at them after you started speaking and they seemed ready to run away!”

Robin let’s out a huff of laughter at that, shaking her head as Maribelle smiles beside her.

“Come along, darling,” Maribelle continues. “Let’s make our way to this council meeting. I can’t wait to see them try to avoid looking at you whenever you explain anything to the group, it’ll sure beat hearing them constantly picking petty arguments with all the people they don’t agree with. No doubt Chrom will want to know what happened to cause them to be put in their place for a change!”

“Let’s just focus on getting through the meeting first, shall we Maribelle? We can share stories with friends later,” Robin says, a small, light laugh leaving her lips as she continues to watch Maribelle try to guess what the court meeting would end up like.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock at her door has Robin lifting her eyes up from the intricate plans and numerous pieces of paper she's been working on. Her lips curl up into a warm smile at her guest, the image of her husband standing in the doorway a welcome sight.

"Chrom," Says Robin, lowering the quill she holds in her hand. Quickly she realises the somewhat tired expression he's wearing, something that could easily be unnoticed by others that did not know him as well as she did.

"Do you have a moment to spare? You look as if you're busy, so if not I can find you again later instead --"

"Don't be silly," Robin cuts in. She sets the quill down on the table, rising to her feet so that she could make her way around her desk towards where Chrom stands across the room. "I always have time for you, you know that. I was only sorting out a plan on how to best approach our recent bandit problem anyway, that was all."

"You were?" Chrom asks, earning a nod from Robin in return. He lets out a breath, almost as if relieved by her words. "Good. That's actually what I wanted to speak with you about."

Curiously, Robin tilts her head to one side. The meeting to decide on what the best approach was to take with the bandit group that had been sighted in one of the nearby towns had only been held earlier that morning, and neither Frederick nor Chrom had added anything more or seemed as if they had anything pressing them within their minds to add. Robin can't help but to wonder what it was that could have changed to have Chrom wanting to speak more about it so soon afterwards.

"Oh?" She asks, watching as Chrom moves to flop himself down into one of the seats near where he’s standing. He lets out a sigh as he does so, and Robin perches on the edge of her desk as she watches him. "Has something else happened that I need to be aware of?"

"No," Chrom replies, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I do however have a request, and one which I would like your advice on also."

"My advice?"

Opening his eyes again, Chrom looks across at Robin and gives her a small smile.

"Yes. Both as my tactician ... and as my wife."

"Oh. Right," Robin replies, confused as to what could require the input of both roles. She shuffles her feet slightly so she's sitting up a little bit straighter, keeping her eyes locked on Chrom as she continues to speak. "Well, you have both. What is it you need to speak with me about?"

A pause, and Robin can see simply by judging the expression he is wearing that Chrom is searching for the words he needs to ask whatever it is that's bothering him.

"I'm thinking of leading the group out myself this time."

At the words Robin's eyebrows rise, yet before she can say anything Chrom's words are rushing out of his mouth, speaking as if he expects Robin to object and reject the idea almost instantly.

"Before you say anything, I'd like to say that I know you'd rather I wouldn't. But I've taken care of such tasks since before I was set to inherit the throne. I consider this to be a sensible option, as the town is one that has only recently managed to receive the supplies needed for the restorations needed within it, and I think that it would rise morale for the citizens to see their own King aiding in their safety. Especially since we had to miss our scheduled visit a few months back."

Robin watches him as she speaks, listening to the points he raises. She crosses her arms over her chest as she lets him explain his thoughts, nodding at points to show she was listening, until eventually she finds she is able to respond.

"Is this actually just because of the benefit it would have towards the town itself, or because you yourself feel that you could benefit from a bit of freedom from your duties in the castle at the moment?"

Chrom lets out a groan at Robin's words, letting his face fall into his hand. Robin can't help but to let out a slight chuckle at the sight, recognising it as one which was made whenever she had managed to hit the nail right on the head.

"I should know by now that nothing gets past you, shouldn't I?" Chrom asks, rubbing his hand against his eyes before pulling it away again, looking back at Robin and smiling again at her amusement.

"You really should," Robin answers, nodding sagely. "I know you well, after all. And if there's one thing I've always known about you, it's that you prefer to be active in the action, and not just simply controlling it from a seat on the sidelines."

Robin gives him a sly smile, one which Chrom can't help but to shake his head at. She's explained his nature perfectly, knowing that Chrom will at heart always be a soldier first before anything else. She knew that if it weren't for his title he wouldn't even have to be discussing his decision with her; that the possibility would be he'd already been assigned to scope out the news along with the others Robin and he would assign to send out, and that he'd already be defending the Kingdom his family keeps a watchful eye over by wielding his own blade in hand.

The only thing which stops him from doing so is the throne he'd been left to sit upon.

"Well, other than that .." Chrom continues, breaking eye contact with Robin briefly out of bashfulness. "What are your thoughts?"

"My main thought right now is concern for the other duties you carry. Have you considered what will happen with them?"

"Of course I have," Chrom quickly responds. "Any seals or official papers I made sure to complete ahead of time anyway, and I can easily hand over any particularly pressing matters to others while I'm away should the need to do so arise. The only worry I'd have is if any of our citizens were to come to us for an appeal of some kind. I’d hate for them to wish for a moment to talk about something only to find there was no one there to hear what they had to say.”

"You don't have to worry about that," answers Robin, shaking her head and leaning her hands back on the desk. Chrom's attention focuses on her once more with a look of confusion, listening as she continues. "I can always hold any appeals that may need seeing to whilst you’re away. I assume it wouldn't matter who people saw, just as long as one of us are able to do so."

Chrom eyes widen at Robin’s suggestion. "You'd be willing to do that?" He asks.

"Of course," Robin nods, her tied back hair bobbing swiftly in movement. "I may need someone to help me considering it's not something I've had to do before, but at least we'll be able to keep updated on any other pressing matters within the Kingdom which we need to be aware of."

"I could ask Maribelle to help advise you?" Chrom suggests. "I know she has some knowledge on such things. I'd say Lissa, but I fear most of her memories of such meetings only stem back as far as to when Emm used to hold them, and she was still very young to really understand the full importance of them."

"Maribelle sounds like a perfect person to suggest," Robin answers.

She shifts, pushing herself away from her desk and standing, slowly beginning to walk around it back to where her papers rest upon in a heap upon it.

"You're lucky that I was already planning on assigning Frederick to aid in this task, it makes it easier keeping the two of your close together in my strategy plans. Although I admit, it'll be a little bit odd without the both of you around the castle for a while."

"It's just for a few weeks," Chrom says, rising from his own seat and walking towards Robin. "I'd ask you to come with me, but it makes little sense for us both to drop our other duties for this. I'd feel better knowing the Kingdoms in your safe and capable hands until I return."

"That's a lot of responsibility for you to place on one person," Robin teases, glancing at her husband and sharing a smile with him. "It’s a good thing for you that I know I can handle it."

“I never for a second thought you couldn’t,” Answers Chrom.

He leans forward to press a light kiss upon Robin’s forehead, and Robin let’s out a small chuckle as he does so. She quickly moves away after, gazing at the papers she had been busy with beforehand and letting her hands search and read through them. Beside her Robin can sense Chrom watching her, and after a few moments hears the shuffle of fabric as he shifts, reaching up with a hand to rub at a spot at the back of his neck.

“If you intend to have Frederick also assigned to this task, then I must tell you that I intend to have Lon’qu more involved in things here until my return.”

“Lon’qu?” Robin asks, looking up from her papers again with a furrowed brow. “Why Lon’qu? He’ll be busy aiding in training some of our recruits.”

“That’s part of the reason why,” Chrom replies. Robin’s confusion grows, trying to work out what Chrom is suggesting with his decision. “Lon’qu is one of the best swordsmen we have, even you’ve said that before. Considering that Frederick will more than likely be by my side during the duration of this journey, I’d feel much better knowing that you had someone here who could look over you.”

“This is about safety, isn’t it?” Robin asks, realisation suddenly dawning on her.

“Mostly, yes,” Chrom admits. “It just makes sense, Robin. Lon’qu is someone whom I know you trust, and who I also trust. As capable as I know you are it’s sensible for someone else to be by your side, especially should anything arise which requires you leaving the castle and it’s grounds. And with it being Lon’qu, I know that the two of you can also continue aiding the recruits with the others together.”

Robin considers Chrom’s words, letting them settle fully and ground themselves into her mind. She understands the logic behind them, knowing by her own experiences that she always felt there was little reason to worry about her husband’s safety whenever he was seeing to things in the communities they strived to guide and protect whilst he had Frederick by his side. Chrom was correct in saying that the same made sense for her, and Robin could never object or argue about Lon’qu’s talents with a blade. So she nods in agreement.

“Alright. If it makes you feel better, then I can agree to your suggestion.”

She turns back to her papers, knowing that Chrom’s more than likely content in her decision.

“Thank you,” She hears him say. “Truly. And thank you for your support with my wishes to lead the group.”

“Ah, I do recall I never actually said that I supported them outright, did I now?” Robin asks, turning to Chrom once more with a grin. She catches his momentarily stunned expression and laugh at the picture of it, shaking her head before bridging the gap between the two of them and wrapping her arms around him. “If this is what you wish, then of course I support you. Just make sure to stay safe whilst you’re out there, won’t you? I need you to come back home to me afterwards, preferably in one piece.”

“Oh, Robin,” Chrom says, reaching up with a gloved hand to brush away a piece of Robin’s hair. “I’ll always come back to you. You know that.”

* * *

Three days pass until Robin finds herself being the most important figure within the castle walls.

She watches as Chrom leads his group out in the distance from one of the hallway windows on the second floor, her arms folded around herself and her face void of any lightness. Within her something doesn’t feel quite right, as if a sensation of uncertainty swims within the very pit of her stomach. The feeling had been there ever since she’d first heard about the bandits hassling one of their nearby towns. She just hadn’t known why it had suddenly filled her, or how to really explain it to anyone.

Over the past year as Queen, Robin has known many a time where they have had to look into cases of bandits, thieves and other groups threatening or bothering their citizens. Each time they had proven to simply be small problems, acting more or less by themselves and for their own merit and easy enough to deal with one way or another. Yet one thing did appear to be a reoccurring theme between each of them.

Every group had been Plegian.

At first the thought had been that the groups were nothing more than the remains of Gangrel's supporters, those that couldn't abide by new rulings and that felt their old kings death had been unjust. Robin however was beginning to wonder if there wasn't more than meets the eye to what was happening. After all, Chrom had mentioned to her long ago just after they'd met that Plegia was desperate at trying to lure their country out to war, could it be that fact hadn't really changed regardless of their throne still remaining unoccupied?

That was another point of concern which troubled Robin. With Gangrel dead and no one left in his direct bloodline to take his place, Plegia was left still searching for a new ruler. News had been spreading over the past couple of months of the potential candidates that had been deemed suitable, and it was only a matter of time before someone was finally chosen. Robin wasn't even sure if any of the candidates could prove to be any better than their predecessor.

"You seem troubled."

Robin's ears are deaf to the sound of footsteps approaching behind her, and it isn't until the voice speaks that she realises she's no longer alone. She turns to her side slightly, just enough so she can catch a glance at where Lon'qu stands a few feet behind her.

"And here I thought you would be busy out on the training grounds at this time of the day," She replies, turning to look back out of the window once more.

"I would be, had Chrom not asked me to make sure I looked for you after he left."

Robin lets out a huff of a laugh at that. Even when they were separated, Chrom still manages to find some way to make sure she's alright. It's to be expected really, Robin guesses, although she has to admit she hadn't thought she'd be seeing Lon'qu until later in the day.

A silence passes over the two of them for a long while, until eventually the sound of Lon'qu's voice breaks it.

"So, what is it?"

"What is what?" Robin asks, frowning slightly.

"What is it that troubles you?"

Robin considers the question for a moment, before bowing her head down asit slowly shook.

"Nothing," She says. "It's just my thoughts getting the better of me, that's all."

Lon'qu hums to himself, another period of silence falling over them.

"He'll come back," Lon'qu eventually says again. "If that's what you’re worried about."

"It's not, but I thank you for your words all the same," Robin says, sighing as she finally turns away from the window fully and towards Lon'qu. "I don't suppose you've heard anything about those favoured for the Plegian throne? Any rumours, or news?"

"I've heard some things," Lon'qu answers, his own frown deepening as his gaze falls to the ground. "I heard there's three, and that they're going to pick a ruler a few weeks from now."

Robin nods, recalling the information from a meeting where Frederick had relayed it to everyone present.

"Any names?" She asks, wondering if more has reached the talks of the towns since the last wave of gossip hit.

"There was Ekanta, a noble woman brought up in the Plegian court since she was a child. Tarak; whose family has been serving the country for a number of generations from what I've heard. And the last is Validar, who seems to have appeared out of almost nowhere in the favours, but appears to already be leader to some kind of ancient religion."

Robin's eyes narrow at the names. She's only heard of one; Tarak, whose family she can recall reading briefly about in history tomes and old scrolls. The last name sends a shiver down her spine for some reason, and a wave of discomfort washes over her and joins the already knotted emotions tied within her stomach.

"Why do you ask this Robin? Is it important?"

"I'm not sure," Robin answers, breaking out of her thoughts. "It might be, if this new batch of bandits end up being Plegians again."

"You think there could be a link between the two."

It's more of a statement than a question, and Robin finds herself humming in response this time. She can tell Lon'qu's thinking along her same line of thoughts, even if he were perhaps somewhat confused to how she had considered the correlation to begin with.

"I think it's something we should be wary about," Robin says. "But not something we need to focus our full attentions on right now. There are plenty other things we need to sort out and work through first."

"Would you like me to keep a listen for any more news until the others return?" Lon'qu asks. Finally, Robin turns, giving him a small and thankful smile.

"That would be good, but don't feel like you have to go too far out of your way to do so. After all, it could just be me overthinking things."

She paused, noticing that Lon'qu's expression hadn't changed. Robin pushes her shoulders back and stands a little straighter, attempting to regain the determined and controlled posture she normally wears when carrying out her duty.

"Come," She says, beginning to slowly walk towards the staircase which leads to the floor below. "Let's go to the training grounds. I can spar with you for a while before Vaike arrives with your recruits and I need to return to work."

"As you wish. Only this time, don't depend simply on only using killing edge blades. It's a technique which is growing predictable to expect now."

Lon'qu follows behind Robin as they walk, and although she lets out a laugh at his ever serious words, the unease within Robin from before still doesn't shift. She is concerned that something greater lurks around the corner for them, and it worries her considering her gut feeling has rarely ever proved her wrong before.

A storm approaches them, that much is certain. Robin's simply unsure of how far ahead in their future it is until it strikes.

* * *

“And you say the pegasus has been in your fields for a few days now?”

“Yes, Milady.”

Before her, Robin watches as the citizen -- a middle-aged man with a mess of brown hair resting upon his head reminiscent to that of a small birdsnest -- nods their head. She considers what they have revealed to her, confused as to how a pegasus has managed to find itself so far out and away from it’s usual herds. It’s not particularly unheard of, yet it is still somewhat unusual a thing to happen, and Robin suspects the animal is probably lost and scared itself.

From where she sits she glances to a figure standing close to her side, meeting with Maribelle’s own look of bewilderment. If they did not have company standing before them Robin suspects Maribelle would be voicing her thoughts out rightly to her as she has grown so accustomed to doing by now, however given the circumstances she decides to remain silent for the time being. Knowing she has to think of something to help with the dilemma she’s been presented with Robin turns back to the man, her mind quickly working to form a suggestion which would aid everyone.

“I’ll inform our pegasus knights, they’ll be able to send someone to your fields to take the pegasus from you. If any of your crops are damaged, we can provide you with the gold you would have made from their profit.”

“No payment will be necessary, Milady. The creature hasn’t managed to destroy any of our fields crops so far. My wife was the one to first notice it, and we were more concerned of what would be best to do for the creatures own safety.”

“Well, I thank you for informing us of this piece of valuable information,” Robin answers, giving the man a warm smile. “The pegasus will be seen and cared to as soon as possible, I assure you. We will find it a good home.”

“Thank you, Milady.”

The man gives a small bow, before turning to walk out of the room. Robin watches as he leaves, and once she's sure he’s gone she let’s out a heavy sigh, slumping her shoulders slightly from where she had been keeping her posture straight for most of the morning. She reaches up with one hand to rub at an ache forming at the base of her neck, trying to relieve some of the tension which has formed there over the duration of all the talks she’s had to sit through.

“I’ll never stop being constantly amazed at how Chrom appears to manage sitting through these things without any complaint,” says Robin, breaking the quietness which had fallen over the room. To her side she hears laughter, her gaze turning to catch Maribelle watching her with a hand pressed against her lips.

“Years of training, darling,” Maribelle replies, letting her hand drop to her side. “Chrom’s been used to this lifestyle since birth. He's had to sit through many when his older sister ruled, and he's been schooled from a young age on royal affairs. Compared to all of that, you're still new to some of the tasks you don’t need to carry out very often. Besides, I wouldn't say he never complains.”

“Still,” Robin says, stretching her arms out in front of her. “He has a lot more patience with these sorts of things than I do. I just hope that I dealt with things in a way he would approve of.”

“Your advice to all the people who saw you today was fine, Robin. As far as I can tell, you dealt with everything in the best way you saw possible. With a little bit of aid from me at times too, of course.” She flashes a smile, causing Robin to shake her head and let out a small chuckle of her own. “Do not forget that this sort of job is not something one does alone. Even your husband has Frederick by his side to offer advice.”

Robin finds herself nodding at those words, knowing that Maribelle’s words were the truth. Slowly, she rises to her feet, glad for the opportunity finally to stretch her legs after sitting down for so long.

“Do you know if Sumia has anything important planned for the day?” She asks Maribelle, turning once again to face the woman. Maribelle gives a shake of her head, taking a step closer towards Robin.

“As far as I know, she’ll be with her pegasus as usual. Unless she’s decided to meet with Stahl again. I hear she’s been baking pies for him quite often as of late.”

“I’ll check the barracks for her first a little later. If she’s not there, then I’ll see if Cordelia’s about instead.”

“I’ll come with you,” Maribelle replies. “You’re going to ask about them seeing to the stray pegasus in that man’s fields, aren’t you? It’s been a little while since I last visited our pegasi friends, it’ll be good for me to see them again. Maybe Cordelia will even find one thats mane needs brushing again. I always find that soothing.”

Robin begins to walk, Maribelle following by her side as they leave the room they were to enter the long hallway outside. Maribelle’s enthusiasm causes a smile to rise itself upon Robin’s lips, and it’s moments like the one she’s experiencing now where she understands perfectly well how Maribelle and Lissa manage to be such loyal and close friends to one another.

“I am going to ask them about that, yes. I feel that Sumia would be best for the job, considering she just has this way that makes it easier for her to calm the animals she meets compared to the rest of us. Which is perfect for us right now, as I fear the pegasus may be a bit skittish if a group of our knights were to suddenly approach them all at once.”

“That’s true. I just wonder where it could have come from.”

“I may have a theory about that, too.” Robin adds, referring to something that had passed through her mind only a little while earlier.

“Oh?” Maribelle asks, glancing towards Robin for a moment in interest. Robin’s brow narrows ever so slightly in thought, and she pauses for a second before deciding to respond.

“I think the pegasus may have originally been one of ours. Back when Phila looked over the squadron,” Robin pauses, hesitating to continue for a moment as she remembers the friends they had unfortunately lost so quickly. “I have a hunch that it managed to get free and survive somehow during Gangrel’s attack on our knights. We don’t know where it could have been hiding for the past year, but we do know that it’s rather unusual for a creature as timid as pegasi can be to remain in one place for so long if it’s not wounded in any way. And by the sounds of things from what that man told us, it carries no wounds like the one Sumia looked after a few years ago did. Otherwise he would have mentioned them."

“Hmmm,” Maribelle hums, allowing Robin’s thoughts to settle in her mind. “That’s something I admit I hadn’t considered, but by the way that you’ve explained it, it does make sense. There’s just one problem though.”

“And what’s that?” Robin asks.

“What if the pegasus isn’t one of ours, and is really just a lost stray?”

Robin pauses, turning to walk around a corner and noticing the doors ahead of the both of them. Her smile returns, and she glances at Maribelle again quickly before responding.

“Then we’ll figure out what the best course of action is to take when we find out for certain. Either way, we’re still very sparse in the number of pegasi we care for these days, and any that appear like they could aid us or that seem to form attachments towards any of our fliers are welcome to remain a part of our forces.”

\------ --------- ------

Finding Sumia proves to be an easier task than expected in the end.

She's busy watching over the other pegasi, Cordelia around also, and when Robin informs them of the news they had received earlier that same morning, both of the woman's expressions grow in surprise. Sumia even seems somewhat excited at the prospect of finding another pegasus after so long, and Robin imagines that she longs for the days when the stables at the Shepherd’s barracks used to hold many of them.

Both Sumia and Cordelia agree to look into things as soon as possible, promising to report to Robin as soon as they find out if the stray is one of their old missing companions or not. Which is how Robin finds herself a couple of days later being approached by Sumia as she searches the barracks for where she could have misplaced her tacticians cloak.

It's the call of her name that catches Robin’s attention, and she turns around just in time to spot Sumia tripping over her own feet once again as she makes her way towards her. Quickly Robin moves into action, rushing over and reaching out with her hands so that she could help steady her friend before she falls flat onto the hard ground.

"Woah, steady," Robin says, holding onto Sumia's arms tightly. "Are you alright?"

"I am now!” Sumia replies with a short chuckle, her cheeks growing red in her embarrassment. “I'm so sorry Robin. Gods, I don't know when I'll finally learn to stop tripping over like that. You’d think I’d get the hang of things by now wouldn’t you?"

"It's alright. Just ... maybe take it easier when you’re walking?" Robin suggests. She waits until she's sure Sumia has both her footing and balance sorted out, letting go of her when she’s certain Sumia doesn’t need her support anymore. "What is it that you called me for?"

"Well I was originally going to try and look for you later to tell you, but then I saw you around here. Perfect timing really!" She smiles brightly, and Robin simply gives her a somewhat confused yet amused look in return. "We found the pegasus you had us look for the other day. And you’ll be very happy to hear that it was one of our old ones!"

"Really?" Robin asks, her confusion disappearing and being replaced by an expression of hopefulness. Sumia nods excitedly, seemingly over the moon with the latest discovery.

"Yes! At first Cordelia and I weren't too sure when we spotted her from a distance, but she responded to us really well once we approached her. When we got close enough we realised the markings on her wings were familiar, and by the time we brought her back she seemed so happy to finally be home again!"

Sumia’s words leave her lips in an excited rush, and Robin’s heart feels light in relief at the sound of the happy reunion. Her brow creases slightly however as she grows confused by something Sumia mentions, and once she’s sure that she’s finished speaking Robin can’t help but to voice her curiosity.

“That’s wonderful news Sumia, really. But wing markings?” She asks. Sumia looks back at her brightly, allowing Robin the opportunity to continue. “What sort of markings do you mean?”

“Oh. Of course,” Sumia responds. “I sometimes forget that spotting the little things about the pegasi isn’t something everyone does regularly. Although...”

Sumia's words drift off, and Robin continues to watch her curiously. She reaches into the long coat she's wearing to retrieve a small little book, beginning to flick through it as she searches for something. Robin waits patiently in the quiet that falls between them, wondering what it is Sumia is looking for, before finally Sumia manages to find it.

"Here," She says, turning the book so that Robin can get a better look at what's on the page. Robin cranes her neck to the side slightly, quickly realising that the page Sumia has turned to shows a detailed sketch of a pegasus's wing span.

"This is a sketch of the wings of the pegasus we found," Sumia clarifies. She removes her hand forward, pointing at areas upon the drawings. "If you look carefully, you can see that the wings have odd, slightly goldish tints at the edges of some of the feathers. Do you see them?"

"I do," Robin answers, noticing the colours Sumia's mentioning. They're small hints of colour, appearing as they were delicately sprinkled on like tiny specks of stardust.

"Those are unique of the pegasus we found," Sumia explains. " You see, each pegasus has their own unique markings somewhere on them. Quite often they're found in the wing feathers, but sometimes they can be found on other parts of their coat." She begins to flick through the small book again, finding another picture to show Robin. "We can tell if a pegasus is one of ours or not by comparing the markings, or we add them to this book if we gain new ones."

Robin glances at the next image, noticing the differences between it compared to the first one. She can't help but to be amazed at how much attention goes into looking after and building a bond with the pegasi, and slowly she finds herself beginning to understand why Sumia and Cordelia are the perfect knights for their roles. They were passionate about the pegasi, and knowing such small details about them was something that simply came natural to them compared to others.

"Where did this book come from?" Robin asks, nodding towards the book in her hands. It's one she can tell has been cared for a lot, and judging by the way Sumia's smile falters slightly, Robin can tell there's a sentimental story attached.

"It was Phila's," Sumia says sadly. "She used to add them to the book so we could all refer to them if we needed to or for teaching material. Other recruits added their own things from time to time to, but it started off as her idea."

Robin smiles softly, sensing the sadness which is laced within what Sumia is saying. She understands well how much Sumia and the other, older pegasus knights and flyers that remain with them miss Phila, and how saddened by the tragedy of her death. And yet her heart grows warm at the signs of them still using the remaining pieces of guidance she had left behind from her lead. It was as if a piece of her still remained as a comfort to those who need her wisdom.

"That's a lovely idea, and one I'm glad to see has come to be of use to us," Robin says, her smile still warm and comforting. "I'm also thankful to hear she's been settling in, it's always nice to hear a happy ending all around for these things."

"We still want to see how she fairs otherwise," Sumia continues. "After all that happened within the last war we're unsure if the poor thing will be able to be used to aid us in combat anymore, but even if she can't then she can still be useful for helping us to train our newer fliers."

"Do whatever you feel is right and well for her. If anyone knows best for her well being, it'd be you and Cordelia. Just make sure that whatever you decide you let either myself or Chrom know when he returns."

"Of course," Sumia replies, nodding. "I'm about to find some food to feed them now. Oh! Before I forget ..."

Her words drift off, and for the first time during their conversation Robin notices the familiar sight of something draped over Sumia's arm. Picking the item up Robin realises it the cloak she had been searching for, and another wave of relief washes over her as Sumia hands it to her.

"I bumped into Lon'qu, who told me it was best to give this to you when I saw you, before you started panicking too much. He said you'd left it behind when the both of you were sparring earlier."

"I was wondering where it had gone," Robin says with a light chuckle, reaching for the cloak. The soft touch of the fabric is a comfort to feel beneath her fingertips. "Thank you. I was beginning to worry that I'd have to eventually tell Chrom I'd lost it. I'm not sure that would have been the best news to share with him on his return, especially considering the trouble had finding it again in the first place."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have minded even if you had," Sumia pauses, tilting her head to one side and watch as Robin drapes the cape over her shoulders before speaking again. "When is he due to return, do you know?"

"Anytime over the next few days," Robin replies, pulling the sleeves down over her arms. She let's out a relieved sigh once she's done. "It really depends on how things went for them all."

"I hope they went well," Sumia says, her tone concerned. Robin flashes another reassuring smile her way.

"I'm sure it has. By the sounds of things it seemed a simple enough task. Anyway," Robin pauses, taking in a breath for a second. "I should be heading back to finish writing up some of the papers I still have left to work on. Keep up with all the work that's been going on around here yourselves, alright?"

"We will. And I'll be sure to update you about how the pegasus settles in."

"Good, I look forward to hearing more about her progress. See you later, Sumia."

Robin raises her hand to give a small wave as she starts to walk away, watching Sumia as she returns the act back. She continues to smile as she leaves, until eventually Robin turns to look ahead of her and the smile falters. There's still a lingering concern at the back of her mind, one she knows can only be relieved once her husband returns home safe and sound, yet the reminder that it would be any day now of which they should expect the group to return caused Robin to be on edge most of the time. She suspects it's a mixture of apprehension for Chrom's return joint with her growing concerns of where Ylisse's future with Plegia will lead them once a new ruler is brought to light.

Either way, Robin's thankful to be able to keep herself busy for the time being.

* * *

She finds herself rushing at a hurried pace, the heels of her feet clacking against the stone ground with every step she makes.

Word had reached Robin's ears of the groups return whilst she had been speaking with Cordelia, Lon'qu having found the both of them in the stables when he delivered the news. A warmth starting from her chest had burst and spread itself through her entire body, and it took very little convincing from the both of her friends before she was heading back to the castle. She hadn’t been running, yet even so Robin finds herself having to slow her pace somewhat once she eventually reaches the main halls, pausing and catching her breath for a second before moving forward to where she knew both Chrom and Frederick would already most likely be.

The door to the room that the three of them have regular discussions in comes into view, and as she moves closer towards it Robin notices light peeking out from the open crack. The sound of conversation follows the discovery, familiar voices which Robin recognises instantly, and which she had missed more than she could have imagined she would whilst saying farewell only two weeks prior.

" -- you would have us do, Milord. I do however feel we must exercise caution, regardless."

"You saw the bandits Frederick, there was no mistaking they were Plegian. I believe that once things settle in their own land, they'll move away from ours."

"That is if their next ruler is a just one. We must pray that they do not follow in the Mad Kings footsteps."

Robin pauses. The conversation is similar to one she had brought up with Lon'qu not moments after the group had left, her concerns matching Frederick's almost identically. Robin can't help but to be a bit stunned by Chrom's flexibility over matters, yet then again he had always preferred to be ever the optimist when duty would allow. Still, anything related to Plegia was a sensitive subject which deserved to be monitored anyway, especially with the history their two Kingdoms had with one another...

"I wish to keep our contact with Plegia as low as possible, Frederick. If, when they gain a new ruler these groups begin to fade, then we'll know it was due to unrest and upset after Gangrel's death. If they however continue ... well, then we'll know there’s a problem on our hands which will need further addressing."

"Milord --"

A soft knock interrupts Frederick from speaking. Robin pushes the door open slightly, peeking her head around it slowly and quickly discovering that two briefly confused expressions aimed in her direction morph into ones of happiness at her presence.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting..." Robin begins. Chrom shakes his head immediately, rising from the chair he had been sitting in from behind the large desk within the small room.

"Not at all," He says, stepping towards Robin. "I was beginning to wonder where you were hiding."

His arms wrap around her small frame in an embrace which Robin happily returns, the familiar comfort of him holding her relaxing her instantly.

"Forgive me, I was with Cordelia in the barrack stables. It’s quite a trek from here to there," She pulls out of the embrace after a few, long moments, wary that Frederick still remains present in the room. She did not want to make him feel uncomfortable with their affections. Chrom follows her pattern, although he lets one of his hands brush lightly down her arm as she continues to speak. "Lon'qu had to find me to inform the both of us you'd all returned. I trust all was well?"

"It was exactly what we expected," Chrom replies. "The bandits were taken care of swiftly, and we even managed to return some of the goods they had stolen back to their original owners. Saved them showing up at some market somewhere in a couple of months time at extortionate prices."

"That's good. Anything he's missing out on telling me, Frederick?" Robin turns, gracing the knight with a smile.

"Not much Milady, no. We sustained no server casualties or injuries, and all our soldiers returned safely. The only thing worth adding to what his Lordship has already mentioned is that the bandits held one thing in common with our other similar encounters recently, that being --"

"That they were Plegian," She finishes, causing both men to stare at her. "I heard you speaking about it before I knocked on the door. I had a funny feeling they might have been to begin with actually, but I had hoped to be proven wrong."

"We're still unsure what their intentions are for these nuisances, yet his Lordship prefers us to leave things be for the time being. I, on the other hand believe we should investigate further ..."

"Investigating further at this stage would not do to aid us in any way," Robin replies, shaking her head.

"See? Even Robin agrees," Chrom mentions. He earns a glance from Robin, one which indicates that she hadn't finished speaking. It quickly silences him.

" _However_ \--" She continues. "We should keep a watch and monitor things more. If there's even the slightest sign of these events rising in frequency, or if something appears to change for the worst, then we should act to do something more."

"Not even back five minutes and both my Knight and Queen are already teaming up to convince me of taking a better course of action." Chrom shakes his head, giving a small sigh which is shortly followed by a brief chuckle. "If it'll make the both of you feel better then we'll keep a watch on things until a little after Plegia decides on their new ruler."

"It relieves much of my concern, Milord," Frederick responds, giving a small bow in gratitude.

"Good. Now that we've decided on that, I suggest we all settle back into the regular scheme of things around here. Robin, I want to hear from you everything that's been happening since we left."

"If my Lord and Ladyship don't mind, I request the opportunity to speak with Lady Lissa," Frederick says. Chrom smiles softly at him, nodding his head.

"Of course, she's probably missed you. Feel free to go and say hello to her, we can discuss things together again a little later once everyone’s properly settled back in."

Frederick gives another bow, turning and leaving the two of them alone. As soon as the door softly clicks closed behind him Chrom lets out another sigh, his shoulders relaxing as he reaches up to rub the back of his head, messing up his hair slightly in the process.

"Please tell me things have been calmer here whilst I’ve been gone. Because I'm not sure if I can deal with Frederick worrying over more than everything else which is happening around us right now."

Robin lets out a soft chuckle, stepping forward and reaching up to gently move Chrom's hand. Instead she threads their fingers together, interlacing them in a way that causes a light smile to begin growing upon Chrom's lips.

"Don't worry, everything's just as you left it. Maybe with a few improvements around here and there, of course," She says, leaning up on her toes and forward enough to press a brief, chaste kiss against her husband’s lips.

\------ --------- ------

"Are you reading still?"

The calm, somewhat amused voice catches Robin's attention, causing her to pause so she can turn to look at where her husband stands, arm braced and leaning by the doorway leading to their adjoining bedroom. Robin herself is resting in a chair which looks out across their veranda, her legs draped over one of the cushioned arms in a relatively graceful manner.

"Yes," she replies, giving Chrom a small smile before turning back to the page she had been reading. "It's really interesting. I've been sucked into it every evening for the past week now."

"Hopefully you've not been staying up all night with it," Chrom says, pushing himself away from the doorway and walking over to Robin. He stands just behind where she sits, his hands automatically threading through her long, loose hair and lightly stroking it. "You never have really been able to kick that habit. I can't count how many candles you've gone through singlehandedly by now."

"Don't worry," Robin chuckles. "I've been good and not been doing that. Somehow picturing your disapproval helps to deter the desire to do so slightly."

"Mmm. Good."

Robin tries to get her eyes to follow the line of text staring back at her, yet finds herself growing distracted by the feel of Chrom's lips as they press lightly against her neck. She manages to quickly catch her breath before it begins to hitch at the sudden contact, quickly settling into her own amusement at his affections.

"Chrom."

"Robin." Chrom replies, words somewhat muffled from where his mouth rests against her neck. Robin tilts her head ever so slightly, glancing as best she can in his general direction.

"Are you trying to distract me right now?"

"I'm not sure," Chrom replies. "Why? Is it working?"

Robin resists the urge to laugh, instead choosing to mark her page and close the book. She turns her head slightly so that she can look at Chrom properly, reaching a hand up and resting it against Chrom's cheek, making sure to keep him close to her still.

"It might be," She says. "It might help however to know what it is you are hoping to achieve."

"I'd hoped you'd be able to tell." Chrom reaches for Robin's hand, pressing a kiss to the palm quickly and pressing it closer to his cheek. "It's been difficult to really spend time alone with you today outside of our duties. I don't like it. After all, all I really want now that I'm home is to spend time with the person I've missed more than anyone else."

"If it's any consolation," Robin begins, pressing her forehead against her husbands tenderly. "I've missed you just as much. And I'm very thankful you've returned to me safely."

"I’ll always return to you, my love. Always."

As they had been speaking, the small distance remaining between them had lessened, the two of them inching closer and closer to one another instinctively. All it takes is a moment's breath before Chrom closes it completely, and Robin can feel the softness of his lips brush lightly against her own. It's a whispers touch, featherlight almost, yet is enough for all of Robin's thoughts to dissolve. All Robin knows to do is to respond in kind, slowly beginning to move her lips against her husbands, prompting him to do the same.

Robin melts into the kiss, her other hand moving away from where she's holding her forgotten book on her lap to instead wrap it around the base of Chrom's neck, letting the tips of her fingers thread their way through locks of blue hair. Chrom's own hand at some point rests at the small of her back, guiding her ever so slightly before he frees his other, using his arm instead to gather her legs where they're resting over the chairs arm still. All the while they continue to trade kisses between one another, each one growing more than the one before it, until eventually Robin feels herself being lifted as Chrom rises to stand.

"This is better than what I had in mind," He says as he begins to walk them both into their bed chambers, causing Robin to give him a fond roll of her eyes as she smiles back and makes sure both her arms are wrapped securely and comfortably around his neck.

"Don't try that with me. This is exactly what you had in mind, I know it."

"Well," Chrom answers. "Perhaps it was a little."

Robin lets out a small laugh at the words, shaking her head at the answer. Instead of speaking she chooses to lean forward and press her lips against his again, relishing in the sensations surrounding and consuming her as they both begin to fall upon the waiting softness of their comfortable bed.

* * *

"Milord. Our reports indicate that some of the nobles of Valm are attempting negotiations against the unrest building within their Kingdom."

Robin looks up at the sound of Frederick’s voice, tearing her attention away from the scroll she had been previously been reading from. Quietly she begins to slowly roll it back up again, keeping her hearing focused on the discussion which was currently happening.

Rumours of the problems happening overseas in Valm had been slowly rising for a number of months now. All the reports which had managed to reach Ylisse had so far seemed to be not too serious as to require any kind of aid, or showed that those attempting to find a solution themselves were trying their best with their own resources at hand. Yet it still was a cause for concern for both Chrom and Robin.

For a long time Robin had been somewhat upset that she hadn’t been informed about what was simmering once news first reached them little under a year ago. At first she couldn’t understand why she had been left out of such important knowledge, especially since no one really knew what was around the corner for Valm and it’s people, yet when she discovered that it had been kept from her in order to help her focus on recovering after her miscarriage, Robin was able to see what both Chrom and Frederick’s intentions had been. Things seemed to have been at somewhat of a standstill after that, until recently.

As more messages came their way each month, Robin could not help but to grow all the more concerned, feeling the tension that those around her also felt from the unknown. Both Olivia and Virion had been near silent about what was happening, only ever sending a message occasionally to inform their friends that things were well despite what was happening, and that any aid would be requested if the courts felt it were needed. Each message was brief and rushed, a fact which did very little to settle either the young King or Queen’s concerns.

It didn’t help either that Ylisse was still in the process of rebuilding their own forces. They had no resources at their disposal which they could use for an overseas visit, and as much as they may wish to learn more about what was happening in one of their ally Kingdom's located an ocean away, Ylisse had other matters to focus it's attention on. After all, there was still the neighbouring Kingdom of Plegia to consider; the unknown truth of whether to see them as a threat still or if they would grow into a land of neutrality now Gangrel was gone. With all the matters around them, the inner disruptions of Valm were not quite serious enough to prompt an intervention.

All the same, sometimes Robin wishes they did hold such power to simply just travel there, to be able to lend their hand easily and provide their friends with all the support and help they required.

“Has there been any further word on what exactly is happening over there?” Chrom asks, tearing Robin out of her thoughts. She can tell simply by the tone of his voice that his feelings are identical to her own right now; a mixture of both confusion and helplessness.

“No Milord. All that is mentioned is that the trouble is threatening to overrule in power somehow. However that … really could refer to almost anything. I cannot say anything for certainty.”

“And it really would do no use for us all to jump to our own conclusions at this early time.”

A sigh passes from Chrom’s lips, his hand reaching up to rub at a series of creases forming upon his brow. Robin sit’s up a little straighter in her seat, searching her mind for anything she could say or suggest which could be useful in some way, however small.

"It would not. If we had the resources available to us, I would suggest we send a few ambassadors over to visit and try to lend our allies their support in some way. But given the current state of things --"

"Ylisse has never had any need for ships or boats, Frederick," interrupts Chrom. "And the only way we could find some is to visit a neighbouring Kingdom. Yet I don't feel waiting on Plegia's doorsteps right now would be very smart, and journeying to Ferox makes little sense when we know as little so we do."

“So what _can_ we do?” Robin asks, causing the attention to fall onto her. “Are we expected to wait?”

“I fear we have very little selection of choice available to us right now,” Frederick says, shaking his head and letting his gaze drop as he does. “We cannot act in any way with such little information. It would be unwise, and we could end up hindering any progress that is being made at present instead of aiding to move it forward.”

“No,” Robin answers, shaking her head. Her jaw is set firm, determination beginning to grow. “No, there has to be _something_. I can look and try to find any tactical advice we could use, or I could --”

“Robin,” Chrom interrupts. She turns to him, spotting the expression he wears upon his face. It is one which silently tells her to stop, that shows she is not the only one on the room wishing things were always easily solved. “Not right now. When we learn more, we’ll find the correct path to take to help our friends. For right now however, all we can do is believe that they’re capable enough to find a diplomatic solution to their troubles.”

Robin deflates slightly at Chrom’s words. She can’t argue with what he’s saying, yet it still frustrates her terribly that there’s no easy fix available for them to use right now. Chrom’s gaze lingers on her for a moment, before he slowly turns back to Frederick once more.

“We’ll continue to keep an eye on things. But the moment a report comes in about this that has the slightest change, bring it to us immediately. Until then, we’ll just have to hope that things don’t get any worse.”

“Very well Milord,” Frederick replies, bowing.

He turns to leave, and as he does both Robin and Chrom watch him. She crosses her arms, an uneasy feeling building within her, one which hadn’t been there before the report had been presented to them.

“I don’t like that we still can’t really do anything to help,” She murmurs, letting her gaze fall down to the desk once again. The room is quiet around them, so much so that Robin is able to hear the soft sound of her husbands reply.

“Neither do I.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Plegia's new ruler has been chosen. Validar is to be their king."

A coldness sweeps over Robin at the nobleman's report. Her hands freeze against where they’re holding onto the arms of the chair she's sitting in, an ache of discomfort joining her senses from where it begins to stem deep within her very bones.

From where she sits around the large, round table Robin casts a glance at some of the other expressions people carry after what they’d all just heard. She notices quickly that she is not the only one who appears troubled by the news, as she finds that others brows are knitted tightly together with bewilderment, whilst glances are made between comrades. Her husband sits to the seat on her left, and Robin knows him well enough by now that she quickly senses the very second he becomes stunned himself.

"Well," Chrom eventually breaks the murmured chatter around him, leaning back slowly in his seat as he speaks. "I think it’s safe to assume that was not what any of us were really expecting, especially given the previous favour there had seemed to be towards the other candidates which were presented. When did this news reach you?"

"Earlier this morning, my lordship." The noble from before nods to his King as he speaks, and Chrom reaches up to massage his forehead.

"Which means the coronation is probably only days away from now." A sigh leaves his lips, his hand falling again as he looks at the faces watching him intently. "We'll find out soon how this new ruler plans to lead his country. If his intentions are pure, then hopefully we might be able to find some sort of neutral ground with Plegia at last."

“And if they are not?” Asks a second noble.

“We’ll cross that bridge when -- or better yet, _if_ \-- we ever have to come to it. Preferably through diplomatic solutions.”

Conversation continues around Robin, yet the sound once again slowly dims and drowns out to her ears. She had been finding it particularly difficult to concentrate all morning -- which had shown from her unusual lack of involvement within the current council meeting -- and even something as delicate as the topic of Validar's ruling could not cause her to provide a comment of usefulness into the discussion. The news had unnerved her greatly just as it had with everyone else, yet the sensation only managed to sit and stir itself deep within her stomach, mixing with both the nervousness and apprehension which was already present there beforehand.

Eventually -- or at least to Robin it was -- Chrom must have decided to draw the meeting to a close, as Robin becomes aware of those around her rising to their feet and departing from the room. Looking up from the spot she had been staring at before Robin manages to quickly spot the sight of Lissa's pastel yellow dress as she leaves through the door, Frederick and Maribelle following closely behind her in joint chatter. As more people leave the room grows quieter and quieter, until finally the only two who remain are Chrom and Robin herself. Beside her Chrom moves to stand as he slowly begins to gather the scrolls which lay scattered upon the table, taking his time with each as he rolls them up carefully.

"You were unusually quiet during all of that," He eventually says, causing Robin to startle slightly. Her breath catches at the back of her throat, and ever so slowly she turns to spot where he continues to focus on what it is he is doing. "Something on your mind?"

Robin hesitates for a moment, biting her lower lip anxiously. Eventually, she bows her head.

"Somewhat."

She moves to stand herself once she’s spoken. Her feet move against the floor gracefully as she steps around her chair and pushes it towards the table. Hands continue to trace the intricate wooden carving of the back of the chair, Robin slowly stepping closer towards her husband as he reaches for another scroll to put away.

"Chrom."

"Yes?" He asks. "What is it?"

Another brief second of hesitation, nerves and anxiety fluttering rapidly within Robin's chest like a cage of trapped birds fighting for their freedom. Robin takes in a deep breath, urging herself to speak.

"I need to tell you something."

Chrom's attention finally turns to her, the scroll he had been trying to roll up carefully being set back down onto the table. A look of concern washes over his face, and Robin catches the way he prepares to take a short step towards her before catching himself and slowly to a pause.

"You can tell me anything," He attempts to smile, the corners of his mouth stretching in a way that tells Robin it's forced. "You know that."

"I do," She agrees, wringing her hands. Her eyes cast to one side, fixing on a spot on the nearby bookshelf which suddenly manages to both interest and somehow support her. "I went to see Miriel earlier this morning in an attempt to try and figure out why I’ve suddenly been feeling under the weather lately. I thought it might have been stress or worry; since it’s been so long since we last heard word from Olivia or Virion. It … wasn’t either of those things, though."

"Robin?" Chrom asks her again once she finds herself pausing for another long moment. Robin fights to find the strength within her to continue with what she has to share with him, forcing herself to turn her gaze up towards her husband. With a worried expression written upon his face Chrom moves towards Robin, resting his hands upon her shoulders. Moments afterwards his eyes widen in fear. "You're trembling. Gods, what's happened? What is it that’s got you so worked up?"

Robin suppresses the urge to let out a nervous chuckle, the slight tremors of her body still shaking with the fear she feels thrumming within herself like a second heartbeat. As she comes face to face with Chrom's concern for her her heart aches, and Robin searches for the strength within herself to push forward with what she has to say.

"I'm with child, Chrom."

The words have Chrom freezing, his hands going still from where they rest upon her shoulders still. Despite her nervousness Robin picks up on the surprise spreading across her husbands face; can pick up on the brief picture of light that shines there, a sign of joy threatening to burst from within. Chrom's lips begin to draw upwards into a smile, yet he quickly catches on to how Robin’s body still shakes, how her own anxieties have yet to relax.

"You're absolutely certain? Miriel was able to say for definite?"

"I have no doubts," Confirms Robin. "She asked me all the relevant questions, tested as much as she could do to make sure we weren’t just grasping at another possibility.  Before I left she made sure I had all the potions she thought would help aid me. There are no mistakes."

"I see..." Chrom’s brows knit together tightly, and Robin can easily read how he's trying to fight between both his own happiness at the news and the tension which rests between them both joint with her own obvious unease. "And this ... it ... frightens you?"

"Could you really blame me if it does?" Robin asks, glancing down towards her feet. She breathes out a chuckle, although there is no humour held within it. "I'm absolutely terrified right now. After what happened the last time, with all that heartbreak we both ended up having to go through ... all I want more than anything right now is for things to go right this time around. Yet still all my mind has me doing at the moment is worrying and calculating how many … bad possibilities there could be against the number of good ones."

Silence stretches between the both of them for a long beat of a moment, until it is broken by the sound of a small sigh. Robin suddenly feels the featherlight touch of her husbands fingers resting beneath her chin, gently guiding it upwards slightly so that her gaze fixes with his. Within his eyes Robin picks up on the feelings he holds mixing together, his concern for her a burning intensity above it all. Chrom’s gaze remains fixed on her in a way that seems to search her, as if he were attempting to find some sort of hint or an answer for the right words he could say to soothe her fears.

“Robin …” He finally begins, his brow creasing as he speaks. Robin notices the quiver of his adams apple as Chrom pauses, quickly letting her eyes fix back onto his gaze as he continues. “I wish more than anything that I could stand here and tell you with absolute certainty that this time, things will be different. But that’s not something in my power to promise you.”

Robin fights the urge to glance back down to the ground at hearing the truth in her husband’s words. If it wasn’t for the steadiness of his eyes watching her she probably would look away, yet hidden within everything else his eyes show Robin is able to pick up on something else which is present there. Determination.

“However, what I do know at the very least is that letting yourself fall into the fears and worries you have too deeply won’t help. You can’t spend all of your time whilst carry this child waiting for the moment where it’ll all go wrong, my love. All that will achieve is adding more stress upon your shoulders that you don’t need. Living in a fear like that … all it can really do is promise tragedy.”

Chrom turns away from Robin, fixing his gaze onto the large table they had all just been sitting at. A tension washes over him, one Robin picks up quickly by the clenched fist that has moved to rest by his side and the set of his jaw. She can tell that he hasn’t quite finished speaking, although she’s honestly not sure if she wants to hear the rest of his words, not if it’s what is to blame for the pain threatening to spread over his face.

“All I can promise you is that I’ll do anything and everything I can to keep the both of you safe and well. I -- I’ll do anything to achieve that.” A pause. Chrom clenches his eyes shut for a moment, before opening them and turning to look at his wife with such open honesty. “If there is anything in my power I can do to make sure that everything goes _right_ this time, then you can be certain that I’ll do it. Even if it’s something as small as to try and help ease your fears somehow. There’s nothing I want more in this world than you both by my side.”

The hand by his side relaxes as the other still on her shoulder falls, and before she knows it Robin finds herself wrapped in her husband’s embrace. Instantly she finds the comfort she needs within his arms, her head resting against his chest. It’s only when she closes her eyes herself that she realises they carry a wetness to them, and as her own arms wrap around Chrom in return she allows a tear to slide down her cheek.

“I know you will,” She murmurs against his chest, just as a hand begins to thread through her hair soothingly. It calms her in the same way it always did, and Robin buries herself further into their embrace.

“I do have one request that I wish to ask of you, however,” Robin says after a long moment.

She doesn’t move from where she’s still wrapped up in her husband, and Chrom continues to stroke his hand over her hair. When she hears him let out a small humming sound to show he’d heard her, Robin decides to continue speaking.

“Do you think we could we keep this quiet for now, please?” She asks, pulling away just enough to look up at Chrom. His expression seems bewildered at the request, and so Robin explains. “I don’t mind telling those who we’re close with. What I mean is … for now. Could we perhaps … not make it a public announcement? I’m not exactly sure I’d feel comfortable if all the nobles knew this early, and after making it known so early the last time and having to tell the Kingdom differently not that much later --”

“Whatever you want,” interrupts Chrom, having sensed Robin’s growing fear over the mere thought of disappointing so many a second time around. She feels him press a light kiss to her forehead, keeping her close to him still. “If that will help calm you, then it’s perfectly alright with me.”

“Thank you.” Robin lets out a relieved breath at Chrom’s answer, leaning against him again as one of her hands move to rest against the top of his arm. “I guess this means I’ll be needing bigger clothes in the future, now.”

She let’s out another small chuckle -- the first filled with genuine happiness since they had started speaking -- and is met with the response of Chrom pressing his own smile against her hair. She can sense the way the corner of his lips slant upwards, knows that he’s finally allowing himself to give in to the happiness of the thought of being a father again.

“I’m sure Lissa or Maribelle will be more than happy to help you with that. Probably even more so if they need to be a little discreet with things.”

* * *

Things are different, or at least they are compared to the last time Robin was with child. **  
**

Chrom had been good to his word regarding Robin's request, proving to keep the number of people aware of her condition low. The majority of those who knew were members of the Shepherds; those out their old friends whom of which they were still in some sort of contact with. Robin was content with leaving the number at that for the time being, and each person who was aware knew not to spread the news to others ears until both Robin and Chrom were ready to announce it publicly.

Keeping things under wraps does have its own difficulties to accomplish, however.

Although he never actually speaks the words out loud, Robin knows well enough to figure out how Chrom has grown more protective and concerned about things than he ever had been during the short time of her first pregnancy. She can tell in his actions towards her, how it’s difficult for him not to let his worries show too much so as not to make their secret obvious to the other watchful eyes lingering around them daily. It would be so easy for him let his guard slip for even a second, what with his concern being such a natural reaction he carries with caring so strongly for his family. In the end however he decides to appoint Lon'qu to remain by her side when he’s not able to himself due to his responsibilities towards the Kingdom, an act which all three of them know will arise the least suspicion. Lon'qu had grown to be an even stronger friend to them both after all, and ever since remaining in Ylisse it has not been strange to find him by Robin's side or sparring with her within the training grounds.

Both Lissa and Maribelle grow excited at the prospect of a baby on the way. Robin finds she likes spending time when she can in their presence -- occasions in which usually involves the both of them together at the same time for lunch or meeting one another for a spot of tea and cakes. She finds the constant light mood and happiness they carry about them calms her, and that it helps to put any troubles she carries at ease. She suspects her husband may have spoken to them at some point about her concerns and fears, yet she cannot bring herself to ask nor mind, not when it means she gets to hear what both women have to say regarding matters and some of the other people they’ve all grown to know well. Robin doesn't even mind hearing when the discussions turn towards the new progressions being made in Vaike's courting of Lissa. Maribelle on the other hand proves to be more private about whose begun trying to court her lately, yet even so her reluctance to reveal who they are quickly becomes a fun guessing game for both Robin and Lissa to try and figure out who her mystery love is.

Despite the comfort and protection placed around her though, Robin is smart enough to realise that times are growing more difficult and harder for them all. More and more often she would find Frederick and Chrom together with deep frowns drawn upon their faces, and sometimes as they pass her by throughout the day when they’re all busy with their respective duties Robin often catches a much too tired smile from her husband. She can’t help but to worry for him and all the expectations and pressure he carries upon his shoulders, yet is thankful that she is still able to hear him talk about the progress and struggles he's attempting to sort and work through. At the top of that list of struggles is always the same dilemma, however: and not one of them knows how to move forward with whatever is happening over with their friends in Valm.

Waiting to discover more answers or even a solution to aid their allies is probably the most difficult thing for all of them to sit through.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Turning her head slightly, Robin comes face to face with Sumia. She's carrying a large bag within her arms, and by the sight of it Robin doesn't have to guess that it's more than likely heavy. Her own hand rests upon the mane of a pegasus, gently letting her fingers thread through the animals fur in a way which they apparently find soothing.

"I wanted to come and visit our friends while I had some time to spare," Robin replies, casting a warm smile at Sumia before turning back to face the animal which moves to nuzzle it's nose in her hand. "She seems to be doing well now."

"Oh, yes! She's adjusted wonderfully since we've found her. I imagine she must have missed her home terribly when she was lost all that time before."

Sumia kneels to set the bag she's carrying down onto the ground, letting out a small 'oomf' sound as she rises back to her feet again. Relief spreads across her face, and Robin is certain her earlier thoughts about the bag being heavy were correct.

"I was just about to feed her, actually. She usually has a bite to eat around this time before I let her out into the field with a few of her family. Would you like to help give her some food, maybe?"

Robin nods, pulling away from the pegasus just as Sumia reaches into the bag. She pulls out a few carrots, the pegasus noticing the familiar food instantly, and Robin senses as she doesn’t hesitate to stretch her head past her shoulder slightly to watch what Sumia's doing excitedly.

"Here," she says, handing Robin one of the carrots. "She's careful with her food, so don't worry about her biting or nibbling at your fingers."

Robin lets out a light laugh, offering the animal the food."I wasn't, but I would have been after you said that if I didn't already know her so well."

"That's probably why she's so comfortable around you. She's used to you meeting her now. With other people she can still be a bit of a big scaredy-cat."

Sumia smiles, tilting her head to one side as she watches Robin.  As the pegasus munches on her carrot Robin strokes the fur on her head once more, before turning to Sumia and taking another carrot from her.

"How are you feeling today?" Sumia asks. "The last time we spoke you seemed a little overwhelmed."

"The last time we spoke Sumia, you were reporting to us that there was a hole in the fence in the field. Anyone would have been concerned by that." Robin glances at her with a smile, before shaking her head and letting out a sigh. "I'm alright, however. I feel as if I'm almost constantly exhausted these days, though. But apparently that's normal."

"With a baby on the way? Tiredness somewhat gets tied up along with it. My sister was the same when she was expecting."

"I expected it later sure, but not this early on." Robin takes a step back, watching the pegasus as she continues to eat. "To be truthful with you Sumia, this feels so ... different from the first time."

Sumia's gaze remains settled on her for a long moment, before Robin feels it fall away. She hears as she goes through the bag again, and Robin looks down at the messy ground below her feet just as Sumia replies.

"I'm not a cleric or a mage of any kind, but I have heard that each child is different to carry. Sometimes you're unwell more, and sometimes you're tired more. And sometimes you can hardly feel any different from your regular old self -- although I think that one may be a little bit more uncommon." She pauses, pulling herself up and smiling at Robin warmly as she steps towards the pegasus to feed her herself. "I think you're fine, Robin. There’s nothing you need to worry yourself about."

Robin hums, lifting her head up again to watch as Sumia finishes feeding the pegasus.

"How is that fence now, anyway?" She asks, swiftly moving the subject away from herself. It causes light laughter from Sumia, her smile stretching wide as she spares another quick glance towards Robin.

"Stahl helped to repair it a few days ago. It's as good as new -- perhaps even better! Cordelia and I had always thought it looked particularly weak beforehand anyway. I had to bake him a pie in return to say thank you, which I didn't mind doing. He always gives me the sweetest compliments for them. His love of them only continues to encourage me to keep baking and thinking of new dishes to try!"

The way Sumia talks about her relationship with Stahl has Robin's face splitting into a bright grin. Robin hasn't been certain for sometime if the two of them are an actual couple or not, yet she's always suspected that they aren't. She knows that they're both too oblivious to realise the others affections, although with the more they speak of one another she's begun to wonder if perhaps things will change in the very near future. At the very least she hopes so, as watching how happy they make each other makes her own heart sing in happiness.

"Do you have any hopes for what they'll be?"

Sumia's question catches Robin off guard for a split second, and it takes her the same amount of time to figure out that she's referring to the baby she carries again. Instinctively Robin's hand moves to rest against her own belly, and she stares down at it for a moment before giving a small shake of her head.

"No, not really." Robin replies, looking up at Sumia once more. Her grin transforms into a small, fond expression, one which seems almost faraway with the hopes and dreams she carries for the future of her child. "Boy or girl -- neither matters to me. As long as they're happy and born healthy, it's enough for me."

"Whatever they'll be, I know they'll be well loved and respected. We all can tell that," Sumia replies. Robin tilts her head at her questioningly, her tied back hair swinging slightly in the movement. She catches her friends smile, notes the mixture of both sincerity and slight bashfulness present within it.

"After all," She continues. "They'll be brought up by the two most loving and caring parents they could ever hope to ask for."

\------ --------- ------

“Where _were_ you?” Maribelle asks once Robin eventually sits next to her.

“I was checking on the pegasi and speaking with Sumia for a little while,” Robin answers, turning to Maribelle as she speaks. “Why? Were you searching for me?”

“ _I_ wasn’t, no. But Lissa wanted you.” Maribelle sits back, crossing her arms over her chest. “Something about a book she was hoping to borrow from you. It seemed rather important to her, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she tries to find you again later.”

“It’s probably the tome on healing spells I’d found when Frederick and I were out at the marketplace the other day,” Robin replies, resting her hands carefully in her lap. “I promised she could have it when she was finished her current readings.”

“If it is, then that explains why Ricken was with her too.” Maribelle gives a shake of her head, relaxing slightly before deciding to give Robin a pleasant smile. “I’m going to want to hear about the pegasi later, darling. I haven’t been able to visit them lately myself, but I do hope that the one that was lost is getting along well now she’s home again.”

Robin agrees to update Maribelle on the news she has to share about the pegasi, which seems to please her. As she let’s herself grow more comfortable Robin asks Maribelle about the discussion she had earlier that morning with a few of the other nobles, to which Maribelle begins to fill her in on. Most of the information she has to share with her is the same as what Robin is used to hearing by now; a few reports that had been mentioned and were sure to be presented in the next council meeting, some of the nobles talking about what had been happening in the places they looked over within the Kingdom. Yet one piece of news sticks out to her against them all, and it’s something which she is unsure how to react over.

“Apparently, any attacks or trouble caused by Plegian bandits and groups have fallen dramatically in number. Of course there’s still the odd group which have to be dealt with, but it’s not as bad as compared to the number which used to appear in our reports.”

Something must show on Robin’s face, as when Maribelle turns to face her again her own happy expression falters slightly. Instead her brow furrows, concerned, and Robin’s own mind is suddenly sucked into deep thought at what she’s been informed.

“Robin? What’s wrong? I thought you’d be more than pleased about this news.”

“I am pleased,” Robin replies, her voice sounding far off even to her own ears. Maribelle’s frown deepens, not convinced with what it is she hears.

“You don’t look like you are. In fact, you seem more … well, worried.”

Robin gives a shake of her head, letting out a sigh before fixing her attention on a point ahead of her. Her own forehead creases, and she continues to try and wrap her thoughts around the nagging irritation that rings within her. Something just didn’t seem right.

“It’s just … doesn’t it seem strange to you?” She asks, finally turning to look at Maribelle with a serious expression. “Gangrel’s been dead for over a year -- nearly two, now -- and we’ve had these attacks to deal with ever since. We’ve never been able to find a solution to putting a stop to them altogether. Then suddenly, this … _Validar_ steps up to the throne, and within a mere handful of months under his reign, the majority of our problems concerning these groups seem to have all but vanished?”

“Perhaps all the groups ever really were were disgruntled citizens. Extremists. Those who felt lost without a King or a leader to follow.”

“Even so, don’t you think it would take longer for a new King to earn those peoples’ trust?”

Robin rises from her seat, feeling the need to pace suddenly at the worries and unease building within her.

“Out of all the candidates that Plegia could have voted from, Validar was the least expected. Yet he was the one that still managed to come out on top somehow, even against Ekanta and Tarak. And now we’re supposed to just believe that the citizens have welcomed his rule with open arms so quickly, so easily, even after the mixed feelings of loyalty they held towards Gangrel?” She shakes her head. “We’re on our second Exalt since Chrom’s parents reigned, and yet there are still groups of people living within Ylisse today that are hesitant about him leading despite Chrom’s best efforts. Emmeryn went through so much trouble during her time on the throne and she was a figure of peace -- yet this? To believe things have gone over so smoothly in Plegia?”

“We can’t really tell what the politics are like over in Plegia though, can we Robin?” Maribelle asks, rising to her feet and meeting where Robin now stood. “It’s a different ruling system they carry -- the citizens see things differently from our own. And can we really even complain if this is proving to be a good thing for us? So many villages and towns won’t be under threat anymore if these attacks end up stopping all together.”

“Yes but does it mean we should be wary of something _else_ which could be happening?” Robin replies. “There’s something about this entire situation that I just don’t trust, Maribelle. The way Validar seemed to effortlessly get the throne, the attacks, the sudden way they’re stopping -- something doesn’t add up. I’m not sure what, but it worries me.”

Maribelle watches her for a moment with curiosity and concern, her expression twisted into way which Robin thinks is thoughtful. Silence stretches on between them almost for too long, until eventually Maribelle let’s out a long sigh and sets her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know the answers, Robin,” She begins, glancing down at the floor for a second before looking back at her friend. “Your concerns could be valid, or they might just be nothing but fears you hold right now due to how little we can put together for Plegia’s King. I can’t say for certain, and even if I could, I don’t hold the power to do much about it. I -- would suggest talking to your husband if it really worries you, however. Because no matter what it is, you of all of us should not be the one shouldering such concerns right now.”

Robin’s shoulders slump slightly, understanding Maribelle’s thoughts and position. Shes wishes she could believe that it was all just good timing and luck for them, but doing so would include going against her own feelings, her own gut reaction. And that was something that she simply can’t ignore, no matter how much she wanted to.

“You’re right. I know you are. I just --” She pauses, sucking in a breathe. “Something doesn’t feel right to me.”

Maribelle reaches forward to place her hand on Robin’s shoulder, resting it there reassuringly.

“Even so, don’t let it worry you right now, darling. Talk to Chrom if you feel it’ll help to do so, but don’t let these concerns swallow you up. That’s the last thing you need at this time.”

Robin let’s herself consider things for a moment longer, before deciding to let them go for the time being. Instead she nods, giving Maribelle a small smile in hopes of showing she’s alright. The thoughts and worries are still there, still present, yet Robin knows that the healthiest thing to do for herself right now is to push it to the back of her mind. Perhaps she’ll speak to Chrom about them later, even if it is just to see what his own opinions were on her concerns.

“Come,” Maribelle says, removing her touch from Robin’s shoulder and reaching for her hand instead. “Let’s sit down again. I think perhaps we shouldn’t talk anymore about the discussion that was held. Perhaps you can tell me about how the pegasi are instead? And Sumia too; I feel as if I haven’t seen her for ages.”

“It’s probably only been a few weeks, at the least,” Robin replies, attempting to laugh as they both move back to the seats they had been sitting in before.

“And that’s a few weeks too many indeed! You know, sometimes I really _do_ miss the days where we’d see everyone everyday. Granted the food was awful, and nothing can ever beat the feeling of a _real_ mattress, but at least the company was perhaps the best there is to have. That more than made up for everything else.”

* * *

Robin’s busy settling herself into her bed with a book as she listens to her husband speaking from the other room. It’s one of those rare nights where she’s not running on her own exhaustion for once, and so she decides to make the most out of how awake she is to catch up on her reading whilst she can. Or, that’s what she _had_ planned to do, before she had been met with the exhausted and concerned expression Chrom wore.

The image had caused her own worry to build up at first, and knowing ahead of time that Chrom had met with Frederick before finding her she automatically found herself wondering what it was they could have spoken about to cause him to react in such a way. All it had taken however was for the two of them to wordlessly exchange a look between them, before Chrom was reaching up to rub at his brow and drawing out a sigh before speaking.

“The negotiations in Valm aren’t working. The unrest is growing.”

Robin’s own brow had tightened at the words, and the first thought that entered her mind was for their friends.

“Is there still no word from Olivia or Virion?” She had asked.

“No. There’s … we still haven’t heard or received anything.”

The defeated look upon his face as he said the words were enough to tell Robin that Chrom was feeling lost as to what to do. She had rose from where she had been seated then, walking over to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders for comfort.

“Come to bed, love. You can tell me what you heard whilst you’re getting ready.”

With a light kiss on his forehead and a lingering touch of her arm around him Robin had left him to get changed, moving herself to their bedroom so she could rest as she waited for him. He did as she had suggested, updating her on the situation and what it was he and Frederick and spoken of. She knows it’s getting to him, more than Chrom likes to admit, and so listens quietly to what he has to say, adding her thoughts and opinions into the conversation when she knows he wishes it.

“-- I just don’t know what we can _do_ right now, Robin. If it was my decision alone, I’d be over there myself offering my help to them firsthand. But I know that’s not possible. I just hate the idea of waiting for things to get worse, especially for the innocent people that are being affected by all this unrest.”

“It’s not much of our place to get involved with things yet, even if we are allied with them,” Robin calls back to him, sensing Chrom close by. She reaches up with her fingers to play with the long strands of her hair, mindlessly creating a plait as she speaks. “If we knew for certain they needed aid then you know I’d support you in sending some of our men over there. But negotiations and politics? That’s not something we can interfere with unless we’re directly linked in them.”

“I know that,” She hears him sigh just before he walks into the room. “But it doesn’t make it any easier. I feel like we’ve been doing very little for them for so long now.”

Just as she’s about to respond, Robin finds herself cut off suddenly. Her attention darts from her husband -- who still happens to be turned away from her -- back down towards her slightly rounded stomach. She watches it inquisitively for a moment, as if imagining what it was she just felt happen. With a tentative hand she lets it hover over the covers, waiting for a moment longer, just incase …

_“Oh.”_

Both of her hands move under the covers to touch her belly, her focus fully drawn towards it. She’s unaware of the way her words cause Chrom to turn around quickly, nor the way he’s watching her with wide, worried eyes.

“Robin? What is it? What’s wrong?”

The panic that’s laced in his words makes Robin look up at him, a content smile playing across her face. She notices how his own expression becomes confused as he looks at her, quickly making his way to her side of the bed and kneeling beside her.

“Nothing’s wrong,” She answers, letting out a soft giggle as she does so. Chrom’s brow knits tighter in bewilderment, and as she gives a small shake of her head she lifts up a hand to point to her stomach. “The little one's just discovered how to kick. Or I should say tickle more, I guess.”

Almost instantly, Robin watches as her husbands expression morphs, his quick moment of panic switching to one of joy.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Robin replies, giving another little giggle as she feels the lightness of the movement within her. “Come here and give me your hand.”

Without hesitation Chrom does, and as she calmly takes it Robin feels the way his hand shakes slightly. She’s unsure if it’s the remains of his fear that something may have happened to her or if it’s just the excitement that has now replaced it, yet either way as she rests it against her stomach she lays her own above it reassuringly.

“She won’t stop now she’s started,” Robin says, pressing Chrom’s hand against her skin just as another light shift of movement can be felt within her. Her eyes are drawn to her husbands face, watching for his reaction, and she finds the brightness that spreads across his features despite his exhaustion contagious. She swears that his eyes lightly shine with unshed tears, yet Robin doesn’t comment on it. Instead her smile grows warm, her hands moving to lightly trace patterns against the skin of his resting on her.

“She?” He asks, tearing his attention away long enough to look at Robin. His voice sounds somewhat choked up, and Robin responds by giving a light shrug of her shoulders.

“I may have been influenced by Sumia and Lissa to guess at a gender. She feels like a girl to me, somehow.”

“She’s rather active,” Chrom says, feeling another shift of movement.

“If you come and rest in our bed you can lay next to me and feel her kick until she eventually stops,” Robin offers.

Chrom doesn’t need persuading or asking twice, as quickly he rises to his feet and moves around the bed so that he can climb in on his side. Robin makes herself a little more comfortable as she waits, until eventually she senses the bed dip under his weight and feels the familiar sensation of Chrom's slightly more calloused hand pressed against her stomach once more. His other arm moves to slide beneath her body and wrap itself around her, pulling Robin in close to his side as he rests beside her.

“You’re an absolute wonder. I hope you know that, Robin,” Chrom eventually says quietly, shifting ever so slightly so that he could press a kiss against her forehead. Robin’s eyes flutter closed, a small smile spreading across her lips once more. “I don’t think I’ve said that to you enough. At least not recently.”

“Hmm. I know you still believe it, though,” She says, opening her eyes long enough to lean forward and close the distance that remains between their lips. The kiss is slow and relaxed, and joint with the feeling of Chrom’s hand still searching for movement from the child inside of her, Robin feels herself falling into a contented bliss. Once they part, Chrom moves to rest his head against her chest, and with a hand of her own Robin reaches up to lace her fingers in between his hair, stroking it soothingly.

“I didn't mean to interrupt you before, but do you want to continue speaking about your concerns over Valm right now?” Robin asks. She feels the way Chrom shakes his head against her lightly, barely moving from where he is otherwise wrapped around her like a second skin.

“No. Not tonight,” She hears him reply, his voice sounding calmer than it had been earlier when he had been caught up in his own frustration. Chrom let’s out a breathy sigh, causing a slight tickle against her skin as the ends of her hair lightly sway in movement. “We will tomorrow, I promise. But tonight should just be for happy occasions now. I just really want a moment between the three of us. You, me, and our baby.”

“Alright,” Robin nods in understanding, feeling her heart expand in her chest as her thoughts linger for a moment on the small family they're building together.

Her eyes fall closed again, and as she rests with her husband’s arms around her and their child continuing to bring a lightness within both their lives despite everything else that’s going on around them, Robin allows her mind to wander. She contemplates the choice still laying before them of when they should both make the Kingdom aware that a child is on the way, and for the first time since the thought has crossed her mind within the recent months since first making her discovery, Robin finds that for once, she is not struck by fear at the very idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Since the day she first became a Queen, Robin has come to discover that the task of visiting various towns and villages within the Kingdom is one of her favourite duties to carry out. She loves what it enables them all to do, how it helps to tie a connection with her and the people she serves that otherwise wouldn’t exist between them. Not to mention it certainly helps in her constant search of learning and expanding her own knowledge of the world around her.

Robin sticks with the usual group that accompanies both her and her husband on such visits -- Lissa, Frederick, and as of late Lon’qu. She wears a content smile upon her face whilst she listens to Lissa speaking rather animatedly with Frederick, whilst Chrom engages himself in conversation between a small group of townspeople which have approached him. A hand of hers rests comfortably over the swell of her growing bump, and she mindlessly moves it in slow, circular strokes, her eyes dancing happily as she takes in the views of the buildings around her.

The town they’re in is one of the smaller in the lands, and one which had been struck harshly during the past years of constant threat and war against Plegia. Yet the restorations that have since been planned and slowly carried out have helped considerably in bringing the town back to it’s previous state of life, something which Robin notices obvious improvement in since their last visit. During the time since then, it’s apparent to see that most of the damages which had befallen certain buildings have been repaired, and there are even a few areas where areas have had fresh repainting jobs done to help try and breath a new sort of life into the look of the previously somewhat tired looking buildings. Near to one of the pathways they could spot from where they’re all standing Robin can’t help but to notice a selection of small market stalls which hadn’t been there before. It’s something that causes a happiness to bloom within her, knowing that good things were happening for their people during the time of peace that still remains among most of their lands.

“I still don’t think these visits are a thing I’ll ever be able to get used to, you know.”

Breaking out of her thoughts, Robin tilts her head slightly to where Lon’qu stands beside her. Upon his face Robin see’s his usual stoic-like expression, and as his eyes glance to where she’s watching him Robin can’t help the way her smile brightens in amusement.

“It’s not all that bad,” She replies, giving a half-shrug of her shoulders. “I actually think it’s nice, getting to talk with the people who look up to us as their leaders. Not to mention that it’s good with making sure we remember who it is that we’re aiming to protect and aid in the ways our power and rule allows us to do so.”

“That’s probably why I’ll never get used to it then. All the communicating … the responsibilities.”

“You’re responsible enough in your own tasks,” Robin says. She glances at him quickly once more, before her attention moves to focus on where her husband is speaking still. “Besides, your duty right now is just to make sure I don’t push myself too far with doing too much than I should be. I wouldn’t worry yourself too much about the responsibilities expected from our people.”

“It just astounds me how much you and Chrom enjoy these … events.” Lon’qu responds. “But then, I guess with how the both of you are good with people in some way, it does make more sense to think about.”

“It’s just a whole other experience, or at least that’s what I see it as. To me, visiting these towns is another way of learning new things, just in a way that tomes and books can’t provide as well. I find it interesting listening to what people have to say, and I think it helps them to feel a better connection to us. They should know that we have their best interests at heart. I’d certainly hate for them to just think that all we do is sit back at the castle doing nothing all day.”

Lon’qu lets out a grunt, which Robin takes as a sign that the conversation has reached its end. She’s no stranger to how better he’s been getting with communicating with women as of late, yet even with keeping that in mind Robin also knows when Lon’qu still feels the need to retract back into his own thoughts once more. Instead she turns her attention away from him and goes back to watching as people continue to busy themselves and speak to one another, noting the whispers from some as they realise they’re in the presence of the Royal Family.

Just as she’s looking at the many different things happening around her, Robin notices a young girl making their way towards her somewhat cautiously. She pauses, noting as their walk speeds up slightly and how when she’s nearer the girls face is painted in a look of innocent, childlike curiosity. By her own first impressions alone, Robin guesses that they’re probably no older than six years old at most.

“Hello there,” Robin says once the girl’s finally close enough to speak to. If it weren’t for the swell of her belly stopping her Robin would kneel down so that she could be on the same eye level as she, yet instead she simply rests her other hand beside the one which lays upon her stomach.

“You’re Lady Robin, aren’t you?” The girl asks, causing Robin’s smile to grow warm and inviting. She gives a small nod in answer.

“I am, yes. And what’s your name, dear?”

“Evelyn,” The girl replies, giving a cheesy grin that shows the whites of her teeth. “I knew I was right. I knew it! Mother wouldn’t believe me when I told her the Queen and King were visiting, she said it was just a rumour. But you’re here, and that means I’m right! My mother always says you’re a really nice person.”

“Oh really?” Robin asks, a hint of a chuckle laced into her words at the girls excitement. Before either can reply however Robin feels the weight of a hand meeting one of her shoulders, and as she glances to her side she sees Chrom standing beside her with a look of brightness upon his face.

“Well, your mother would be right on that one at least,” He says, turning to Robin once he knows he’s caught her attention. “Lady Robin is one of the kindest Queen’s you’ll ever be likely to meet. Even if she doesn’t see for herself how nice and kind she is half the time..”

Robin feels her cheeks warm slightly with Chrom’s words, and draws her eyes away from his gaze. She pushes her focus back onto the child before her again, noticing that the girl -- who had apparently before been keeping a hand hidden behind her back -- reveals what it is she’s been hiding all this time. Held in the young girls hand is a bright pink flower, and as Robin stares at it for a second she begins to understand that the girl is offering it to her.

“Here,” The girl says, lifting the flower higher slightly. Slowly, Robin moves to wrap her hand around the stem. “We grow them in our garden at home. You can have this one though, so take it.”

“Thank you,” Robin replies after a moment of surprise. She lifts the flower up to her nose to smell it, a small little crease forming upon her brow as she does so. “Won’t your mother be upset with you if she discovers you’ve been pulling all her nicely grown flowers out her garden?”

“Nah, she won’t mind. Mother probably won’t even notice it’s gone. Even if she does, she won’t mind. They grow every year, and she always complains that we have too many of them. I know she secretly loves them though, which is why she’s never gotten rid of them.”

Robin’s smile grows, and she finally allows herself to breath in the scent of the flower. It smells just as lovely as it looks, and Robin finds herself thankful for the small gift that she’s been given. Before she can offer any more words of gratitude however there’s a call of the girls name, and when she looks up she can see a woman waving the girl over from where she stands by one of the market stalls.

“That’s my mother,” The girl says as she turns back to her. “I should go, but I’m glad I got to meet you both! Erm -- your Highnesses.”

The girl awkwardly stumbles for a moment as she tries to figure out how to politely leave, before eventually deciding to give Robin and Chrom a small wave. She dashes away back to her mother, and Robin continues to watch her for a long moment as the mother lovingly messes up her child’s hair, the girl wincing before breaking out into another bright smile at the action. Both the child and the mother turn her way and as the child waves once more the mother shares a warm smile of her own at her, before finally turning around disappearing into the crowds gathered by the market stalls.

“Well,” Robin hears her husband say. She turns to him speechlessly, quickly catching onto the fact that his expression is still just as, if not brighter than it had been moments before. “I think we’ve just met another one of your many fans today, my love.”

“You always say that. You have just as many -- if not more fans than me you know,” Robin teases fondly. Her eyes glance down to the flower she still holds. “The flower gift is new, however beautiful it is.”

Chrom let’s out a light laugh, carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Robin continues to admire the plant.

“I thought you wanted to come along to see what was happening in the developments here? Not just for the gifts from your admirers,” He pauses, looking at her briefly before giving a shake of his head. “Come, let’s visit some of the less busier market stalls. I’ve been told there’s a few more that have just opened up around the corner -- we’ll just have to make sure to keep any shiny jewelry away from Lissa while we can.”

* * *

"So, tomorrow morning I'll be checking in with some of the Shepherds down at our barracks for a little while. You'll be alright while I'm gone, won't you?"

With a roll of her eyes Robin closes the book she had been reading, turning to where her husband has settled to sit beside her. She gives him a look, one which she seems to share with him rather regularly as of late.

"I’ll be fine, Chrom. It’s not as if I’m by myself in the castle anyway. Besides, I’m not exactly able to get myself stuck in any of my usual bouts of trouble now, am I?"

Chrom bows his head, a tired sigh leaving his lips.

"You know I only ask because I worry about you."

"Yes, a lot more than you need to," Robin answers. She reaches up to lightly thread her fingers through some of his hair. "If you’re not careful you’ll turn yourself grey before you see thirty. Gaius would have to stop calling you Blue then, and you know how he hates finding new nicknames for people."

"While you may simply jest about such things, I’m not about to stop my worrying anytime soon. I just need the two of you to be safe." Chrom presses a hand against Robin’s stomach, causing a content smile to grace her lips at the contact. "That’s all I’m asking for."

“I know that.”

Robin rests a hand over Chrom’s, feeling the warmth soak through her fingertips as she gives him a light, reassuring squeeze. As she watches him his attention remains fixed upon her bump, and Robin knows that his thoughts are focused once more on how long it’ll be until the two of them can finally gaze upon the face of the child they’re soon going to have together. It had been a train of thought that the two of them thought about often as of late, especially as with each passing day Robin found herself growing more and more comfortable with her pregnancy compared to how she had felt during the first month or so.

After a few moments of quietness spreads between them Robin moves her touch away from Chrom's hair, instead reaching behind herself and pressing against a spot at the small of her back. Chrom doesn't miss the action, and with a furrowed brow he watches her.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Robin replies. She takes in a breath, moving her hand in small circles. "Just a bit of back ache. I’ve been having it on and off all day. It’s probably just that I’ve been on my feet for a little too long, that's all."

"Is there anything I can do for you to help?" Chrom asks, sitting up a little straighter. "I could ask Miriel if she has anything that can help … or get you another pillow to rest against ... rub your shoulders for you, perhaps ..."

"That last suggestion sounds like it could be good right now."

Carefully Robin turns, just enough so that Chrom is able to have access to her back. He pauses, probably to try and figure out what to do to make sure he's actually helping in some way, before eventually settling his hands upon her shoulders and beginning to slowly move them. Robin lets out a breath at the touch, a sensation of relief leaving from the tension that had been building up within her.

"Your shoulders are awfully tense too you know," Chrom comments from behind her. Robin lets out a hum, closing her eyes as she falls under her husbands touch.

"Tell me more about your name ideas for the baby."

She sounds like a young child asking for a story, and Chrom lets out a chuckle at the request.

"What? Again?" He asks. "We discussed them only last night."

"And? It's good for us to keep talking about it." Robin pauses, letting herself embrace the growing comfort that's washing over her from the movement of her husband’s hands. "It'll give us more of an idea of what we want to call them when the baby finally arrives."

Robin waits as she senses Chrom concentrate on a knot of tension which had build up, the feeling of his calloused hands melting into her skin, even with the layer of clothing between their flesh. She tilts her neck slightly, silently signally to a point that was of particular nuisance to her.

"Well, I think you could tell that I'm pretty damn certain that I don't want our child named after either my mother or my father," Chrom says. "And ... if it's a girl like you seem to believe so adamantly it may be, I don't want us to name her after Emm either. I'd be too worried that people would come to expect too much from her, or that she'd feel she'd have to live up to someone else's shadow."

Robin remains silent, simply taking in his words. They're things that have been spoken about between them both before, although the reasons as to why he was reluctant to name a potential daughter after his late-eldest sister are new revelations to her. Robin had expectations on what the reasons may have been, and Chrom's fears only verify what she had thought they would be.

"However," Chrom continues. "I do like some of your suggestions."

"I thought you would." Reaching up, Robin pulls her hair together so she can lightly drape it over a shoulder. The action causes Chrom to lift his hands away, and Robin turns so that she can look at him better once more, the corner of her lips turned upwards in a loving smile. "Actually ... I may have another suggestion for if the baby's a girl."

"Really?"

Robin gives another hum, resting her hand back over the swell of her belly once more.

"Are you going to let me in on the secret?" Chrom asks, his own grin lighting up his face.

"Maybe," Robin replies through a chuckle. She gives him a warm look, reading the way that his own eyes shine with the same playfulness mixed with his curiosity. "What are your thoughts on Lucina? I heard that it can mean light, and I think we both can agree that she'll certainly be a welcomed light in our lives."

She watches as Chrom lets the name suggestion sink into his mind, noticing how he mouths it to himself silently, as if testing the way the words would feel upon his tongue.

"Lucina..." He repeats, grin turning light and relaxed. "Yeah, I think I like it. How did you come up with it?"

"Olivia. She ... gave me these books before. Ever since reading them, I've always liked the name and what it means. I thought it was unique, yet in a good way." Robin pauses, reading Chrom's expression. "You really like it?"

"I do," Chrom says, moving close to Robin's side and wrapping an arm around her. "I believe it's one we’ll definitely have to consider. But right now? I can see it working."

Relief fills Robin, and she rests her head against his shoulder contently. Warmth flows through her, and as she sits with Chrom and feels their child move within her, Robin finds herself yearning for the day when the babe will finally be sleeping peacefully in her arms, protected by the two proud parents watching over them.

* * *

The following day is quick in sending Robin into full on panic mode.

It's not until a few hours after Chrom's departure that it all happens. It begins with the backaches felt low at the base of Robin's spine once more, yet instead of remaining as a dull ache the pain only continues to grow. After a while it spreads throughout other parts of her body, but when Robin begins to find herself hit with sharp cramps low in her belly, she swear she feels her heart freeze deep within her chest. Everything after that morphs into one big blur, her thoughts overtaking her mind, and if anyone were to ask Robin would find herself uncertain of how to explain how she'd managed to make it to her bedchambers.

She paces back and forth within them, remembering words she had heard but which she could not name whose lips they had come from. All she knows is that the more that she walks the better chance she has for her water to naturally break, and with each step she takes Robin feels as much as hears the constant thump-thump of her own heartbeat to her ears. One thought sticks out sharply in her mind, a mantra of words she continues to repeat over and over: don't let this child come to any harm.

A door clicks behind her and Robin turns, quickly meeting the apprehensive and forced smile of Lissa. It fades as soon as she sees that she's on her feet, and Lissa rushes over to her side, her hands wrapping around the shaking form of one of Robin's own.

"Miriel and the midwives are on their way. Lon'qu's out to find Chrom also, since Frederick had already left to remain by my brothers side this morning. They'll all be back soon, I promise. Either way, you're not going through any of this alone."

"I shouldn't be going through _any_ of this at all right now," Robin answers. She shakes her head before continuing, her words as unsteady as her hands. "It's too early Lissa. The baby's not due yet. This has to be a misunderstanding, I _can't_ be having it today."

"You'll be fine," Lissa reassures. "Even if it is early, everything will be well."

"You don't know that. I don't know that. What if something's wrong -- what if the reason this is happening now is because there's a problem -- I can't go through loosing a child again --"

"Nothing will be wrong, Robin," Lissa interrupts. Robin only manages to grow more and more panicked as each possibility hits her with sudden impact, and it's only dully that she hears Lissa speaking. "You can't let such thoughts win over your mind right now. It will stress you out, and the last thing you need right now is more of that."

Robin takes a moment, sucking in a deep breath to try and help aid her growing panic. She's sure she's close to hyperventilating, yet her mind can only seem to focus on each contraction that makes its presence known to her. It mixes with the anxiousness growing stronger from within the pit of her stomach, the two curdling together in an unpleasant joining. Robin doesn't even realise to wet tracks of tears beginning to slide down her face, nor the way Lissa attempts to mask her own nervousness at what’s happening to try and further aid in supporting her.

"I need Chrom to be here right now Lissa," Robin admits shakily, her voice almost reminiscent to weeping. "I can't do this without him near me. I’m not sure I want to go through this if he’s not here. I need him to be by my side."

"And he will be, of course he will. But we need to bring him back home first. He doesn’t know what’s happening right now, otherwise he’d be right here with you this very minute. You know that better than anyone else. "

Lissa squeezes Robin's hand reassuringly, attempting to make her smile seem more relaxed and natural for the nervous mother-to-be. Neither action manages to comforts Robin.

"Lissa --"

Just as Robin takes a small step forward she freezes, and her words come to a halt. She stares wide eyed at the younger girl before her, the same expression mirrored back at her, and Robin refuses to let herself look down to the ground to verify what she thought had happened. She already knows anyway, if the dampness of her own foot is anything to go by, and there’s no way to control how her heartbeat starts to quicken from within her chest.

“Oh. Oh gods. _Oooooh gods_.”

"Okay," Lissa says, sucking in a deep breath of her own. Unlike Robin she had glanced down at the ground, and she looks up from it now to give a confident nod of her head. Although just as lost as Robin feels herself, Lissa seems to somehow find a way to push herself into cleric-mode. "Okay. This is okay Robin. You just -- we need to get you resting on your bed, alright? Right now, preferably. But you'll be just fine! Everything will be fine."

\------ --------- ------

Everything seems to happen all at once after Lissa manages to get Robin resting upon her bed.

Robin isn't aware of when it is exactly Miriel or any of the midwives appear in the room, nor does she pay much attention to the selection of extra blankets, pillows and towels that are brought with them. Her ears don’t pick up on any of the words anyone is saying for a long while, only really hearing the muffled sound of them speaking. Instead Robin’s attention is focused directly on what is happening to her now; and the job she has to suddenly bring this new life she's been carrying into the world earlier than she has been expected or even prepared for.

The time that passes is nothing to her other than a period filled with pain, the sound of her own cries, and after a long while of waiting pushing whenever she's instructed to. Miriel prepares potions to help try and comfort her yet they hardly work, and each push wears her out more than the last. It exhausts her, yet the one thought that keeps Robin continuing to spur herself on is that of what the outcome of it all is, of her child. She's constantly repeating over a dozen or more questions about them within her very own mind; if they'll be safe when they're born, what gender they’ll be, if the earliness of their arrival into the world will have any sort of adverse effect on them. Will they be slightly weaker and more delicate for a while once they're born? Will they require a more watchful eye kept over them? Will they even survive through the birth? The last question is the one that provides Robin with the most worry and concern -- and also keeps her more determined to see that it doesn’t happen.

She's unsure how long it’s been since she’s been stuck in her odd kind of limbo, until eventually the sound a familiar voice speaking loudly to someone outside the room causes a spark to ignite at the back of her mind. Before she can really think further about it however another wave of pain hits her, urging her to push again. Sweat beads at her already dampened brow as her eyes clench tightly together and Robin sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, until halfway through she feels the warmth of a hand wrap around her own, smaller one. Wearily Robin opens her eyes enough to spare a glance in the direction of its owner, an edge of relief settling over her as soon as she realises the face staring back at her is that of her husband finally.

Robin let’s herself grip tightly onto the thought that at least if she's going through this now, she has him there by her side to support and aid her.

Chrom's other hand reaches up to brush against her forehead, brushing a damp piece of hair away out of her eyes. Robin leans back for a brief moment as she finds she can spare the time to relax before the next wave hits her, and as she let’s out a breath and closes her eyes again she focuses on the sound of his voice as he turns to speak to one of the others in the room with them.

"-- she doing alright?"

"Her ladyship has been at it for a while, but we're getting there slowly. Unfortunately we’re concerned that the baby might be coming out feet first instead of head first which is what we’d prefer, and if they are the delivery could prove to be somewhat trickier. As long as Robin continues to push like she’s doing now, it should be alright."

"Is there something I can do to help her more? Make her feel more calm, or relaxed."

"Just keep doing exactly what you’re doing now. That’s exactly what she both wants and needs at the moment."

Robin recognises that the last voice which speaks belongs Lissa, and she squeezes her hand against Chrom's, as if to show him that she agrees with his sisters words. Another desire to push fills her, and when he notices by the way her hand tightens Chrom kneels down beside her, murmuring words of comfort and encouragement as he continues to hold her hand in his own and brush away the hair that falls against her forehead.

As more time passes Robin eventually starts to worry she may not have the strength to continue to keep pushing for much longer. Her body grows to tire and ache amidst the rest of the pain overriding those sensations, and Robin is certain that at some point she begins to sob to herself. She desires nothing more than for it all to be finally over with: all of the waiting, the agony, the complete unknown that leaves her in a feeling reminiscent to that of being left alone in the darkness. Eventually however, she manages to give one weak, final push, and the child finally is free.

Everyone waits with baited breath as the midwife sees to the baby, yet after a period of silence that seems to stretch on for much too long a time, the room is filled with a healthy, newborn cry. Robin let’s out a relieved noise at the sound, allowing her head and body to sag against the pillows, finally giving in to the overwhelming exhaustion that has been looming over her.

\------ --------- ------

When Robin wakes, the scene around her is quite different to what she remembers it being the day before.

For one the curtains are pulled open, letting the bright sunlight light up the room, it’s golden rays spreading out against every surface that’s in its path. It's also contrastingly much more peaceful and quiet, and it doesn't take Robin all that long to figure out part of the reason for that is due to the room no longer being filled with so many people aiding her through the process of giving birth to her child.

As soon as the thought of the baby hits her fully Robin's eyes grow wide, and with what strength she can manage to gather from her just awoken state she tries to sit up slightly as her gaze begins to scan around the bedroom. She comes to the quick realisation that is she's not on her own however, and as her eyes dart down to her side Robin’s attention is instantly focused onto the sight of a familiar head of messy blue hair resting upon crossed arms leaning against the mattress.

For a moment, she stops to simply watch Chrom. He’s sitting on a chair which he’s drawn up beside her side of their bed at some point, and by the looks of things Robin can only guess he’d fallen asleep whilst staying near her. He’s resting however with one cheek pressed against his arms, giving Robin a good view of his face.  She can’t help but to give a small, tired little smile at the sight she’s met with, noticing the serene and peaceful look that he wears in his sleep. With how stressed and tired he’d been over the past few months Robin almost doesn’t want to be the one to wake, yet she knows she will later at some point. After all, she really wants to ask him about their child, and about anything else she may have missed out on during her own slumber.

Resting a hand against his head Robin lets her fingers lightly thread their way through his hair, playing with the short, soft strands. Unknowingly the action causes Chrom to stir and slowly he wakes, blinking tired, bleary eyes around himself before his focus finally falls onto Robin. As soon as it does however Chrom instantly sits up straight, all sense of tiredness evaporating as his expression is replaced with surprise.

"You're awake," are the first words to leave his lips, followed by a relieved breath of air as his shoulders relax. "Thank the gods."

Pulling her hand back to her side, Robin’s brow creases with a small frown.

"How long have I been sleeping for?"

"Since late yesterday evening," answers Chrom. "You gave us all quite a scare at first. You fell asleep really suddenly, none of us really knew what to do at first."

Robin knows by the way in which he's looking away that there was a good chance her sudden exhaustion had sent him into a panic, and she couldn't help but to feel a sensation of guilt sink itself deep within her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she says, reaching for his hand. "I guess I really was as exhausted as I felt at the time."

"No, don't be sorry," Chrom answers with a shake of his head. He goes to hold her hand, gripping tightly for a brief second before relaxing once more. "We could all see that the labour was wearing you out. Miriel was wondering for a while if she could have put together a stronger potion to help you through it, but with how sudden everything turned out to be in the end, I think she quickly realised that would have been near enough impossible to do with the time we had."

Robin nods slowly. As she thinks back on the previous day everything still feels like a hurried rush of events to her, and she can very much understand that with the pressure and frenzy everyone had been feeling they all had very little time or thought to do much in terms of preparations. She also was aware of the question that loomed over her, filling her with a sensation of nervousness no matter how much she wanted to ask it. An edge of fear grips Robin, worry that speaking her thoughts may end up unravelling a scenario she doesn’t want to be involved in, even if she did know that she would inevitably discover her answer sooner or later anyway. With that reasoning in mind Robin swallows down her nerves, forcing herself to turn to Chrom and watch for whatever expressions were about to play out across his face at her words.

"What happened to our baby, Chrom?"

After she speaks Robin becomes aware of the heavy way her heart is hammering beneath her ribcage, the beat stuttering for a second as she picks up on the quick, brief moment Chrom seems to freeze. Fear threatens to seep itself deep within her bones as Robin attempts to guess what the action and apparent surprise from him could mean at first, yet despite beginning to prepare herself for the worst possible outcome, Robin stares as Chrom's face begins to brighten and his lips curve into a proud grin.

"Well … she has ten toes, eight fingers and two thumbs. Mostly, she’s been quiet, but we’ve discovered very briefly just how loud she can cry when she really wants to. Apparently that’s a … good sign though? Or a healthy one at least. I don’t know. She was asleep in the next room when I last checked up on her. Lissa’s watching over her while I’ve been watching over you, but honestly I think that’s proven to be more of an excuse for her to get to know her niece instead of my sister actually wanting to lend us a hand."

Robin can feel tears beginning to gather in her eyes as she listens to Chrom talk about their daughter with such blatant pride. All the worries that she's been carrying for so long begin to slowly fade away, and it’s if a great weight is finally being lifted off of her shoulders. With a hopeful look in her wide eyes Robin finds herself at a loss for words, before finally being able to stutter out something coherent.

"We have a baby girl?"

Leaning forward so that he can close the distance between them, Chrom presses his forehead against Robin’s. Her eyes fall closed at the contact, and even without looking at one another she can sense the contented smile that dances upon her husband’s lips.

“We have a daughter, Robin,” He murmurs, so lightly that she’s sure if anyone else were in the room they wouldn’t be able to hear the words for themselves. With a slight tilt to his head, he continues. “Would you like to meet her?”

“Do you really have to ask me that?” Robin asks, her eyes opening as Chrom moves a short distance away. Her gaze remains fixed to his, and she shares with him a smile of her own. “Of course I want to see her, you big dope.”

“I’ll go and get her then. Wait here.”

Chrom rises to stand, his eyes remaining on Robin’s for a moment longer until eventually he has to turn to make sure he’s not about to walk into anything on his way out of the room. Robin watches him leave, anticipation and excitement beginning to bubble up from within her. Quickly, she thinks back to when Olivia arrived at the castle with Inigo in arms, and Robin searches her memory to remember the things she had told her about holding him in her arms. Olivia had mentioned then that such things eventually become second nature to a mother, but for Robin it was simply about that first step on the path getting to that point.

The door eventually opens again as Chrom reappears, this time a small bundle of blankets cradled carefully in his arms. Holding the door behind him Robin spots the familiar yellow of Lissa’s dress, and as her eyes quickly turn to her Lissa gives her a bright smile.

“She’s so adorable Robin! Who knew my brother would help to make someone so cute?”

“That’s not as funny as you like to think it is Lissa,” Chrom replies just as he’s moving to lean down to hand the baby to Robin. “Besides, it’s all Robin in her looks anyway.”

“Well, apart from her hair. _That part’s_ you.”

As Robin holds her daughter in her arms for the first time, the sound of the two siblings bickering around her drowns out into nothingness. Everything and everyone seems to disappear around her for a while, and Robin feels as if she’s in her own little world with the small child she carries. The child that, despite her husband telling Robin she had been sleeping before, was now wide awake and staring up at her mother with a set of large, deep blue eyes.

“Hey there,” Robin says, her smile growing brighter at the sight of her daughter. She watches, mesmerised as the girl begins to lazily wave her hands above her, and carefully Robin balances the baby so she’s cradling her one-handedly, reaching forward with a finger that the child clutches her hand onto.

Her fist is so small compared to the size of Robin’s, and Robin can’t help but to let out a light chuckle at the sight of her daughters whole hand wrapped around just the one of her fingers. After a moment she let’s go, kicking her feet out before pulling them back in again, and then reaching with both hands for Robin’s finger once more. Robin assumes it’s like a game to her, and she silently makes a note to herself to find out some of the toys they’d brought for her later once she’s on her feet again.

“She’s so tiny. Much more than I remember Inigo being when we saw him.”

“Yes, well, I also don’t recall Olivia telling us that Inigo had been born a good month early, unlike this one here."

Leaning over Robin’s shoulder, Chrom smiles down at his daughter, and Robin turns her head slightly and catches the look of awe present on his face.

“You were just as impatient to meet your parents as we were to meet you, weren’t you little one?”

“She _is_ alright though, isn't she?” Robin asks, looking between both Chrom and Lissa. “What with being born so early. She’s healthy?”

“Miriel checked over her after she was born Robin,” answers Lissa. “She’s absolutely fine. A little smaller than normal for a newborn, but she’s otherwise healthy and well, so it’s nothing to be concerned about. Besides, she’ll grow. Babies tend to do that.”

“Good,” Robin let’s out a relieved breath, settling down comfortably against her pillows. Her attention falls back down onto her daughter, and Robin’s heart swells with pride and love at knowing that she’s alright. Everything that had worried her before had not come to pass, and finally Robin feels as if she can relax, knowing that nothing could make her happier at this moment than to be surrounded by her family and the beautiful baby girl resting within her arms.

“Although we don’t have to decide it right this minute,” Robin hears Chrom begin to say beside her. She turns to him once more, realising that he’s perched himself to sit on the edge of the bed beside her -- Lissa deciding to sit at the bottom on his side and watch the both of them. “She does still need a name, love. Did you pick any out?”

“A few,” Robin answers. “But I’ve actually already told you all of the ones I liked. Which did you like best?”

There’s a short breath of silence in the room as Chrom takes a moment to think, until he eventually shifts ever so slightly to sit a little bit more comfortably upon his spot next to Robin. She continues to watch him curiously as she waits, the child in her arms squirming every so often -- almost as if she were attempting to get more comfortable in her blanket nest herself.

“Honestly … I liked Lucina the most out of them all,” Says Chrom. “You said it yourself before, she’s a very much welcomed light in our lives. Why not give her the very name so everyone knows?”

“Yeah?” Robin asks, as if making sure Chrom were sure. She watches as he replies with a nod, before tearing her eyes away from him to look down at their child. “Little Princess Lucina.”

“I think it’s a beautiful name,” Lissa adds into the discussion. “It definitely does suit her. I can just imagine the both of you calling after her when she’s old enough to get her dresses muddy whenever she goes outside to play.”

Robin let’s out another chuckle, already sensing that Chrom would probably end up caring less about the muddy clothes than she would herself. But as she continues to watch her child, catching as her mouth stretches into a wide yawn, Robin knows deep within her heart that the name fits her perfectly.

“Well, if we’re decided …” She says, pausing briefly and glancing at Chrom, making sure he was content with the decision one final time. With no interruptions made both her and Chrom turn their attentions back into their child, looking down at her with an expression of awe written upon both of their faces. “Hello, Lucina. We’re your parents. You’re parents who’re very happy to meet you.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

The mood within the castle changes after the birth of the Princess, but it still does not manage to give in to a breath of relaxation.  
  
On one hand, there is joy felt within everyone, a happiness that only continues to grow the more that both Lucina grows and Robin slowly recovers. Seeing both the Queen and her daughter well relieves a lot of worry and tension felt by many, and it is an unspoken fact known by all that as soon as she is able Robin will be back to full form in her previous duties, not to mention taking on her new ones as a mother proudly too.  
  
Yet a foreboding cloud hangs over all their heads, dangling above them like a swinging pendulum. News of the constant struggles within Valm continue to reach them all -- so much so that even the citizens have picked up the odd rumours that travellers have brought along with them -- and Robin only had to both look at the faces of those among her during council meetings and listen to hushed discussions to understand just how high the concerns had spread.  
  
It's when her husband presents her with an already opened letter and a grim expression that Robin feels her own stomach plummet with a heavy sensation of dread.  
  
"Who sent it?" Robin asks, tentatively reaching for the letter before her. Her eyes dart from the envelop with the opened wax seal quickly up to the appearance of the man standing before her, watching how Chrom shakes his head with a long sigh.  
  
"I think it's best if you read the contents for yourself first, love."  
  
Robin sets her quill down lightly with a frown, taking out the parchment within the envelop and unfolding it. A spark ignites within her as she quickly recognises the handwriting, and Robin's eyes are suddenly drawn intently onto what is written on the page.  
  
 _Our Dear Friends,_  
  
 _I know it has been some time since we last wrote to you, and that contact has been sparse at best during this difficult time. I must apologise for our crypticness as of late, but by the end of this letter I hope you will have understood why Virion and I had no choice but to act in such a way. It has not gone ignored that you have both worried for our well being, but please know that regardless of the predicament we currently have found ourselves in, we are healthy._

_Valm is in terrible trouble, of that much I can share with you for certain. You have been told very briefly of what it is that is happening within the Kingdom, yet I must tell you that the damage only extends much further. It has grown from just a problem between peaceful negotiations to something much, much darker._

_Our nations are being forced into a union of one continent, and not by the choice of any of those who oversee them. There is a usurper among us, called Walhart. People have started to call him Emperor, yet he has achieved his means of power by actions of force and destruction. Even Chon’sin, one of our neighbouring nations, have fallen under his reign, now following his every command. Followers are rising, joining his command simply out of fear of what would happen if anyone were to stand up to him._

_Virion and the other nobles have tried their hardest to find a diplomatic solution to stop him, but after months of arguing between one another and fighting for the safety of our people no solution has been found. Walhart’s terror has fallen onto Roseanne, and for our own safety both Virion and I have been forced to flee the beautiful place we call home. It breaks Virion to know he has been forced to abandon his land and his people, yet all I can do is remind him of the words Robin would speak before a particularly difficult battle; that sometimes it is better to retreat into safety and prepare to return to fight stronger another day than it is to run headfirst into a no win scenario. We are both clinging onto the hope that we will return to the fight and aid our people again someday in the near future._

_I must ask that you do not worry too deeply about our safety. Although I cannot reveal where we have retreated to in fear of this letter being intercepted before reaching you, I assure you that we are all well, Inigo included. We are among friends, that is all I can share with you for now. Do understand however that we do not know what Walhart wishes to achieve with his takeover, yet we fear what he may do once Valm is conquered. Please, be prepared, friends. Both Virion and I carry an odd feeling deep within our very bones on what may be waiting for us all in the future._

_Keep well. Keep safe. For we do not know how long Ylisse’s peace may last._

_Olivia._

As Robin reaches the end of the letter, she slowly looks up again and stares at Chrom’s anxiously waiting expression. Her own eyes have widened slightly in shock, and there’s a slight tremble to her fingers where she grips onto the paper tightly, as if hoping that doing so will ground her emotions somehow. Robin’s mind is swimming with what she’s just read, her mouth dry as she attempts to let the reality of the situation settle deep within her mind.

Eventually Robin shifts uncomfortably in her seat, a frown forming upon her brow as she continues to try and make sense of what’s just hit her. She sets the paper and the envelop down on the desk before her, letting it rest there between herself and Chrom as she swallows, trying to find her voice again despite her growing fears.

“How?” She finally hears herself asking. Chrom shares a look of confusion her way, which causes her to continue. “How has all of this passed our radar? How have we not been told about any of this?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Chrom replies with a shake of his head, gaze falling to his feet. “All the reports we’ve ever received have just told us that everything was to be dealt with diplomatically by the nobility, I’ve never read anything of an uprising happening. Neither has Frederick. We’re both just as shocked as you are.”

Robin doesn’t respond right away. Her frown deepens the more she considers the situation that she’s just read about, wondering how it was that they heard so little about a foe that was growing ever stronger across the ocean to them, yet when her mind focuses onto the thought of their friends which were struggling she freezes. Although the letter told them not to concern themselves with their safety Robin can’t help but to wonder what they were doing, how they were doing now they were no longer in Roseanne like they should have been. Knowing they were somewhere away from threat only aided in calming her fears slightly, it’s the not knowing of where they were exactly that caused her anxieties to soar.

Forcefully she pushes away from the desk she’s sitting at, rising to her feet and moving towards the window in the room. Robin wraps her arms around her, gripping tightly onto the sleeves of her dress to support herself, her mind playing a hundred possibilities and scenarios of where two of her dearest friends could be in the world. They could even be staying somewhere quiet in the very city she helped to rule and watch over, and Robin wouldn’t know a thing about it.

“Hey.”

Robin almost jumps at the voice that speaks, the hands that rest over her own. Tilting her body slightly she notices the concerned expression of her husband as he stops to stand behind her. She hadn’t even heard or sensed as he moved beside her, a testament to just how deep within her own thoughts she had been.

“They’ll be alright, Robin,” Chrom continues, moving his hands up and down to rub reassuringly against her clothed arms. “You read the letter, they’re among friends. I have no doubt that whoever is watching over them has their best interests at heart.”

“But _we_ don’t know _where_ they are,” Robin answers. She turns around, staring at Chrom directly with a desperation in her eyes. “How can we help them? How can we know they’re really safe if we have no idea where they’re staying? They could have come here and remained with us if they wanted, but they didn’t. Why --”

“If you’re about to ask why they didn’t seek us out, then I think you already know the answer to that,” Chrom interrupts. Robin’s words halt, and sensing that she’s not about to speak, Chrom moves to rest the palm of his hand against her cheek. “They didn’t come here because they didn’t want us to become a target too. We’re allied with Valm after all, and there's a considerably high chance that our Kingdom is already considered a target. Based on rational thought alone don’t you think we’d be one of the first places they’d search for any runaway nobles?”

Robin sucks in a breath at that, although she nods in understanding. Logically, she knew Chrom’s words to be truth, that he was simply echoing the thoughts and logical reasoning she would normally be considering had the news not shocked her as hard as it has done. It doesn't help that she has somewhat blindsided by worry for her friends. She has to calm herself, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to focus on any plans that may be needed to aid this new predicament that they were faced with.

“Still --” Chrom continues, concern flooding across his own face once more. “I fear we’re going to end up playing a part in this battle sooner, rather than later given this news. Frederick's organising an emergency council meeting for tomorrow morning, so we can discuss where we go from here. I very much doubt anyone will want to just sit and wait for things to unfold now that we know more about what’s happening over there. Gods, it shouldn’t have taken this for us to act.”

At those words, Robin can't help but to agree.

They should have stepped in a long time ago.

* * *

"Hush, Lu. It's alright, mother's not going anywhere."

With her daughter in her arms Robin lightly bounces the girl up and down, hoping to calm her of her worries and lull her into sleep. Lucina has quietened somewhat from how she had been crying before, yet there is still the murmured whines and cries that showed she hadn't settled completely. Robin's attention was fixed on the heavy way her child's eyelids opened and closed, smiling softly at the obvious way Lucina was close to falling into sleep.

"Hush, hush. I'm here. Get some rest, my sweetheart. I'll still be here when you wake."

The whines and cries continue to die down, and when Lucina reaches in the air with her hand, Robin carefully reaches her own out so the child can grip weakly onto her finger as she began to doze.

"You know, we _do_ have maids and wet nurses for that sort of thing."

Robin shows no signs of hearing the whispered words at first, instead focusing on her daughter as she finally gave in to slumber. With a relieved breath Robin carefully lowered her into her crib, pulling her small blanket up over her to keep Lucina warm before pressing a light kiss upon her brow. She let her hand gently thread through the small hairs on the young girls head, noting how as they were slowly growing their colour was becoming more and more alike that of her fathers.

Eventually Robin did pull away, pushing a stray piece of her own hair behind her ear as she turned to the chair where Lissa sat in the nursery. She smiles at her, knowing that she probably looked exhausted with her messy appearance and unusually disorganised state of her hair. Robin really needed to fix that.

"I know we do. But Chrom and I both agreed early on that we'd prefer to be there as much as we can for her," Robin finally answered, settling down in a second seat beside Lissa and sighing. She reached up, pulling out her hair tie before grabbing a brush she had left sitting on a nearby table a few days before. "She's usually a fine sleeper, but lately Lucina's been ..."

"Grumpy?" Lissa suggests. Robin lets out a breath of laughter.

"That too, when she doesn't sleep enough. But no, she seems --" Robin pauses, dropping the brush into her lap and pushing her hair back to retie it. "Unsettled. I think that's the best way I can really describe it. She kept us up for most of last night, although to be honest I don't think the rain helped to calm her."

"Awww! She was probably scared by it!"

"Well, I wouldn't rule out that either." Robin sighs, turning to Lissa. "How do I look?"

"Still much too exhausted. But at least your hair is better."

"Hm. Maybe _I_ could do with a nap too before we meet Maribelle this afternoon."

The room falls into a comfortable silence, which Robin takes advantage of by rising to her feet and cleaning things away. As of late whenever she wasn't working or sleeping Robin was often with her daughter, remaining close to her side just incase the child needed her. The nursery had become like a second home to her, and she had often left objects in their before Chrom found her; books she had been reading, cups of herbal teas she drank as she watched people pass by out of the window, pieces of paper used for various reports and strategy plans she wrote outside of work. Although the room wasn't unsightly, compared to her regular cleanliness Robin found it was irritated her to see. Especially when she had moments to think and clear her head.

Just as she's piling together a small selection of books -- two of which she noticed she'd finished, one that needed to be returned to their library and the other to Ricken -- Robin is pulled out of her thoughts by the unusually nervous way Lissa's voice breaks the peace that had filled the air between them.

"Robin?”

“Hm?”  Robin hums in return.

“Can I ask you something?"

Pausing with sorting the books out that were set to one side of her, Robin turns her head in Lissa’s direction. She watches with curiosity, letting her hands trace over the spine of a book she still held absentmindedly.

“Of course you can,” She replies, a small, reassuring smile gracing her lips. Her eyes light up in kindness, and Robin moves around so that she sit and can face Lissa probably as they speak to one another. “What’s on your mind?”

Robin notices how Lissa wrings her hands together in her lap, the fidgety behaviour causing her own forehead to crease ever so slightly. She doesn’t comment on it though, knowing that whatever was on Lissa’s mind had to be important, considering the small differences about her compared to how she would normally act around her friends. Robin had thought she had been less carefree than usual since Lissa had first arrived to find her, yet considering how everyone was rather worried as of late, she had simply put her actions down to the uncertainty of what lay ahead in the near future. Now however Robin had the distinct feeling that something more was preying on her mind.

“When my brother asked you to marry him …” Lissa begins, her words coming out somewhat tentatively. Her hands tighten their grip on where they’re laced together in her lap, as if doing so helps to ground and support her through what it is she wishes to ask. “Did you suspect he was going to beforehand?”

Robin’s eyes widen at the question. She honestly hadn’t expected Lissa to ask about her own relationship, and could only grow somewhat more confused at what it was they were discussing.

“I, err … well, no. I didn’t,” Robin answers, blinking for a brief moment. “But then again, your brother doesn’t do things in the way that I expect a lot of the time. When he asked me to marry him, it was three weeks after Gangrel’s death and over a conversation about where I was going to live within the Kingdom. He spent about half an hour stumbling over his own words before eventually making sense of what he wanted to tell me, and at the end of it we were engaged. He then found me later that same evening just so he could give me an actual engagement ring he had been keeping hidden away.”

Lissa let’s out a small laugh at Robin’s words, the small smile that rises upon her lips causing Robin’s shoulders to relax slightly from the tension that had been building within them.

“Yeah, I remember him telling me about that. I almost hit him afterwards for proposing to you without letting me know first, before he said that he hadn’t even expected to ask you there and then himself. He’s always been known to act louder with his heart than with his head anyway. Even Em used to joke about that.”

“He does do that, doesn’t he?” Robin asks, her eyes softening around the edges as she laughs herself. She glances quickly over to her sleeping child, making sure that their quiet laughter hadn’t disturbed Lucina, before finally turning back to Lissa with her head tilted to one side in slight curiosity.

“Why are you asking me about my engagement, anyway? I thought you had made it your mission to know everything there was to know about your brother and I by now. You probably know more about us than we even do."

Robin watches as Lissa’s cheeks begin to burn with a light pink blush to them, her eyes quickly darting either side of her before finally settling on Robin’s calm waiting gaze once more. She didn’t need to be a mindreader to tell that something was making her nervous; her actions were enough of an indication of that.

“I might as well just tell you. But you can’t mention any of this to my brother just yet!”

Lissa points a finger in Robin's direction, waiting to receive an answer from her before continuing. Robin simply shakes her head once silently in understanding, causing Lissa to speak once more.

“Okay. Well … Maribelle told me that she overheard Stahl and Vaike speaking the other day. She … didn’t say too much, but she wore this _huge_ grin across her face that you only see when you know she's uncovered some _big_ secret, and when I asked her what it was for, she may have dropped a rather big hint that …”

 _“... That?”_ Robin encourages, eager to hear the rest of the story. Lissa’s blush only grows.

“That … Vaike had brought a ring and he was planning to propose to me soon.”

There's a moment as Robin simply stares at Lissa with mouth slightly agape and eyes wide, letting the words she had just heard settle themselves deeply within her mind. Soon after though, Robin's mouth is closing and morphing into a large grin, noticing the way that beneath the growing of her own reddened cheeks Lissa's fighting back a smile of her own.

"Oh my -- _Gods_ are your certain?" Robin asks. Lissa nods, her own smile becoming larger. "That's wonderful news! Or it will be, whenever he finally proposes. How are you feeling about that?"

"I really don't know Robin. Excited mostly, but perhaps a teeny bit frightened too," Lissa lets out a sigh, shaking her head briefly. "We've been together for three years already though, so do I really have any reason to be frightened?"

"Honestly? I think that fear is normal, Lissa," Robin considers. As Lissa turns to stare at her once more, Robin's grin softens. "Everyone's a little bit scared about marriage or engagement. Don't you remember how I was on the morning before I married your brother?"

"You were about to become a _Queen_ , I think you had a lot of reasons to be terrified," Lissa replies. "And beside from the fear that you felt like you wouldn't be a great leader -- which by the way you've proven was complete poppycock to think -- you always told everyone that you were never scared of being with my brother."

Robin lets out a light chuckle at that, her head tilting to one side as she considers Lissa.

"It's true, not for one moment was I frightened of being with Chrom," Robin agrees. She pauses, her hair lightly sliding down a shoulder and resting there, a picture of serenity. "But the idea of marriage itself scared me. It's different, the idea of what it can mean when you're not thinking of the person it applies to. If it were anyone else, I don't know if I would have had the courage to go through with such commitment, especially if it meant I was going to become royalty through it too. But it was _because_ it was your brother that I could. Whenever I felt frightened, I thought of him. Of how he made me feel comfortable, of how everything always seemed better whenever I was with him, of how when we work together I feel as if we can achieve anything the world throws our way. When you love the person you're going to marry, suddenly it's like the fear doesn't exist at all.

"You love Vaike, don't you?" Lissa nods instantly, causing Robin to smile at how there's not a moment's breath of hesitation in the action. "And Vaike loves you. If he is going to propose, then it's for that reason alone. He loves you so much that he wants to spend his entire life with you, to have a family with you one day. That's what you have to remember."

Silence passes as Lissa stares, the words Robin spoke sinking into her thoughts. Eventually Robin notices that the tension which had been radiating from Lissa eases, a sense of calmness taking it's place.

"When you put it like that, it does make more sense," Lissa eventually says. Robin gives a single nod, before reaching to clasp the younger woman's hand.

"I'd say the only real fear you'll have to face is telling your brother once you're finally engaged. You know how competitive him and Vaike are about anything and everything."

Lissa groans as Robin's words remind her of the very truth they speak of, and Robin simply lets out a laugh in response.

* * *

If it weren't for the sight she's met with as she returns to their room, Robin would be trying her very hardest to hold onto the irritation which had been building up within her. Yet as she walks into the bedroom she shares with her husband and freezes at the doorway, Robin finds that she really can't give Chrom a piece of her mind whilst he remains laying flat out over his side of the bed, fully dressed with the small lump of their daughter sleeping soundly upon his chest. Even in his slumber Robin notes how his arms are wrapped around the girl, holding Lucina close to him as he protects her from any kind of danger.

Robin hates how Chrom is able to easily cause a smile to rise upon her lips and her heart to feel as if it’s growing within her very chest, she really does. She's supposed to be angry with him, yet instead all her mind can find itself wanting to focus on is how adorable the two of them look resting together.

Sighing to herself Robin pulls off the cloak she had been wearing whilst she had been training and rests it over the back of a nearby chair, pulling up one of the straps from her top which had fallen slightly and resting it back upon her shoulder once more. She flicks her tied hair back to hanging loosely behind her head before turning back to where her husband and daughter rest and quietly moving over towards them.

If it weren't for the precious girl clinging onto her father's clothing Robin would probably grab her pillow and throw it right at Chrom to wake him up. Instead her eyes are focused on the babe as her chest gently rises and falls. Lucina still hadn't been sleeping well as of late, and Robin was simply happy to see that finally she had found an opportunity to give into her growing tiredness, even if it were only for a few hours nap.

As she sits on the side of the bed, Robin carefully reaches over to lightly stroke her daughter's growing hair. The babe snuffles in her sleep, causing Robin to pause briefly in her movements as Lucina burrows herself further against her fathers chest. It's adorable really, watching the comfort and closeness Lucina has with him, and Robin knows for a fact that Lucina has quickly buried herself deep into her fathers heart and become his pride and joy in the process. Even with all the difficult decisions he has to make throughout a normal day Chrom always wears a bright smile at any moment he can spend around his little baby girl. Robin lets herself picture how he probably wore that same special kind of happiness when he found their daughter earlier that morning, too.

She’s lost in her own thoughts for a long while before the sound of shuffling movement stirs her. When Robin turns her attention from Lucina up to face her husband his eyes blink themselves into wakefulness before eventually finding her out. Once they do, a  lazy, sleepy smile spreads across his lips.

"This is certainly a nice sight to wake up to."

Fighting the urge to respond in kind, Robin resists replying with a jest of her own. Instead she presses a finger against her husband’s lips before he gets any smart ideas to close the distance between their lips, attempting to give him a stern expression as he lets out a confused sound at the action.

“No flattery,” Robin says, keeping her voice low so as not to wake Lucina. “I’m supposed to be mad at you right now, and I’m not allowing you to win me over with nice words.”

Slowly she removes her finger, watching Chrom as his brow draws itself together in confusion.

“You’re mad at me?” He asks, voice heavy with tiredness. “Why? What was it I did now?”

“We’re not discussing it now,” Robin answers. She gently rises to her feet, letting her hand fall from where she had been lightly stroking her daughters hair. “Not while Lucina’s still sleeping and you’re not properly awake. We’ll talk about it later instead.”

“Huh? But Robin --”

_“Later.”_

Robin gives Chrom a look -- one she knows he’ll understand, since she’s shared it his way many a time before -- and quickly he gives in. He flops his head back down onto his pillow whilst letting out a heavy sigh, and just as Robin moves to leave through the door into the next room, she just about picks up the words Chrom mumbles to himself.

“I can’t _think_ of any reason why she’s mad with me…”

\------ --------- ------

Chrom doesn't have to wait long until Robin decides to talk to him about why she's upset. The conversation quickly turns difficult, and Robin can't help but be aware of how irritation begins to settle in her stomach and send a prickling sensation across her skin.

"We're not discussing this, Robin."

It's the way Chrom's words are spoken -- carrying so much determination and sense of finality about them -- that shakes Robin the hardest. Rarely has she ever seen or heard him so absolute about a decision, or at least so absolute about one to the point that they're disagreeing. She thinks it's daft really, especially since Robin knows that logically, she stands in the right.

"I sincerely think we are," Robin answers back just as stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest for good measure. "This isn't a decision you can make and think I won't have a say in. This is my way of accepting your wishes on this matter."

"Well I don't accept it."

Chrom turns away then, and with him no longer keeping eye contact with her during their discussion, Robin feels her irritation only grow. She's determined, determined to get to the bottom of what's going on.

"Why not?" She asks, glaring in her husband's direction. "If you want to go to Valm then so be it, but don't think I'm not coming with you. You need me."

"What I need is for you to remain here where it's safe."

Chrom looks at Robin again, their eyes meeting and both lit up with fierce determination.

"You just gave birth to Lucina --"

"Over a month ago, Chrom!"

"-- and she needs her mother by her side. Not to mention that you're still not ready to return to fighting right now."

"How can you even say that? You know I've been training with Lon'qu and Stahl more lately, and even you yourself said before that it wouldn't take long until the feel of the blade came back to me. You can't now decide that I'm not fit to be prepared to fight when the time might already be upon us."

"And you can't expect me to send you out onto a potential battlefield when there's a lot more at stake for us now than there was two years ago." Chrom pauses, leaning his hands down onto the back of the chair before him and sucking in a breath. "Things are different now Robin. We have a daughter to care about and consider the wellbeing of. The last thing I want is for her not to know her parents for one reason or another, especially with you being her mother. Not to mention that we're married now too. I have to consider your safety."

"Don't," Robin answers, her tone growing ever more fierce. "Don't you _dare_ treat me like less than I am. Before I am your wife -- before I'm even your friend -- I am a tactician. A part of your team. That part of me has never left nor changed. You say you have to consider my safety, well I have to consider yours too. It's _my job_ to consider the safety of every soldier sent out under our command, and this situation is no different."

"Robin --" Chrom begins to sigh out, before he is interrupted by Robin holding up a finger to silence him as she continued to speak.

"Stop seeing me as something fragile, Chrom. You never used to. Just because I married and had a child with you doesn't mean I'm suddenly any less able to do the things I did two years ago. You know just as well as I do that Lucina would be both safe and cared for in this castle even if we were to leave to provide this aid."

Chrom moves, stepping around the chair he stood behind to slump down into it. With frustration his fingers thread through his hair, his expression contorted in conflict. Eventually however he shakes his head, letting out another sigh as he speaks.

"You're just not seeing things the way I am," he says, before looking up at his wife tiredly. "I'm sorry Robin, but my decision is finale. You're staying here."

Robin narrows her eyes at Chrom, struggling not to argue back with him again. She knows that doing so will prove nothing right now, yet even so she hasn't given up. She's just smart enough to recognise the moments where pushing any further will do more harm than good, and this was one of those moments.

Instead she turns on her heel, heading for the door leading out of their room and to the large, open hallways of the castle.

"Where are you going?"

Robin doesn't even glance at Chrom as he asks her the question, only pauses where he hand hovers over the doorknob for a brief moment.

"To the library."

"Robin --"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't follow me. I need to concentrate and be by myself right now."

Without waiting for an answer Robin leaves, the irritation she felt during the argument with Chrom setting into simple hurt as the door clicks shut behind her. She lets out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in before, and after pausing with her back against the wall for a long moment, finally begins to make her way down the otherwise empty hall.

* * *

As a few days pass by, it's difficult not to tell that an underlying tension rests between both Chrom and Robin.

They're not childish about what had transpired between them, nor do they resort to pettiness or daft actions like ignoring one another completely. Both Chrom and Robin still speak and spend time with each other, and they're both as diligent in caring for their daughter in whatever way she needs. It's simply that to anyone that knows them as well as most in the castle happen to, it is not all that difficult to sense that something has happened between them. That there is an unease there that had not been present before, and that whatever the source for it was it was affecting them both much more than either person would admit.

One afternoon as she walks around the gardens with Lucina cradled in her arms Robin is approached by Frederick. Although he meets her only to ask how she is their conversation eventually turns onto the rumours and news of Valm, which in turn lead on to Chrom's current plans of action. It's Frederick who seems to understand both their feelings on the matter well, knowing that all Chrom wishes for in his attempts to keep Robin at the castle is for the safety and protection of his small family, and he helps Robin to realise why the young Lord's fears have grown as much as they have as of late. Frederick also manages to agree on Robin's thoughts point of view too, enough that he points out the strong possibility that Chrom has simply forgotten just how capable Robin really was. He tells her that it's an easy thing to happen, and even if Robin doesn't like that her husband is attempting to protect her in his own awkward manner, she can't ignore the fact that things have been hard for the both of them even during a time where their kingdom rested in peace, and that she has had to lean on her husband for support more than she may have ever had to in the past.

The hurt that had been stinging within her since her and Chrom’s argument begins to dull after that conversation, no longer burning as brightly as it had before. Robin gives Frederick’s words some thought, and considers the possibility that maybe, all that was needed was for Chrom to remember just how capable she really was.

She wonders if maybe Frederick had been subtly intending for her to come to that assumption by herself all along.

* * *

It’s when she overhears a conversation Chrom has with a messenger sent from Ferox that Robin finds herself pausing in her own footsteps. She’s out of eyesight from anyone seeing her but just in enough earshot to pick up on the discussion that’s happening before her, and as such finds herself able to latch onto words that sound all too familiar to her as of late. Mentions of Valm and the usurper that had been written within Olivia’s message, as well as the verification that there is, indeed, an invasion happening as they speak.

It hits Robin hard then. She had known such things were happening from the letter they had received, and wasn’t everything that was being planned within their own army due to the fact that such news had reached them just as it had reached their friends? Somehow however actually hearing the truth spoken so openly by another person who was not a Ylissian managed to add to the validity of what they’d heard for themselves, and Robin knew then that they could not and would not delay any longer in their own preparations.

As if to confirm her thoughts, Robin hears Chrom's voice as he responds to the messenger.

“This is some ill business, although it does confirm a few fears of our own. Raimi, please inform Flavia that we will meet with her at once. We cannot delay on a matter such as this.”

Chrom’s determined words cause Robin to pull out of her own world filled of concern. She attempts to straighten her posture somewha before continuing to move forward, finally stepping out into the large, lit room and causing those within it to turn and stare at her as she enters. Robin notices how Frederick watches her from where he stands loyally by her husbands side, giving her a small nod before she turns to focus her attention back onto where Chrom now stands only a few steps away before her.

“Chrom…” She begins, a wary tone laced within her words.

“Robin, please. Understand my reasonings,” Chrom cuts in, taking another step towards her as he speaks. “I know that you don’t favour this decision, but it’s something that has to be done. I have to go. We owe it to our friends, otherwise you know that if I could I would stay here by your side.”

“No,” Robin says, shaking her head quickly. She turns to look up at Chrom, the same determination shining in her eyes that she had heard in his words only moments before. “I’m not here to ask you to stay by my side. I’m here to tell you that I’m coming with you.”

Robin watches how Chrom pauses before trying to suppress a sigh, bowing his own head down so he wouldn’t have to maintain eye contact with her as he replies.

“Robin, we’ve already been through this --”

“ _You’ve_ been through this, yes,” Robin interrupts. There is no anger or malice as she speaks, and Robin knows that the reason for that is because she has since had more than enough time to think and consider the situation now presented before them, as well as both of their feelings on the choices placed before them. “But I’ve considered the concerns I know you have. There are wet nurses here for Lucina, and they are already more than willing to looking after her should the both of us decide to uncover what it is that's happening in Valm for ourselves and lend our aid. If we go together, then maybe our combined strategies and thoughts will help end this invasion sooner than if only one of us goes.”

“Still, you should be here for her yourself,” Chrom says. “You know how I feel about this Robin. How Lissa and I only really knew Emm as we grew up and never our own parents past what we were grown up to understand about them. I don’t want Lucina to grow up not knowing us.”

Robin smiles sadly, reaching up with one hand to press it against Chrom's cheek in a way she hopes is reassuring.

“I know you don’t. And she won’t. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return and be by her side again. Together.”

Chrom’s eyes close tightly, and he reaches up to rest his own hand over Robin’s. It’s an act of forgiveness and apology, a silent message he is sending that Robin returns just as wholeheartedly. They know they are both to blame in their own way for not resolving things better between them during their disagreement, but at least now Robin could see that they were both trying to listen to the others reasonings instead of stubbornly dismissing them.

“Did I tell you that her brand appeared this morning?” Robin asked, causing Chrom to open his eyes widely and stare at her in surprise. The corners of Robin’s lips slant upwards a little bit more, her smile becoming more one of happiness than of sad understanding. “It’s in her eye. At first I was worried about where it was, but when I saw her giggling within her cot, it was pretty obvious to me that the brand wasn’t bothering her at all. You can see it for yourself later before we leave.

“Just ... let me come with you, Chrom. I already have new strategies and battle formations planned out we can use should we come to need them. Not to mention that even while I was pregnant with our baby girl I was still reading up about new spells I could learn to cast once I was fit for the battlefield again. I’ve even been testing a few of them out when training -- much to Lon’qu’s disgust mind you.”

“Having Milady with us will aid us greatly, Milord. You know as well as I that we would have trouble finding a tactician as grand as her.”

Chrom let’s out a brief chuckle at hearing Frederick's added comment, and Robin is certain she can see the ghost of a smile beginning to play upon his own lips finally. He pulls her hand away from his face gently yet doesn’t let go of it, instead weaving her fingers against his and squeezing tightly, as if to reassure himself of something Robin hadn't picked up on.

“I suppose I did promote you to Grandmaster for a reason,” Chrom says. He lets out a breath, before shaking his head and finally, _finally_ giving in to his wife's wishes. “As it seems both my Knight and my Queen have teamed up against me once again, I suppose I have no other option but to trust in their judgement now, do I? Raimi?”

“Yes, your majesty?”

Chrom turns his head in the direction of where the messenger still stood before them waiting, his hand wrapped around Robin’s without any intention to remove it from that position.

“Inform Flavia that Robin will be joining us too. I’m sure she won’t mind the reunion.”

“Of course. Thank you, Flavia will be most appreciative that you've decided to help lend your aid.”

Chrom turns back to his wife after nodding towards Raimi, and Robin watches him as he reaches for her other hand which remains by her side. He pulls them both up so that they’re held between the two of them, bowing his head over them as his grip tightens ever so slightly on her.

“By the gods, you better promise to keep yourself safe while we’re investigating this. That means no stupid heroics, Robin.”

Robin presses a light kiss on one of Chrom's gloved hands before standing to press another against his forehead. It's a silent agreement, a promise that she will do all that she can to look after herself as best as she can whilst on their travels, just as she would when looking after any of their friends. It helps to soothe him, and Robin picks up on how Chrom relaxes slightly at the action, almost as if he were picking up on the things she is trying to tell him. Content to know she won't have to spend her days worrying about the safety of both the man before her and the friends that will join them to Ferox Robin leans forward, quietly responding.

“Just as long as you do the same, my love. Ylisse needs it’s King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... After painstakingly staring and rewriting this chapter as much as I have done, I can now officially say that the _Little Bird_ story is over. 
> 
> You may be wondering why I've chosen to end the story at this point. The honest answer is that I'd always held the intention to have this act as a filler space between the gap in the game before the Valm war. With how this chapter ends as the second act of the game begins, I felt like it would be a good place to close this story. _Little Bird_ has grown and become much larger than I ever first envisioned it to be, and to see it sitting at 6 chapters is far more than the drabble I originally had ideas for. 
> 
> I wanted to take a moment to say thank you to everyone that has commented, left kudos on, or sent this fic to other people. I honestly am amazed by the amount of interest this world has been receiving, and it makes me happy to see that other people out there are enjoying something that is so much fun for me to write, especially with how much I love these characters. So thank you for every readers support and for those that have enjoyed it. 
> 
> The Unbreakable Threads 'verse is by no means finished. I have a story planned to follow this one, which I'll hopefully be working on soon. I'm not going to provide a date, as I tried to get this chapter up earlier than the month delay it had in the end. But know that it's in the works. I really hope that those that are enjoying this story and this world will follow onto that when it's posted. 
> 
> Thank you, and until the next story is up, do feel free to leave me any messages you have either below, or via my tumblr (you can find me under the username 'mythalsfavour').


End file.
